The Devil's Own
by gb1076
Summary: Damon Salvatore moves back to Mystic Falls and Bonnie Bennett's world will FOREVER be changed. AU Bamon fic...Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I felt like doing a new story and here it is; I hope you like. Enjoy!**

The summers in Mystic Falls were always scorchers and the only relief from the heat was from the secluded lake that was on the border of the Salvatore property in the back of the spooky boarding house that sat empty for years after the original owner up and died. For some reason, the property was never put on the market to be sold and became sort of a folklore over the years with neighborhood children daring each other to go inside because it looked haunted.

It had a sinister air about it that made people very uncomfortable whenever they walked by, especially at night. And though the boarding house was creepy that didn't stop the teenagers who lived in the small town from going swimming in the lake to cool off during those hot summer days.

Sixteen year old Bonnie Bennett and her fourteen year old brother, Jamie, raced through the back woods of their property with a clean towel thrown over each of their shoulders, laughing as they made their way to the lake.

There was a softball game going on at the high school baseball field, so they would have the lake all to themselves.

When the two teenagers got to the lake, Jamie hurriedly threw his towel to the ground and stripped off his shirt and shoes and did a cannon ball type dive into the cool water with nothing but his shorts on. His older sister, being very body conscious of the newly acquired curves she'd obtained over the summer kept her tee shirt on over the yellow bathing suit she wore underneath and just threw her towel on the ground and took off her shoes before jumping into the water.

She swam for a full minute before breaking to the surface of the water. She swept her long dark tresses from her face and laughed when she saw her little brother floating on his back with a huge grin on his face, enjoying the water. Swimming was the one thing that the mentally challenged teenager loved doing more than anything else and Bonnie made it a point to bring him to the lake as often as she could.

It was a Saturday afternoon and their mom was working a twelve hour shift at the hospital as a registered nurse and they had a couple of hours to spare before it was time for them to get home and clean up, so that Bonnie could start dinner. It was just one of many responsibilities that were placed on the young girl's shoulders.

Their dad had died four years ago in a car accident, so Abby Bennett was the sole provider, trying to raise and support two kids on her own.

Bonnie had to step up at a very young age and assume the responsibility of taking care of her brother. Jamie was a loving soul who never harmed anything or anyone and Bonnie loved him more than she loved her own life.

He was her life.

And because of his disability, Jamie was an easy target for the bullies and Bonnie was constantly coming to his defense even though she was just a slip of a girl at only five feet two. But she didn't allow her petite stature to stop her from protecting her little brother. She would defend him to her last dying breath and everyone in that town knew it because they'd witnessed at one time or another what a protective momma bear she was over the mentally challenged boy.

Bonnie swam over to her brother and floated on her back beside him, the both of them smiling up at the beautiful sunny sky.

"I like this place." Jamie uttered contently, shutting his green eyes from the bright sun.

Bonnie's long dark hair, fanned out around her like a halo. "Me too."

"I wish we could move into that house. It should have people living inside of it. Me, you, and momma would be happy there."

Bonnie chuckled. "I don't know about that Jamie. Don't you think it's a little too big for just three people?"

"No."

Bonnie laughed.

Jamie changed his position in the water so that he was now looking face on at the empty boarding house. "Bonnie let's go inside... please?"

"No Jamie, you know we can't do that. We'll get into trouble. This is private property…we're trespassing as it is by swimming in the lake."

"But I want to see what it looks like on the inside. I bet it's beautiful." He said wistfully.

Whenever Jamie became obsessed with wanting to go inside the empty boarding house, Bonnie knew it was time to go.

"Come on Jamie…it's time to get home and get dinner started before momma gets off work."

The boy turned to look at her in disbelief. "But we just got here!" He said visibly upset.

Bonnie had to nip this in the bud quickly before Jamie became agitated. "I know but I have to get the kitchen cleaned up…listen, I'll make it up to you okay. For dessert, I'll make a pan of brownies and you can help me."

Jamie instantly dropped the sour look on his face and smiled, nodding his head in agreement. "Okay."

They got out of the lake and dried off.

"Well look what we have here."

Bonnie instantly froze, having recognized the voice. She covered the front of her body with the towel as she turned around to see Kol Mikaelson and his no good buddies walk out from the woods.

Jamie narrowed his eyes at the approaching boys, having been victim of their teasing and bullying for a long time now.

Kol's brown eyes swept over Bonnie's petite body like he could see through the towel she had in front of her. It was no secret that Kol wanted Bonnie to be his girlfriend but that she hated him with a passion. The seventeen year old boy was too young and stupid to realize that Jamie was Bonnie's heart and that the moment he decided to put his hands on her brother she would have nothing to do with him. Kol Mikaelson was pure scum to her.

Kol snatched the white towel from Bonnie's hands and his greedy eyes ate up how her wet tee shirt clung deliciously to her small curvaceous body.

"The summer has been good to you, hasn't it sweetheart? Those weren't there a few months ago." He said, leering at her chest.

Bonnie swallowed hard as she glared up at the handsome boy.

"Leave my sister alone!" Jamie shouted from beside Bonnie.

The other boys laughed at him and one of them went so far as to push him and Jamie fell down to the ground.

"You asshole!" Bonnie screamed in outrage, pushing the other boy back. "Don't you touch him!"

Kol laughed, loving her fire. She was so small but when it came to that big, dumb retarded brother of hers she was like a ferocious tiger. Kol grabbed a hold of Bonnie. "Hold him down while I have a talk with his sister."

The teenage boys did as they were told as Kol dragged Bonnie into the woods.

"Nooo!" Bonnie screamed loudly, her heart pounding inside her chest.

She tried to pull away but she was no match for the way stronger, star athlete who easily overpowered her.

Jamie struggled in vain against the two older boys who held him down to the ground.

Kol pushed Bonnie against a tree and towered over her small frame, trapping her between his two muscled arms that he had braced on either side of her.

"When are you going to stop pretending like you hate me?" He asked smugly.

Bonnie glared up at him with angry hazel eyes. "What makes you think I'm pretending?"

Kol chuckled cockily. "There's not a fucking girl alive that's not interested in me and you're no different…you're just trying to play hard to get, but I got your number."

Bonnie clenched her teeth. How many times did she have to tell this neanderthal how much she loathed him before it got through his stupid head?

"Kol will you just stop! I'm not interested okay! So leave me alone!"

The seventeen year old lashed out in frustration. "Who are you saving it for, anyway? I'm the best looking guy in school. Any girl would kill to be with me, so you should be on your fucking knees thanking me for even giving you the time of day you little stuck up bitch!" He sneered.

Bonnie slapped him really hard, hurting her slender hand.

Kol growled, pushing her into the tree with his big body and he kissed her angrily. She tried to pull away and push him off at the same time to no avail. He was too strong.

Bonnie began to panic, fighting him in earnest now when suddenly the boy was violently pulled from her and Bonnie braced herself against the tree, trying to catch her breath.

She looked around in confusion to see Kol lying prone on the ground a few feet away from her. Bonnie scanned the woods, her eyes huge with fright not knowing what just happened and not seeing no one else around.

Kol moaned and Bonnie saw that as her cue to run and when she came out of the woods Jamie's face mirrored the same frightened expression on hers as he stared at the two boys now lying groaning on the ground.

Bonnie went to her brother grabbing his hand to help him to his feet. "Come on, let's get out of here!"

Jamie nodded his head, grabbing their towels from off the ground before they got the hell out of there.

Piercing blue eyes watched from a distance as the two caramel skinned teenagers ran from off his property.

* * *

Abby had gotten off early and was waiting for her two children when they got home from the lake so Bonnie didn't have a chance to talk to Jamie about what happened because they were to busy running for their lives.

The moment the kids came through the backdoor, Abby let Bonnie have it.

"I've just worked ten long hours at the hospital, only to come home to find dirty dishes in the sink and no food cooking on the stove!"

Bonnie swallowed hard. "I'm sorry momma. I took Jamie to the lake. I didn't know you would be getting off early otherwise I would have had everything done. I will start on the dishes right now and then I'll make something quick for dinner if you're hungry." She said, hurriedly going to the sink and began placing the dirty dishes on the counter so she could fill the sink with water.

Abby tiredly got up from the kitchen table and went to the refrigerator to see what they had for a quick meal.

She sighed. "I guess you can make some spaghetti and a salad." She checked the freezer. "There's some Texas garlic toast up here, so we can have that too." She said placated.

"Yes ma'am." Bonnie said, quietly.

Abby looked over at Jamie who hadn't said one word as he stood by the door. She went to him touching his face.

"Why you so quiet baby?"

Jamie looked at Bonnie who stopped what she was doing.

"Um we had a little run in with Kol and his idiot friends, but everything's okay." Bonnie said from the sink.

Abby looked Jamie over, her eyes filled with worry. "They didn't hurt you did they?"

Jamie shook his head. "No ma'am. I'm fine."

Abby grabbed his face and kissed his cheek, happy that he was alright. He smelled like the lake. "Go upstairs and take a shower before dinner, okay."

Jamie nodded his head and picked up the damp towel that Bonnie had placed on the back of the kitchen chair so that he could throw it in the dirty clothes hamper upstairs in the bathroom.

Abby sat back down at the table tiredly. "If that boy and his friends put their hands on my son one more time I swear I'm going to press charges. I'm so tired of them picking on him."

Bonnie kept quiet as she washed the dishes, not wanting to upset her mother any further. It seemed like lately Abby was really irritated by her. Bonnie didn't know what she was doing wrong, but no matter what she said or did her mother had a problem with her. Nothing she did was right in her eyes, so Bonnie tried to stay out of her mother's way as much as possible and do what she was told.

When Bonnie didn't say anything, Abby looked at her and for the first time she noticed how Bonnie's tee shirt molded to her petite body. Her daughter was blossoming into a beautiful young woman before her very eyes and the forty-two year old felt old in comparison. While Bonnie was growing into her beauty, Abby was steadily losing hers. There was a time when the woman would turn heads wherever she went and now no one looked her way, instead their eyes immediately went to Bonnie. Abby tried not to be jealous of her teenage daughter but she couldn't help it. These last four years had been really difficult for her and now on top of all that heartache and stress was finally starting to take its toll on her looks and Abby found herself taking out her anger and frustration on her daughter.

"Is that what you wore at the lake?"

"Yes ma'am…I had my tee shirt on the entire time."

"All the good that did. You're practically nude. I can see everything. No wonder that little Mikaelson boy is always sniffing around you like a dog in heat."

"W-What?" Bonnie said, turning around to face her mother.

"You've been leading that boy on and maybe that's why he's been taking it out on your brother." She accused wrongfully.

"I've done no such thing." Bonnie defended herself.

Abby stood up and got in her daughter's face. "Don't you dare lie to me, girl because I've seen it with my own eyes Bonnie!"

"Seen what?!" She asked in disbelief.

"The way you enjoy all the attention you get…you love it!"

What was her mother talking about? Bonnie had no clue what was going on right now.

"Attention? What attention?"

Abby scoffed. "The attention you get from men Bonnie!"

The girl's jaw dropped. "What?"

The sixteen year old was totally oblivious of her beauty and had recently become very self-conscious of her body, always trying to hide herself.

"I swear if that boy hurts Jamie because of you I will make you live to regret it Bonnie…I mean it!" She threatened.

Bonnie gasped, her eyes widening. She couldn't believe her ears. This was her own mother talking to her like this. Her mother! All of a sudden Bonnie felt so alone. The hurt on her beautiful face was so profound that it made Abby instantly regret her harsh words. This was her daughter and yet she was talking to Bonnie like she was a stranger on the street.

The girl turned her back to her mother and silently went back to washing up the dishes.

"B-Bonnie…I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." She apologized, taking a step forward but not reaching out to touch her.

Bonnie didn't say anything.

Abby just stood there. "I swear I didn't mean it. I'm just tired…I've been working all day and…"

Bonnie cut her off, sniffing softly before speaking. "It's okay…why don't you go upstairs and soak in a nice hot bath and by the time you're done dinner will be ready." She said trying to sound unaffected.

The woman stood there for a moment more and then silently left the kitchen.

The dish Bonnie was holding dropped into the soapy water as she gripped the edge of the counter, tilting her head back to prevent the tears from falling but they fell anyway. "Daddy, I miss you so much."

* * *

The next day Bonnie was able to have some alone time and she escaped into the woods and was sitting by the lake with her bare legs tangling in the water in no time. After what happened yesterday one would think that she'd never come back to this place but there was just something about it that continuously drew her there. It was the only spot in town that was isolated enough to provide total peace and quiet, the perfect place to think. She tried talking to Jamie this morning before church about what happened but he became agitated at the mere mention of it, so she let it go.

Bonnie still had on the dress she'd worn to church, not wanting to waste a precious second of her alone time to go home and change into something more comfortable. Her mother and Jamie were having supper at the church with the rest of the congregation. Bonnie claimed to not be hungry and was allowed to go home but came here instead. She would have a whole hour to herself before Jamie and her mom was home. So she dashed away as soon as her mother gave her permission to leave.

These days Bonnie rarely had time to herself with having to take care of her brother and she cherished these alone time, but the stillness of the afternoon was interrupted by the sound of a dog barking.

The teenage girl looked over her shoulder to see the most beautiful black and white dog only a few feet away from her. Her breath caught. Bonnie loved animals and this dog was stunning with penetrating pale blue eyes that stared right back at her. She stood up and cautiously walked towards the animal to let him know that she wasn't a threat to him.

"Hello beautiful." She said, kneeling down in front of him caressing his lovely, soft as can be coat.

Bonnie was amazed at how similar the dog looked to a wolf and how he just stood there so docile and allowed her to pat him.

"Look at you…where did you come from?" She asked, looking up and checking around the massive yard.

The dog barked, wanting her attention back on him. It ducked its head and nudged the hem of Bonnie's dress back with the tip of his nose, exposing her pretty legs. He tried to put his nose between the small opening of her legs. What the hell?

"Hey, stop that!" She admonished, pushing his head away. Was he trying to get a sniff of her _down there_? No way. She chuckled uneasily, her brows furrowing some.

Bonnie stood up, her dress dropping back down over her legs and the dog barked.

"Who do you belong to?" She asked, looking up at the vacate house. The dog nudged her once again to gain her attention and Bonnie bent down to see if he had a collar with a dog tag.

He didn't.

She frowned, not knowing what to do with him. He had to belong to someone because he seemed too well taken care of to be a stray. She couldn't just leave him here to fend for himself.

"Do you want to go home with me for a few days until I find your owner?" She asked while scratching his thick, clean coat.

The dog barked.

Bonnie chuckled softly. "Well, since it looks like you're going to be mine for a while I should at least give you a name." She said thoughtfully.

She looked at him for a long time trying to decide what to call him. The animal was beautiful, magnificently so. Bonnie smiled because the name came to her like that.

"I think I'll call you Thor."

The dog actually side eyed her and Bonnie giggled. This dog was a trip. "Come on boy, let's go." She commanded.

Bonnie took her time walking through the woods so it was a while before the back of her house came into view. She made sure to wipe her feet really good on the mat in front of the door before walking inside.

Thor just stood there looking at her while wagging his tail.

"What's wrong boy…why aren't you coming in?"

The dog barked.

Bonnie tilted her head to the side while placing her hands on her hips as she stood there and waited.

What was up with this dog?

But then she thought maybe he was afraid to come in because he thought once she closed the door something bad would happen to him.

Bonnie squatted on her haunches. "Hey, it's okay to come inside boy…nothing bad is going to happen to you."

The dog slowly walked over the threshold and came to her. He surprised Bonnie by licking her face and she quickly turned her head away so he wouldn't lick her mouth but the dog then took advantage of the pretty little neck she exposed to him and licked her there. The girl heard the animal growl softly in his throat.

She turned her face back to him and something came over her. She held the dog's face in her hands and looked deeply into its eyes. The more she stared the more uneasy she became. Her heart began to pound inside of her chest. She instantly let him go.

The front door opened and in walked Jamie and Abby, startling Bonnie so badly that she fell back on her ass.

"Bonnie Bennett why do you have my backdoor wide open…you're letting out all the air." Abby said, closing the front door.

The teenage girl watched as the dog regarded her one last time and then trotted out the back door.

Abby saw the dog and screamed, pulling Jamie back when he tried to go after it. "Bonnie shut the door and lock it before it comes back!"

Bonnie stood up on shaky legs and closed the door shut, locking it.

"How did it get inside?" Her mother asked, walking into the kitchen.

"I let him in...he looked hungry." She said.

Abby shook her head. "Bonnie don't ever do that again. That dog could have had rabies or something."

Bonnie didn't comment, her heart still beating a mile a minute.

There was something about that dog's eyes.

She licked her dry lips.

Jamie came up to her with a slice of chocolate cake on a small plastic plate wrapped in saran wrap and handed it to her.

"I brought this back for you…look it's your favorite." He said sweetly.

Bonnie smiled, kissing his cheek. "Thank you Jamie, will you help me eat it?"

He smiled that big smile that she loved so much. "Of course I will." He said happily.

* * *

It was three o'clock in the morning as he made his way through her house. He now had an open invitation into her home and would take advantage of her generosity. Her delicious scent became even more intoxicating as he came up the stairs. Her bedroom was the last one on the right.

The door didn't make a sound as he pushed it opened.

And there she lay sound asleep.

Damon Salvatore's pale blue eyes darkened for a moment as he stood over her bed and stared down at her.

He gently caressed her face just like she'd done to him earlier. "Hello beautiful."

* * *

**AN: And there you have it. So are you guys interested in this…should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow guys, I'm blown away by the response to this new fic, so thank you for your reviews! And to those of you who are anxiously awaiting an update to my other stories please be patient with me because what I have written so far is total crap, so it's best to put those fics on hold for now because otherwise you guys will be disappointed. Trust me.**

**But in the mean time you have this little gem to tie you over. YAY!**

**And thank you to everyone who nominated me for the Bamon awards! I was so surprised when I found out so thank you for acknowledging my work. **

**I'm so happy that you guys enjoy my messy and dare I say ratchet little fics! LOL. It means a lot. **

**Now, on to the story!  
**

* * *

Damon Salvatore just seemed to pop up out of nowhere to the surprise of his unsuspecting neighbors who woke up one morning to find a line of trucks driving up their residential street headed to the boarding house. It took the balls of one nosey ass neighbor to march onto the property to see for herself what the hell was going on. She actually walked inside the home where she encountered the new owner, a Mr. Damon Salvatore, the nephew of the prior owner, Zach Salvatore.

And the vampire having read the woman's mind and knew of her intentions supplied her with enough juicy gossip to spread all over town to save him the trouble of having to repeat his lies.

And it went like this.

He told her that he'd inherited the property from his uncle and that's why the house was never put on the market after the older man's death. Damon told her that he'd just graduated from grad school and wanted to take some time off before deciding what he wanted to do next, so he thought what better time than now to move to the small town and fix up the long neglected boarding house that his dear departed favorite uncle had left to him.

The older woman didn't know what came over her as she stared at the unbelievably attractive young man that stood in front of her with his amazing blue eyes. He poured on the charm telling the woman how he was going to try to make the renovation of the house as painless as possible for everyone in the neighborhood. He promised that no work would begin before ten o'clock in the morning.

She just laughed, tossing her hair like she was a young girl and stopped herself when she realized that she was flirting with him. Luckily a contractor interrupted their conversation so she didn't make too much of a fool out of herself.

She was old enough to be his mother for heaven's sake! He'd said that he just graduated from grad school, so that would make him what 23 or 24? Damn, she felt old.

The woman had not left the boarding house more than ten minutes and already the whole town knew his name and who he was and why he was there.

Damon's neighbors openly stood in front of his house and watched as Victorian looking furniture was being carried out whether to be thrown away or donated, no one knew but one thing was for sure everything that came out of that house looked hella expensive.

And when they got their first look at Damon as he walked outside to talk to one of the contractors about the side paneling on the house, the women all of a sudden began to fan themselves being overcome by 'the heat'.

It was barely ten o'clock in the morning.

So news spread fast of how unbelievably gorgeous Damon Salvatore was with his jet black hair and piercing blue eyes…_so unbelievably fuckable that it wasn't even funny. _

Women who'd never stepped foot inside their kitchens were suddenly firing up their ovens and bringing over baked goods to their new neighbor to welcome him to Mystic Falls.

Damon accepted the sweet treats with no intention of eating them, but the workmen enjoyed the fruits of their labor and towards mid-afternoon the gorgeous hunk took off his shirt and began to pitch in with the heavy lifting and the women who stood in the stifling heat began to swoon.

Lawd have mercy!

The man was cut from marble. Just muscles every fucking where, shoulders, chest, arms, and abs. He looked fucking air brushed, his body was so perfect.

One girl went down for real. She couldn't take the flawlessness.

Her friends reluctantly picked her ass up and carried her into the house where it was nice and cool and the only person left standing watching the movers carry out the furniture was Jamie Bennett who was obsessed by that house and had to come see for himself when news hit that someone was moving in.

The fourteen year old boy wiped the sweat from his brow, licking his dry lips.

Damon had just finished loading a heavy piece of furniture onto the truck when he noticed the boy. He walked over to the large red cooler that sat on the side of the porch and grabbed two bottles of water.

When Jamie realized that the man was walking over to him the teenager lowered his eyes to the ground, thinking that he was going to be told to get off the property.

"Man, it's burning hot out here." Damon said, squinting up at the sun.

Jamie lifted his eyes somewhat stunned that the guy was talking to him. "The weatherman said that with the humidity it was going to feel like a hundred and five degrees today."

There were three channels on television that Jamie watched religiously; the weather channel, food network, and HGTV.

"Is that so?" Damon asked.

The boy nodded his head.

"By the way, I'm Damon." He introduced himself, holding out his hand.

Jamie took it. "My name is Jamie."

"Well, hello Jamie it's nice to meet you. Would you like some water?"

The boy smiled. "Yes thank you."

Damon gave him one of the bottles and watched as the boy opened it and guzzled it down thirstily.

"That was really good, thank you." He said, wiping his mouth with the back on his hand, his eyes darting past Damon to look at the house.

The vampire read the boy's mind. He was dying to go inside the house and have a look around.

"Hey, do you want to come inside and have a look at what I'm doing to the house?"

Jamie's green eyes widened and he began to get excited. But then he thought about his sister and he shook his head.

"I can't, my sister wouldn't like it. She said that I could get into trouble for trespassing."

Damon smiled. He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "I own this house Jamie and I'm inviting you inside, so come on." He said, letting him go and walking backwards towards the house to see if he followed.

Jamie only paused for a split second before breaking out into a huge smile. "Okay thank you."

* * *

Bonnie was about to have a nervous breakdown because she couldn't find her little brother anywhere. She never should have let him walk to the library by himself. How could she have been so stupid? Oh god, if anything happened to him it would be her fault.

Because it was so hot outside she thought that maybe he went to the lake for a swim but she'd always told him to never go to the lake without her and Jamie always did what she told him but she went there anyway just in case.

He wasn't there.

She looked everywhere for him. Where was he?

Bonnie saw workmen standing around the boarding house and she walked up to them. "Excuse me, have you seen a fourteen year old boy walking around here. He has green eyes and my coloring."

When both guys nodded their heads she could have kissed them. "Yeah darling, he's inside the house looking around."

Bonnie didn't waste any time as she ran across the grass to the front of the house and walked through the open door.

She searched the downstairs not taking the time to absorb what she was seeing because she was too preoccupied with finding her brother. Bonnie looked through almost every room on the first floor and was about to retrace her steps when she heard him laugh and followed the sound. She turned a corner and found Jamie helping one of the workers take down the wallpaper in the large room.

Her racing heart immediately began to slow down to normal. He was alright.

"Oh my god Jamie I've been looking all over town for you!" She said hugging him tightly.

He hugged her back. "I've been here with my new friend helping out."

Bonnie didn't even bother to look at the guy standing on the ladder.

"Jamie didn't I tell you to never step foot inside this place…you can't just walk into people's homes like this…you can get into a lot of trouble."

"But my friend said it was okay…tell her Damon."

Bonnie finally took her eyes off of Jamie long enough to look over at the guy and her skin prickled all over her body. No man should be that good looking. There were no words to describe how exceptionally beautiful he was, with his thick black hair that set off the most startling blue eyes. His eyes were so arresting that they pierced her like a hot knife as he stared back at her.

Not once did he release her from his gaze as he closed the short distance between them. The closer her came to her the more Bonnie felt like backing away but she didn't, instead she placed her hand in the crook of Jamie's elbow, squeezing it.

"Bonnie is it?"

She swallowed hard, nodding her head, her hazel eyes wide as saucers.

He held out his hand. "I'm Damon Salvatore...this is my home." He waited a moment for that to sink in as they shook hands. "Your brother was standing outside in the hot sun watching us work, so I invited him inside to get him out of the heat. I hope that was okay?"

"No. I mean yes." Bonnie hated how flustered she sounded. She took a breath. "That was really nice of you to let him come inside. He's been dying to have a look around for the longest time."

Bonnie slightly gasped when his hand tightened around hers for a small second before letting go.

It pulsated from the brief contact and she flexed her fingers before holding onto Jamie's arm once again because she needed something to steady her as his eyes refused to free her from his gaze.

Damon heard how her heart began to beat just a little bit faster.

Jamie cut into the conversation, breaking the spell of Damon's eyes. "And Bonnie guess what, Damon says I can come over anytime I want…isn't that great?"

Damon tried to read the girl's mind but he couldn't. _Interesting_.

Bonnie chanced a look at Damon her Spidey sense activating and overriding her teenage girl hormones.

Gorgeous or not this man was a complete stranger.

They didn't know anything about him and vice versa and yet he'd invited Jamie into his home with an open invitation to return anytime?

Bonnie Bennett didn't see the world through rose colored glasses; her parents didn't raise her that way. She knew the potential dangers out there. For all she knew this guy was one of those perverts that liked to fuck young boys and he probably saw Jamie as an easy target because he was mentally handicapped.

Damon watched in fascination as Bonnie's whole demeanor changed, she even placed herself in front of her brother, blocking the boy with her small body.

Jamie placed his hand on her delicate shoulder to calm her. "It's okay Bonnie…he's nice."

Well that was certainly a first, Damon thought drily to himself unable to look away from the girl and not really wanting to.

She was now very alert, like she'd just realized the danger of the situation.

Smart girl, Damon thought, but a little too late in the game.

She'd foolishly walked into his home and the monster inside of him knew that if he wanted to he could compel her brother and the other workmen to forget that they'd seen her enter the house and she would be at his complete mercy.

The sound of a telephone ringing broke Damon from his sinister thoughts and he watched as the girl pulled a phone from her pocket and answered it.

"It's okay…I found him. He was at the Salvatore boarding house…we're leaving now. Thanks for everything Matt. I appreciate your help. I'll talk to you later."

Well, there went that evil idea.

Bonnie ended the call and placed the phone back into her pocket. "Come on Jamie, we have to get going." She said, giving Damon a dirty look before pulling the boy towards the pocket door she'd entered through just minutes ago.

Jamie protested. "But wait…I didn't say goodbye to Damon."

"Don't worry about it…he's good." She said, not looking back.

Bonnie was so thankful when they got outside that her whole body shagged relief.

With his vampire hearing Damon heard her tell Jamie in a firm tone to stay away from him and the boarding house that it wasn't safe to be there.

Damon growled, kicking over the ladder.

Laughter echoed throughout the large room. Damon turned around with a snarl on his face to see his own little brother leaning back with his foot against the wall and arms crossed over his chest.

"She thinks you're a possible child molester." The caramel haired Salvatore said in amusement.

So Stefan was able to read her thoughts. At least one of them could.

The younger vampire pushed himself from off the wall. "I don't blame her really…it was rather odd of you to invite the kid in like that. We're living in very different times, brother. People are aware of predators. She just mistook you for the wrong kind." He chuckled.

Damon's jaw tensed.

Stefan looked at his brother and all amusement left him. "Damon why are you doing this? She's not Emily. Yes the girl's the spitting image of her but that's all."

"Don't you think I know that?!" Damon bellowed.

"Then why are we here brother?" Stefan asked calmly.

Damon turned away from his brother's insightful eyes. "I promised Emily that I would protect her descendants... I owe her this!"

"Damon the only thing that girl has to worry about are those horny little teenage boys sniffing after her…and that's every pretty girl. She doesn't need you to protect her. The only real danger to this girl is _you_."

When his older brother didn't refute this Stefan thought that maybe he was finally getting through to Damon. Heaven knew that he was desperate to get the fuck out of this sleepy little backwoods town where nothing exciting ever happened.

"You've seen with your own eyes that she and her brother are okay, so let's just go and you can come back in another ten years to checkup on them."

Damon shook his head. "I can't do that." _Not_ _now._

"Why because that was the original plan, to come here and check in on the Bennett's and then leave…what changed?"

Damon walked across the room and stood in front of the window, folding his arms across his chest. "I like it here…it's peaceful... and I need a little break from all the carousing I've been doing for the last few years and renovating this old house is just the thing I need."

Stefan shook his head. Yeah right.

He knew without a shadow of a doubt that the moment Damon saw with his eyes that Bonnie Bennett had grown into a carbon copy of his beloved Emily, everything changed.

Emily was a slave on their father's plantation and she and Damon had fell in love. Of course because of the times they had to keep their relationship a secret but eventually their father found out and he sold Emily to punish Damon for disgracing the family.

It wasn't until a couple of years later after he'd been turned into a vampire that Damon found Emily but by then she'd married another slave and had children by him. But Damon didn't care and he selfishly took Emily from her family. He'd forced her into an impossible situation. Yes, Emily still loved him but she also loved her two babies and begged him to get them as well, but Damon refused to share her with anyone, including her children and Emily couldn't bear to live without them, so one night she tried to escape Damon to go back to her family and he went crazy. He vamp out and bit her, draining her until she was almost dead and then turned her.

When she awoke, Emily was deathly afraid of Damon and cowered every time he tried to touch her. But it wasn't until she realized that he'd turned her into a monster just like him that Emily began to lose her mind. She could never go back to her babies now. What if she tried to kill them? She couldn't take that chance, so in an act of desperation for the sake of her children, Emily killed herself by walking out into the sun.

Damon never forgave himself and made a vow to watch over her children as long as he lived.

"Who do you think you're fooling brother?" Stefan asked softly.

Damon turned glaring eyes on him. "I don't have to explain myself to you Stefan!"

"What about her?"

Damon turned away.

"She's sixteen years old Damon…her life is just beginning. She's got nothing to do with what happened between you and Emily all those years ago. It's not fair of you to barge into her life and turn it upside. Let the past stay dead along with _her_. You can't recreate history."

Damon didn't say anything.

Stefan dropped his eyes from his brother, having come to a decision. "Well I'm not going to stay here and watch you tear this girl's life apart because we both know that's exactly what's going to happen…so let me know when you've grown bored of living the simple life and we'll go do some damage on some unsuspecting town."

By the time Damon turned around, Stefan was gone.

* * *

Bonnie and Matt sat on her front porch and watched as the sun was finally setting on the hot day. Jamie sat stretched out on the porch swing enjoying a bowl of butter pecan ice cream.

"I can't believe the summer's almost over and in three weeks school will be starting." The sixteen year old boy complained.

Bonnie nudged his shoulder playfully with hers. "I thought you of all people would be excited for the new school year to begin _Mr. Varsity Football Player_." She teased.

Matt blushed, ducking his blonde head in modesty. He was the only junior playing on the Varsity team this year.

He gently nudged Bonnie back. "I am…it's just…I don't know. It sucks that Kol is the team captain, you know. I hate that guy."

Bonnie laid her head against his arm. "I know…everybody does…even his so called friends."

Her and Matt Donovan had been best friends since elementary school. A day didn't go by that they didn't see each other.

Matty was the ultimate good guy, but that wasn't to say that he was a wuss because he wasn't; the teenage boy had handed down a few ass whoopings over the years, and they mainly were because he was taking up for Bonnie and Jamie.

She was always jumping to defend her brother and this was fine a few years ago when they were children but they weren't little kids anymore and Bonnie could really get hurt now if one of those guys decided to really put their hands on her, but so far no one had crossed that line and who was to say that it would never happen.

"Hey you know what…" Bonnie said changing the subject and impulsively reached for Matt's hand.

He winced and she let him go.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." He said, dropping his hand between his legs, out of her sight.

Bonnie looked at him for a long moment before reaching over him and grabbing his wrist. She lifted up his arm and gasped when she saw how red and raw looking his knuckles were.

"Oh my god Matt what happened to your hand?"

He yanked away from her grasp. "Nothing."

Bonnie shook her head. "Don't do that Matt…please tell me what happened."

He stood up from the porch and walked down the few steps until he was standing on the walkway.

Bonnie got up as well.

He sighed, rolling his eyes and then pulled Bonnie to the side onto the grass so that Jamie couldn't hear them.

"I got into a fight with Kol."

"What? Why?"

"He was telling lies."

She frowned for a moment. "What kind of lies?"

"Lies about you."

Her head jerked back. "Me? What did he say about me?"

Matt dropped his eyes from hers. "He said that last Saturday while everyone was at the softball game you and him fucked in the woods."

Bonnie was rendered speechless. After a moment she found her voice. "He said what?" She asked incredulously.

Matt took hold of her delicate shoulders. "Hey, no one believed him okay."

Guys spreading lies about their sexual conquests happened all the time but this was the first time that she was the subject of said lie and the fact that it was probably floating all around town by now made her feel soiled. And it didn't make a difference that she knew the truth because that one lie had the power to make people think differently of her.

Bonnie was no fool. "Of course they did Matt and many more will when they hear about it. I wasn't at the game on Saturday so that only makes his lie even more believable."

She pulled away out of Matt's reach. "I can't believe this." She said, shaking her head. "I swear when I see that bastard am going to…"

"Hey." Matt said, cutting her off and forcing her to look at him. "It's been handled." He said softly. "Come here." He pulled Bonnie into his arms, hugging her.

"Hey momma." They heard Jamie say from the porch.

Bonnie pulled away from Matt to find her mother standing on the walkway looking at her.

"Bonnie get inside, I need to have a talk with you." Abby said, her tone strict.

Bonnie swallowed hard before looking at Matt. "I'll see you tomorrow okay."

Matt nodded his head.

When he walked by Abby he politely said hello, but once he was out of her line of vision he threw up the call me hand gesture to Bonnie. She nodded her head.

"Jamie go to your room so that I can talk to your sister." Abby said once they got inside the house.

The boy bit his lip, his worried eyes going to Bonnie.

Bonnie gave him a closed mouth smile to try to put him at ease. He went upstairs.

She sat down at the end of the sofa and waited.

Bonnie didn't have to wait long. "What's this I hear of you having sex in the woods with Kol Mikaelson?"

Damn.

Bonnie closed her eyes. "It's a lie, momma. He's just trying to get back at me because I won't have anything to do with him."

"But why say it was you Bonnie?"

"I just told you…because I'm not interested in him…and when I told him that in the woods he got mad and attacked me…"

Abby shook her head in confusion, cutting her off. "So you're saying that he raped you?"

"Wait, what? No, no. He didn't rape me…"

"Bonnie, you just said that the boy attacked you!"

"He did…he pushed me up against the tree and kissed me…I tried to fight him off but he was too strong and all of a sudden he was pulled off me and the next thing I knew he was lying on the ground and I ran away!"

Abby looked at her daughter like she was crazy. "He was pulled from you?...by who?"

Bonnie lowered her eyes. "I-I don't know…I didn't see anyone else around."

Abby had heard enough. "That's it. Tomorrow I'm taking you to the doctor and getting you put on birth control because I'll be damned if you come up pregnant and I'm stuck raising your bastard!"

Bonnie stood up. "What?!"

"You heard what I said!"

"Momma, I'm still a virgin…I've never done anything with anyone…I swear!"

"Stop lying to me!"

"I'm not lying…all I've ever done is kiss and that's all!"

"You lie…just tonight I caught Matt all over you!"

"What's wrong with you…he was just hugging me!"

Abby lost it and slapped the girl across her face. "Girl, you done lost your mind? Don't you ever talk to me that way!"

Bonnie held the side of her burning face, crying. She shook her head. "Why do you hate me so much? I don't understand, what did I do to make you turn against me?" She sobbed. "Daddy would have never let you treat me this way!" She shouted as she ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

Bonnie closed the door to her bedroom, locking it and then threw herself on top of the bed and cried her eyes out.

Jamie softly knocked on her door begging her to let him in, but she didn't.

After a while he stopped knocking and just slid to floor with his head pressed against the door and listened to her cry, his own tears falling down his face.

* * *

The next day Bonnie was given her first gynecological exam. The whole experience left her feeling violated and even when it was confirmed that her hymen was still intact Bonnie didn't feel vindicated.

Bonnie didn't feel much of anything. She was numb.

She was quiet for the rest of the day and so was Jamie, who sat with her and held her hand the entire time. And every now and then he'd lean his head against hers and say, please feel better Bonnie, while rubbing her back.

* * *

A couple of days passed and Bonnie found herself needing to get out of the house, so she and Jamie walked to the local convenience store to buy some ice cream to go with the brownies that they were going to be making later on.

It was hot outside as they walked. So when they finally entered the air conditioned store it felt like heaven.

Bonnie stopped at the magazine rack and picked up the weekly edition of People and began to flip through the pages because she was in no hurry to get back out there in the heat. Jamie stood right beside her looking at all the covers of the magazines until something caught his eyes. It was a car magazine with a beautiful blonde woman draped over the hood of a Ferrari.

They stood there for a good ten minutes before Bonnie decided that it was time to go. So they went and got the ice cream and paid for it and was walking out the store at the exact moment Kol pulled up his car.

"Hey Bonnie." He called out to her.

She didn't acknowledge him and kept on walking.

They heard his car door open and then slam shut behind them.

Bonnie took hold of Jamie's hand.

In no time they were surrounded by Kol and his friends.

"Now is that any way to treat the guy that you lost your virginity to?" He taunted.

Bonnie glared up at him and saw the remnants of a black eye. It seemed that Matt had gotten him good.

"I wish I could have seen that shiner when it was brand new. I bet it was lovely…that's what you get for telling lies." She said with sugar in her voice. "Now move out the way." She sneered.

He eyes traveled nastily down the length of her body before going back to her eyes. "Make me, you fucking slut."

No one saw it coming and it shocked the hell out of everyone when Jamie Bennett cold cocked Kol Mikaelson.

For literally a few seconds no one moved. Kol held his jaw in disbelief and after a short moment he got his bearings and punched Jamie in his stomach.

"You fucking bastard!" Bonnie screamed.

The only thing that she had at her disposal was the ice cream in a plastic bag and she used that, swinging it at Kol's head and got him good.

"Fuck!" He yelled, grabbing his head.

Why was everyone going for his fucking face?!

One of the boys grabbed Bonnie from behind and held her while Kol and the other boy went after Jamie.

"Nooo!" Bonnie screamed. "Help…please, somebody help us!" She screamed.

Screeching tires could be heard from behind them and then moments later Bonnie heard a deep voice say. "Now this doesn't seem fair at all, two against one."

She looked and saw that it was Damon Salvatore and watched as he pulled Kol off of Jamie and roughly pushed the boy to the side like he was a rage doll. Kol hit the brick wall hard and fell to the ground.

The boy who had been holding Jamie down let him go and backed away.

Damon then turned his blue eyes on the boy who was holding Bonnie and his eyes glinted dangerously. The boy was smart enough to let Bonnie go and she wasted no time running to her brother's side.

She kneeled down beside Jamie and saw that he had a slit lip and a bloody nose and Bonnie lost her shit.

She ran over to Kol who was still trying to get oriented and began pummeling his back with her fists. He fell to back the ground and she began kicking him.

Bonnie felt someone grab her from behind to pull her away but she was able to get in one good stump to the bastard's back.

"You fuck with my brother again and I'll kill you…you hear me asshole…I'll kill you!" She screamed.

"Hush!" Damon hissed against her ear.

Seconds later, Bonnie found herself in front of a light blue Camaro. Damon opened the car door for her and when she saw her brother in the backseat, she stopped struggling and got inside. Damon slammed the car door shut and went around to the driver's side.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked worriedly as she leaned over the front seat.

Jamie had his head tilted back with what looked to be a balled up tee shirt pressed against his nose to stop the bleeding.

"Yes."

She touched the side of his head. "Does it hurt?" She asked stupidly.

"Of course it hurts…now sit down and buckle your seatbelt before the cops pull me over." Damon said from the driver's seat.

Bonnie did as she was told, sitting forward in the seat and Damon watched her as she bulked her seatbelt.

Bonnie caught him looking at her. "What?"

"Are you okay?" He asked.

His tone had her looking away. It sounded so intimate how he said it, like he actually cared. "I'm fine." She said, looking out the window.

"So what started the fight back there?" He asked conversationally because it was too quiet inside the car.

"Kol called Bonnie a bad word and I punched him in his face." Jamie said from the back.

Damon looked over at Bonnie who was still looking out the window.

"Damn right Jamie. Always defend your sister. That's what brothers are for." Damon said, his eyes still on Bonnie.

She turned to look at him. "Don't tell him that because he can get hurt trying to defend me... like he did today."

"And what about you?" He asked.

There was a slight pause. "I don't matter." She said turning back to the window.

Damon didn't like the sound of that. They drove in silence for the rest of the drive and a few minutes later the car was pulling up into their driveway.

Bonnie turned to look over at Damon. "Thank you…for everything."

He nodded his head.

She unbuckled the seatbelt and opened the door and got out. She then leaned down and pulled up the lever to push the front seat forward so that Jamie to get out.

"Goodbye Damon." He said, exiting the car.

"Goodbye buddy." He replied.

Bonnie and Jamie were walking to the house when suddenly the car horn blew. She looked back to see Damon holding up the bag with their ice cream inside.

His pale blue eyes that matched the color of the car were locked on her and she realized that he was expecting her to come get the bag from him.

She walked back to his car and took the ice cream. "Thanks."

"Any time."

Bonnie's eyebrows quirked and she stood there and watched as he backed out of the driveway.

* * *

It wasn't until later on that night while Bonnie was getting ready for bed that something occurred to her.

She never gave Damon directions to their house, which begged the question...how in the hell did he know where they lived?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello people, here's the latest update. Enjoy!**

* * *

_There was something different about her Damon now. They'd been apart for two years so of course people could change in that small amount of time but that wasn't the type of change that Emily observed in Damon. His was more physical than anything else and Emily noticed it the moment he kissed her after being reunited. _

_His lips weren't as soft and tender like she remembered them to be, they were slightly firmer and not as warm to the touch. _

_And before when he would hold her in his arms, she could melt right into him but now his body was more solid, like there was something else underneath his skin other than flesh and bone. Even sometimes when Damon would playfully grab her, his grip around her wrist would feel like iron or steel, something unbreakable. _

_She could feel the strength inside of him._

_The first time he made love to her after being separated for so long, Emily felt like she was with a stranger. The weight of his body on top of hers and the smell of his skin was all wrong. And, being with him sexually left Emily exhausted now; she would have zero strength after they were done. She was depleted to the point that all she could do was sleep it off. And after a couple times of this, unbeknownst to Emily, Damon began feeding her his blood, putting it in her food and wine. And sometimes in the midst of their love making Damon would lose control and bite her where ever his mouth happened to be on her body but would compel her to forget.  
_

_The one time he bit her neck the scarf she had covering the wound came undone while a servant was helping Emily dress for dinner and the girl saw it and screamed that she had the mark of the devil and tried to run from the room._

_Damon snapped her neck. _

_But not in a million years would it have occurred to Emily that all of these changes in Damon were because he was now one of the undead. A vampire. Had Emily known this she would have never begged for her children to be brought there but she missed them so much and wanted them with her that she constantly pleaded with Damon to get them to the point that he was tempted to compel her to forget that she even had children. _

_Over time, Emily began to resent Damon's selfish love for her. It wasn't normal for him to want her exclusively to himself even at the expense of her children. _

_There was an unfeeling coldness about him that wasn't there before. The Damon she once knew had been kind and compassionate. _

_And the love he had for her had grown possessive. It was almost territorial if that was possible and she didn't know what happened to make him become this way._

_Emily would try to get him to talk about what happened after she left, but Damon would always deflect her questions. But something happened to him in those two years that they were separated.  
_

_He was so cryptic with his speech now, like he knew about things she didn't. And sometimes the things he would do frightened her. There would be times that Emily would swear Damon was reading her mind and no matter where she was on the property he knew where to find her. _

_It freaked her out. _

_But nothing freaked her out more than the morning when she came on her menses during breakfast and she'd excused herself to go to her room and Damon had followed her._

_He lifted her skirt and kneeled down in front of her and began to lick the blood from her womb. Emily couldn't believe what was happening. _

_What man did this? _

_And when there was no more blood on her person, he stiffened his tongue and licked her deep inside._

_Afterwards Damon told Emily that what occurred between them was nothing to be ashamed of because he loved her and when you loved someone you loved everything about them and that what they did to each other could never be considered wrong. _

_Damon read her mind. _

_Emily wasn't swayed by his words; she thought that there was something gravely wrong with him and even though she loved him, she was afraid._

* * *

Bonnie took her time walking home from the public library. It was so hot outside and the weatherman advised everyone to take it easy if they were going to be out in the sweltering heat.

She could feel the sweat gathering between her breasts and she wished that she'd thought to sprinkle on some body powder before leaving the house, but she'd been too excited when the automatic library service called to notify her that her book had come in at the local branch.

She'd waited two months to get her hands on this book and she couldn't wait to read it. That was one of the draw backs to living in a small town, always having to wait to read the number one bestsellers. She was tempted to open the book now and start reading while she walked but she decided to wait until she got home so that she could fix a bowl of ice cream to carry up to her room and stretch out on her bed and read in comfort.

It would shave five minutes off her walk if she were to cut through the Salvatore property, so Bonnie crossed the street and walked down the path that lead to the boarding house. In no time she was cutting through the yard and walking past the large house, thoughts of Damon Salvatore invading her mind.

She didn't know what to think of the guy. At first she thought his motives to befriending her brother were suspect, but when he intervened during that fight with Kol and his friends, coming to their aid like that put another spin on things, so Bonnie didn't know what to think.

She suddenly stopped walking and turned her head towards the house. The girl chewed on her bottom lip for a second, thinking and before she could change her mind Bonnie began walking towards the house. The closer she got the more her heart began to pound. She was on the porch about to knock when she chickened out. What the hell was she doing? She quickly turned around about to leave when the front door opened.

"Bonnie?" She heard him say from the door.

Shit.

Bonnie briefly closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before turning around and her jaw dropped.

Was this guy for real?

No one looked this good in real life, she thought as her eyes absorbed his magnificent shirtless form clad in nothing but jeans and work boots with one of those tool belts around his waist.

He was ridiculously cut with just the right size muscles.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, wiping his hands with a dingy rag.

She quickly looked away trying not to outright ogle his body.

Yeah, what was she doing there, trying to think fast because he'd totally thrown her off by his partial nudity?

"How did you know where Jamie and I lived?" She blurted out. That had not been at the top of her list of questions.

Damn. Busted. Damon's face remained the same, giving nothing away. The lie eased off his tongue effortlessly.

"Oh the first time I met your brother he told me that he lived in the yellow house on Maple Drive."

"Oh." Bonnie said.

She was going to have to talk to Jamie about telling strangers where he lived.

Damon took advantage of her sudden fascination with his doorframe and took his fill of her. She had her hair pulled up in a messy bun, exposing her slender neck and delicate shoulders. He thought the color of her skin was beautiful.

And though the summer blouse she wore was pretty and girlie it looked to be a size too big on her petite frame almost covering her shorts. His eyes traveled down her legs and they were very shapely for her short stature.

He smiled to himself when he saw that she was sporting an ankle bracelet and that her toenails were painted hot pink. She was so girlie and yet she was scrappy and cursed like a sailor when she was pissed off, the only thing about her that wasn't like his Emily.

Bonnie suddenly looked at him and once again caught Damon looking at her but he didn't seem to care.

"Cute toe ring." He said.

Bonnie stupidly looked down at her small feet like she didn't know it was there. "Um…thanks." She looked back up at him. "So you're gay?"

What the fuck was wrong with her mouth today? She was just blurting out all kinds of shit!

Her mouth dropped in mortification. "I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to say that. I-I…"

She was cut off by his laughter.

Bonnie felt her face heat up with embarrassment. She looked everywhere but at him.

"Wow." That was definitely one for the books. Damon Salvatore gay? Seriously?

It would scare the fuck out of her if she knew just how much he loved pussy; eating it, sticking it, fingering it, smelling it. He couldn't get enough of it.

"Why Bonnie, what on earth are you doing here?"

Bonnie turned around to see Matt's mom walking up behind her with some kind of covered dish in her hands. Her hair was all done up and she was wearing makeup and her boobs were popping out of the cinched at the waist body hugging wrapped dress she had on.

Bonnie moved slightly out the way so that now the older woman was standing in front of Damon. "Hi Mrs. Donovan." She said politely.

Kelly Donovan gave the teenage girl a strange look but was preempted by Damon before she could say anything more to her.

"So what do I owe the honor of this little visit?" He asked grinning.

He and Kelly had gotten to know each other _very well_ the other night and it looked like she was back for seconds.

The older woman gave him the _oh you know_ look. "I figured you'd be starved by now after working on the house all day so I decided to whip you up something delicious to eat."

Damon lifted the corner of the aluminum foil covered dish and peeked inside. "Lasagna, yum, my absolute fav." He lied, winking at her.

"I aim to please."

Damon raised his brow. "You sure do."

Okay, Bonnie had seen and heard enough. She didn't know what was going on but it was creeping her out. It looked like they were flirting with each other. She didn't know how old Damon was but he was certainly younger than Mrs. Donovan.

She turned to leave and Damon's eyes immediately snapped in her direction. "Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah, I have to get home?" She answered

"Well don't I get a goodbye?" He asked playfully.

"Bye." She said walking away.

He smirked.

Kelly watched Damon as his eyes followed Bonnie until she disappeared around the corner of his house.

The brunette cleared her throat to gain his attention once again. "You better stop staring at her like that, she's jailbait you know." She said smiling through clenched teeth, her blue eyes somewhat hard.

Damon cocked his head to the side, giving her the eyes. "Now don't tell me you're jealous of a little sixteen year old girl."

Kelly snorted, but smiled at him, her mouth no longer tense. "So are you going to invite me in or what?"

Damon grabbed her by the waist, pulling her inside the house.

The moment the door closed, they were going at it. The lasagna dropped to the floor, forgotten.

He fucked her up against the wall just like he did the other night behind the Grille.

* * *

The next day, Bonnie was sitting at a table waiting for Matt at the Grille. Her eyes kept going to the table a few feet from hers at the group of girls who she just knew were talking about her because they kept looking her way and snickering behind their hands.

She tried not to let it get to her even though she'd hoped by now that everyone would have stop gossiping about her supposedly hookup in the woods with Kol. It seemed that everyone believed his lies about her.

"Why the long face?" Vickie asked, placing a glass of lemonade in front of Bonnie.

Vickie was Matt's older sister and she was now working at Grille after having dropped out of community college.

Bonnie looked at the girls at the other table and Vickie followed her stare.

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Hey Bon, don't let those little skanks get to you okay. No one really believes that you had sex with Kol, they just don't have anything better to talk about. It's a small town remember."

Bonnie smiled up at the older girl. "Thanks Vickie."

Vickie leaned down close to Bonnie's ear. "How about a plate of chili cheese fries on the house?"

Bonnie nodded her head.

"Good, I'll be right back." She said smiling.

Five minutes later Matt still hadn't gotten there but Bonnie didn't mind so much as she dug into her complimentary fries.

"Hey Bonnie." A brown haired teenage boy said, pulling out the chair across from hers and sitting down.

"Hey Tyler. What's up?" Bonnie said, wiping her hands with a napkin, not really sure why he'd come to sit down.

Tyler Lockwood was a junior just like her and Matt but they ran in different circles.

"I just thought I'd come say hello, we haven't really talked to each other this summer." He said, reaching for her fries but Bonnie pulled the plate out of his way.

"We haven't really talked ever Tyler." She said, raising an arched eyebrow.

He smirked. "True, but now that you're giving it up I thought it was time we got to know one another better."

Bonnie dropped her eyes, swallowing hard. She had not expected that from him.

"Kol said that you're a real nympho, so how about it…my parents aren't home so we can go back to my place?" He said licking his lips in anticipation.

Bonnie gathered her things and got up from the table.

"Hey I got booze." He tried again.

The girls at the other table laughed when Bonnie walked by them to exit the restaurant.

She walked outside into the warm evening. The sun would be setting in about an hour.

"Hey Bonnie." She heard from behind her but she ignored the voice and kept walking.

A moment later she felt someone take hold of her arm and turn her around.

"Don't touch me!" She cried out loudly, yanking free.

"Hey, I'm sorry." Damon said, holding up his hands.

Bonnie looked away, folding her arms across her midsection.

She looked so upset. He frowned.

"What happened?" He asked, taking a step forward.

Bonnie shook her head backing away. "Nothing…I have to go."

"Bonnie wait!" He called out.

"Sorry, I have to get home. It's getting late." She said over her shoulder.

Damon watched her go.

"Damn I'm just dying to get a piece of that." Damon heard a voice say from slightly behind him.

He turned around to see some brown haired teenage jock staring after Bonnie. Damon went up to him grabbing the little punk by his collar.

"What did you just say?" He gritted out.

Tyler sputtered. "H-Hey man, what are you doing?"

Damon gave him a hard shake, snapping Tyler's head back.

"Look I'm sorry okay...I shouldn't have said that!" The boy said scared.

"What just happened inside of the restaurant with Bonnie Bennett?"

"N-Nothing!"

Damon compelled him, Tyler's brown eyes dilating. "Tell me what happened inside of the restaurant with Bonnie."

"I sat down at her table and asked her to come back to my place so that we could have sex."

Damon's jaw tensed. "And what made you do that, you little fucker?"

"Because Kol said that he'd fucked her in the woods and that she was nympho, so I wanted to try her out for myself."

"Where is Kol now?" Damon said barely keeping his temper.

"I don't know…maybe he's still at football practice. The team has started their training sessions."

Damon let the boy go. "Thanks. Now I want you to go back inside the restaurant and kiss the first guy you see in his mouth and use your tongue."

Tyler nodded his head and walked back inside the restaurant.

* * *

Kol was pumped as he walked to his car after football practice. He couldn't wait for their first game of the season.

He unlocked the trunk to his car and threw his gear inside; he was just about to slam the hood shut when someone stopped him.

Kol swung his head to the said and recognized Damon from the other day in front of the convenience store.

"Hey man, I don't want any trouble." He said swallowing hard.

Damon smirk. "Well I think it's a little too late for that don't you think?"

Kol quirked his brows. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you going around spreading lies about Bonnie Bennett."

Kol rolled his eyes. "Look man it's true all right. She's a slut. She gave it up to me in the woods like a bitch in heat. She's a straight up nympho. She'll let any guy fuck her!"

"You lie." Damon sneered.

He then looked down at the football gear in the boy's car. "You love to play football don't you? I bet your whole identity is wrapped up in playing sports. It would wreck you if you couldn't play anymore, wouldn't it? You'd be just another ordinary talentless little punk going nowhere in this small town."

Kol swallowed hard, his heart pumping.

Damon raised his eyes to the boy's, compelling him.

"You will remember nothing."

"I will remember nothing." Kol repeated like a parrot.

"Put your hand down on the car."

Kol lowered his hand from the hood until it rested on the trunk.

"Don't make a sound."

Kol nodded his head.

Damon smiled as he slammed the hood down, crushing every single bone in Kol's right hand.

Kol Mikaelson's dreams of being a professional football player were officially over.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So I'm guessing by the drop in reviews that you guys don't like the direction I'm taking this story, well that's a shame, but I guess you can't win them all. **

**In any case, here's the latest update and thank you to the ones who are sticking with this fic and giving feedback because **_**sometimes**_** I do use your suggestions to further the plot such as I did in this chapter, so thanks. **

**Oh and Bonnie is not a witch in this story, so sorry. **

**Now on to the story. Enjoy! **

* * *

The renovations to the boarding house were finally complete from the inside to the out and it no longer had that gothic, haunted look about it, though it still remained the most commanding house on the block.

On the inside Damon had done a complete overhaul, getting rid of everything and decorating the house to his tastes, which consisted of rich, bold colors and sleek yet masculine furniture. The house mirrored who and what he was without being overtly overstated.

But now that the house was finished Damon Salvatore had way too much time on his hands and that was proving to be a very dangerous thing to the citizens of Mystic Fall. With each passing day the small town was becoming the vampire's own personal playground as he fell back into old habits but it wasn't that much fun without Stefan but it did keep him distracted from what he truly wanted but denied himself because for once in his undead life he was trying not to be selfish, and take what he wanted.

But god only knew how long that would last.

Damon went out nightly, a true predator on the prowl and because of his beauty it was more than easy to catch unsuspecting prey but Damon liked the hunt.

It was the best part about being a vampire.

* * *

Abby was just leaving the hospital after having worked a double shift and was feeling the effects as she got into her car; she was bone tired and all she could think about was getting home and jumping into the shower and sleeping for the rest of the day. She yawned as she came to a stop at the red light and watched as the sun slowly began to rise in the sky. It was going to be another scorcher today but that was okay because she planned on staying inside and maybe after she woke up she'd give Bonnie a break and make dinner tonight.

Ever since having Bonnie examined by a doctor and finding out that she was still a virgin, Abby hadn't been able to look her teenage daughter in the eyes and things were really strained around the house. Whenever Abby was home Bonnie would mostly stay closed up in her room reading some book or her and Jamie would go to the park or the movies or library, anywhere really so that she wasn't around the house much and when Abby would spend time with Jamie, Bonnie use that time to hang out with her friends.

It was like Bonnie was purposely trying to stay out of her way like she really thought Abby hated her and it made the woman feel guilty.

Her and Bonnie used to be so close and Abby missed those days but after Rudy died, everything changed and there was so much placed on her shoulders and it became too much. Going back to work and having to work long hours while having to raise two kids, one of which was a special needs child was overwhelming and there was no extended family to turn to and lend a hand, it was just the three of them.

And at the time Abby didn't know what to do because if she didn't work then they would lose the house, so that meant only one thing. Bonnie would have to give up her childhood and help carry some of the load, which meant being the mommy of the house.

So at twelve years old while Abby was at work, Bonnie would make sure that Jamie was fed, took a bath every day and had clean clothes to wear. Every morning she would walk them to school and be waiting outside his classroom at the end of the day so that they could walk home.

Once home, Bonnie would make them a snack and start on her homework while trying to help Jamie with his and then around five o'clock she would begin to make dinner so that it would be ready by seven o'clock when their mom got off of work.

There was no going to a friend's house after school or hanging out at the mall. That was Bonnie's life and she wasn't even a teenager yet.

The light turned green and the car behind hers honked its horn when she didn't go, pulling Abby from her thoughts. She pressed on the gas pedal and crossed the intersection and was immediately sideswiped by a semi-truck whose driver had fallen asleep at the wheel.

She was killed instantly.

* * *

Jamie was in the living room watching television while Bonnie was in the kitchen making breakfast. She had just finished frying the bacon and was turning the heat off the grits when the doorbell rang.

"I got it Jamie." Bonnie said, wiping her hands dry on a dish towel.

She walked to the door and looked through the peephole and frowned when she saw that it was Sheriff Forbes and another officer standing at the door.

Bonnie undid the locks and opened the door and the looks on their faces had her swallowing hard.

"Hi Bonnie, can we please come in." The blonde woman asked.

Bonnie bit her bottom lip wondering what was going on. Was this about the fight the other day with Kol and his friends? Had her mother pressed charges like she said she would and the Sheriff was there to hear their side of the story?

The teenager nodded her head, opening the door wider so that they could enter.

When Jamie saw the police he got up from off the floor and sat on the sofa. Bonnie sat down next to him while the two officers sat in the two chairs opposite them.

"What's this about Sheriff?" Bonnie asked, becoming scared by the expressions on their faces.

Something bad had happened, she could feel it inside.

Sheriff Forbes cleared her throat. She looked at both teens. "This morning there was an accident."

Bonnie immediately stood up and walked behind the sofa, tightly gripping the edge. Oh god, this was eerily like four years ago.

Her heart began to pound as she remembered being woken up in the middle of the night by her mother's screams and she'd jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to see two officers in their living room and one of them was holding her mother in his arms while she cried. And all the twelve year old could hear was her mother sobbing over and over again that _he can't be dead_ and that's when she realized that her mother was talking about her father.

Sheriff Forbes looked at the girl with tears in her eyes. It was moments like this that she hated her job.

"I'm sorry Bonnie."

Bonnie shook her head tears already sliding down her face. "Please, please, please don't say it."

Jamie didn't understand what was going on. He kept looking back and forth between the Sheriff and his sister.

He stood up and went to his sister. "What's wrong Bonnie?"

"Oh god Jamie…momma's dead!" She sobbed quietly, hugging him.

His brows drew together in confusion not understanding. "What…no she's not Bonnie."

The Sheriff stood up and went to them. She gently touched Jamie's shoulder so that he would look at her.

The boy pulled away from his sister. "I'm sorry Jamie but she is…your mother was killed this morning on her way home by a truck driver who fell asleep at the wheel. I'm sorry baby, she's really gone." The woman said with tears slipping from her eyes.

Jamie's whole face crumbled. "What…no…she's not dead…she can't be!"

Bonnie grabbed him, hugging him tightly to her once again.

"No…no." He cried, squeezing his eyes shut.

* * *

When news hit of Abby's death, neighbors began flocking to the house. Matt and his sister dropped everything when they heard and came over and found Jamie and Bonnie just sitting on the sofa clutching each other hands like they were scared something else bad would happen if they let go. He moved across the room and sat down on the coffee table in front of them while Vickie stood at his side.

"Bonnie." He said softly, touching her knee.

She looked up at him and he swallowed hard. She wasn't there; it was like Bonnie had checked out. He looked around the room at all the people just standing around watching and he squeezed her knee.

"Hey, I'm going to take care of everything…you just stay here with Jamie okay."

He kissed her forehead as he got up and squeezed Jamie's shoulder.

First thing first was to get all of these people out of the house because they weren't serving a purpose just standing around running their mouths because they had nothing else better to do with their time.

Matt politely but firmly asked everyone to leave. It took a few minutes to get everyone out because people felt the need to once again tell the two teens just how sorry they were for their lost.

Once everyone was gone, Matt and Vickie watched as Sheriff Forbes sat down in front of Bonnie and her brother.

She reached over and touched the teenage girl's hand. "Bonnie, I'm going to need you to give me the name and number of one of your relatives so that I can call and inform them of what's happened."

Bonnie looked up at the woman, her eyes slightly swollen and red from crying. "There is no one to call. It was just me, momma, and Jamie."

Sheriff Forbes nodded her head. This wasn't good.

* * *

Kelly Donovan was still a very good looking woman at thirty-eight years old. She ate right and kept her body in shape because she knew how tight the competition was out there and she'd been on the market for a long time now and was ready for a real relationship. She'd been divorced for over ten years and now that both of her kids were old enough to take care of themselves, it was time to live her life. Of course she'd dated and had boyfriends over the years, but no one had ever really got her juices going… that was until now.

Damon Salvatore just showed up out of nowhere and thank GAWD for that because this town had no real prospects in the men department, so boy was he a catch. She couldn't get enough of him. He was gorgeous and young and had the body of an Adonis but more importantly he could fuck her into next Tuesday and be able to do it again five seconds later. He was unbelievable. She'd never in her life met a man like him. He made her pussy hot, in all of her years of fucking NEVER had a man had that kind of effect on her. It was official, Kelly Donovan had met the man of her dreams and so what if he was younger than her because as she saw it the both of them were at their sexual peaks, so it couldn't have been more perfect.

Kelly woke up with a smile on her face because she was in _his_ bed. They'd hooked up last night and she purposefully fell asleep because she wanted to wake up next to him but when she opened her eyes, she was alone in the bed.

Kelly sat up with a frown on her face and moments later Damon walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and she smiled.

"Good morning." She purred.

"Morning." He replied rather flat, going to the big dresser across the room.

Kelly's brows knitted together. He didn't even look her way. She ran a hand throw her tangled hair, trying not to let it worry her and watched as he dropped the towel to the floor giving her a great view of his ass and slipped on a pair of jeans.

Damn, he was beautiful.

She smiled biting her lip. "Didn't your mother tell you to always put on underwear?" She teased to lighten the mood.

Damon zipped up his pants before fastening the button and ignored the playful question. "The shower's yours if you want to wash up before you leave."

Wow. Okay. She swallowed hard. "Is there something wrong Damon?"

Yeah, he was ready for her to get the fuck out of his house.

"I just have a lot of things to do and you're sort of holding me up."

She tried not to take it personally. "Okay…I'll try to be quick then."

She went to get up when her phone went off in her purse that sat on the floor next to the bed.

She reached down and grabbed it.

It was a text from her son. She opened the message, reading it.

She gasped. "Oh my god." Kelly said, putting a hand to her mouth. "Abby Bennett was killed this morning in a car accident."

Damon turned his head to look at her. "What?"

Kelly got up from the bed. "I better get over there."

"I'll drive you." He uttered, sliding his shirt down over his torso.

* * *

They got to the Bennett house about ten minutes after Social Service showed up, but no one noticed them enter the house because everyone was too busy looking at Bonnie.

"You're not splitting us up!" She yelled angrily.

Sheriff Forbes had been forced to contact Social Service because Bonnie and Jamie didn't have any relatives that could take them in but never once did she see that coming.

Ms. Peters, the social worker from the department tried to speak in a calming tone to the upset girl.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry but your brother is a special needs child and he has to be placed in a separate facility."

"No, I'm not going to let you do it!" She shouted getting up from the sofa. Jamie stood up as well, taking his sister's hand.

The police officer who'd accompanied the social worker made a move but Sheriff Forbes stopped him. "Wait a minute there as to be some other way Ms. Peters, Bonnie and Jamie are all each other has now you can't separate them like this. It's not right."

The red headed woman shook her head. "I'm sorry Sheriff Forbes but unless someone is willing to take both children into their home until we're able to find a permanent foster home for them then they'll have to be separated. It's the law, I'm sorry."

Bonnie couldn't believe what was happening. It was like she losing her entire family in the span of a day.

She shook her head, tears rolling down her face. "If you take Jamie away from me I'll kill myself."

Everyone gasped.

Sheriff Forbes spoke first. "Now Bonnie you know you don't mean that, sweetie."

The girl nodded her head. "Yes I do. I'll kill myself...I swear it."

Damon stared at her and realized without a doubt that she would do it if they took the boy away from her. He had to do something fast. He turned to Kelly who was still standing next to him by the door and he quietly compelled her.

"Volunteer to take both of them into your home."

She blinked a few times and then turned to the room. "I'll take them…they can stay at my home until you're able to find them permanent placement."

Everyone turned their heads to the door and saw them standing there.

"And who are you?" Ms. Peters asked.

"My name is Kelly Donovan and I've known Bonnie and Jamie practically their entire lives and I'm willing to open my home to them for as long as possible."

Both Vickie and Matt's eyes widen not believing that this was their mother talking.

Sheriff Forbes spoke up. "I can vouch for her Ms. Peter's, this is a tight knit community and I've known Kelly for years, Jamie and Bonnie will be well taken care of in her home."

The woman stood up. "Okay Sheriff, I will allow this. Bonnie and Jamie will stay with Mrs. Donovan until we can find a suitable foster home willing to take both children."

Ms. Peter's walked to the door and the officer followed behind. "I will be in contact with you Ms. Donovan."

Kelly nodded her head, opening the door for them.

As soon as the door closed, Bonnie flew across the room and hugged the older woman. "Oh my god, thank you so much Mrs. Donovan."

Kelly hugged her back, still a little confused as to why she did this while Damon stood to the side of them, his eyes focused intently on Bonnie's tear stained face.

Fate had spoken and if there was ever anyone to take care of Jamie and Bonnie, it was him and Damon would see to it that it happened.

* * *

The next few days were a complete blur for both Bonnie and Jamie. It just felt like they were going through the motions but thankfully so far things were working out pretty well at the Donovan's. Vickie shared her room with Bonnie and Matt shared his with Jamie.

Everything that Bonnie used to do at home she did at the Donovan house, trying to make herself needed so that Mrs. Donovan wouldn't up and change her mind about them staying there. She was taking no chances. Her and Jamie just had to stay together. He was all the family she had left in the world.

She'd pray every day that Ms. Peters would find them a foster home together and two days before the funeral Bonnie's prayers were answered when the woman showed up at the Donovan house.

Vickie and Mrs. Donovan were at work and Matt had just left for football practice, so only Bonnie and Jamie were there when the woman showed up with her news.

"Hi Jamie, Bonnie…it's good to see you again." She said sitting down.

The two teenagers sat down on the sofa.

She smiled at them. "Well I've come bearing some good news. We were able to find you guys a home."

Bonnie took hold of Jamie's hand squeezing it. This was good. As long as they were together then everything would be fine.

"So when do we leave?" Bonnie asked.

"As soon as you can gather your things." Ms. Peters said simply.

"But what about Mrs. Donovan…"

"'She's been contacted Bonnie, she knows that you two won't be here when she gets home."

"Oh." The teenage girl said. She guessed that was it then. "Okay, we'll go get our things…come on Jamie." She said getting up.

Ten minutes later when Ms. Peters stopped her sedan in front of the boarding house Jamie and Bonnie looked at each other.

"Um…what's going on Ms. Peters." Bonnie asked from the back seat.

The woman turned around in her seat. "Why this is where you and your brother will be staying. Damon Salvatore is your new foster parent."

Bonnie's mouth dropped. Damon Salvatore had to be no more than twenty-five and he wasn't married and she was pretty sure that he didn't have a job.

No, this couldn't be right.

"Ms. Peters, I think there's been some sort of mistake." She said, scooting forward in the seat.

"There's no mistake Bonnie. Mr. Salvatore has been thoroughly investigated and I've personally talked to him and been to his home several times. You and your brother will be happy here."

What the fuck was going on? She was sounding like some recording, like she'd been programmed to say that.

But before Bonnie could question her further, she felt Jamie take her hand and she turned to look at him.

"Bonnie, we're going to be living in the boarding house. My wish came true…I can't believe it really came true." He said with his eyes lighting up in excitement.

This was the first time since finding out about their mother that he was this animated. The last few days he'd been withdrawing further and further into himself and it was starting to scare Bonnie.

She nodded her head. "It looks that way."

He smiled hugging her. "I got my wish."

* * *

Ms. Peters ranged the doorbell and a few moments later Damon opened the door. "You're here." He said smiling.

"Hi Damon." Jamie said excitedly.

"Hey Jamie." He said speaking back to the boy.

He then looked to the older woman. "Ms. Peters, it's good to see you again."

She blushed under his blue eyes. "You too Mr. Salvatore."

And lastly he turned his gaze on _her_. "Hello Bonnie."

"Hi." She said barely looking at him.

He forced himself to look away from her. "Well come in, come in. I have everything all ready for you guys."

Jamie walked in first, his breath catching in his throat while his eyes widened as he looked around.

"Well this is where I say goodbye." Ms. Peters said at the door.

"What?" Bonnie said looking at her incredulously.

So she was just going to leave them like that?

The woman touched Bonnie's arm. "You are in good hands Bonnie, I promise." She said and then walked away.

Bonnie honestly couldn't believe all this was happening.

She stood there in front of the door and watched as the woman got into her car and drove away.

"Bonnie?" She heard Damon say from the door.

He took hold of the black bag on her shoulder and placed it on his. "Come on, I'll show you two around the house."

She faced forward and walked inside.

Damon showed them around, his eyes constantly going to Bonnie to gauge her reaction but she just seemed to be going through the motions, but Jamie more than made up for her lack of response.

After the tour he showed the two teenagers to their bedroom. Damon stopped at Jamie's room first, opening the door and the boy couldn't believe his eyes when he walked inside. The room was twice the size of his bedroom at home. He touched everything that he walked past in total awe but he really got excited when he saw the flat screen TV and the X box with tons of video games stacked on the console.

"Oh wow!" He said breathlessly. "Is all this for me?"

"It's all yours." Damon replied, nodding his head.

Bonnie leaned against the doorframe and watched her brother. She tried not to feel resentful, but it stung at how easily he seemed to forget about their mother now that they would be living at the boarding house.

Damon looked at Bonnie standing quietly inside the doorway; he wished that he could read her mind.

"I'm going to go show your sister her room, okay buddy?" He said rubbing the boy's head.

"Okay." He said distractedly as he looked over all his new video games.

Bonnie moved out the way to let Damon pass and she followed him as he walked a little further down the hallway. If he had a heart it would be pounding right now in anticipation of her reaction. He'd spent extra care with her room, wanting it to be perfect for her.

He opened the door and allowed her to walk in first. She stepped inside and looked around. The room was just as large as Jamie's but much brighter because there were two windows and whereas Jamie's room was every teenage boy's dream, hers was very pretty and girlie in it's own right.

There was no X box and video games in her room but she did notice a laptop and there were plenty of books that aligned the bookshelf.

Bonnie walked pasted the gorgeous four poster queen-sized bed and stood in front of the window on the far side of the room.

Damon walked inside and stood by the bed.

"Bonnie, I know things are very difficult right now but I just want you to know that I'm here for you, okay?"

She finally turned to look at him. "Is that so?" She shook her head. "You don't even know me and yet here my brother and I are, living in your home."

She started to walk towards him.

"This is what I don't get, you just moved to Mystic Falls and yet Social Service is allowing us to stay here. You're not that much older than me, your single and from what I've seen you don't have a job but more importantly what exactly do you know about raising kids, like shouldn't you at least have that much going for you in order to be a foster parent?"

Damon threw her bag on the bed. "You know what Bonnie, I thought you'd be grateful to me because you and your brother are together but keep this shit up and that won't be the case."

He turned away from her and began walking towards the door but then he suddenly stopped, turning to look at her over his shoulder.

"Oh and by the way, you're welcome." He said slamming the door behind him.

Bonnie covered her face as she burst into tears.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here's the latest update. Enjoy!**

When things didn't go Damon Salvatore's way he lashed out and that didn't change once he became a vampire, it only intensified and his volatile temper was now more explosive than napalm.

So when the hot tempered vampire didn't get the reaction out of Bonnie that he was expecting the fact that he only threatened her and then walked away was truly amazing.

But then he heard her cry and it made him stop. That one empty threat he'd made to her was enough to scare her as if he had lost his temper and went off.

He genuinely was a monster because even though he knew how much the boy meant to her that didn't stop him from using Jamie as a weapon against Bonnie when she'd so boldly voiced her suspicions, effectively letting him know that she wasn't fooled by what was going on, that she knew something wasn't right about this whole setup.

And as a way to shut her up, he'd hit her where she was most vulnerable, her brother.

Damon checked in on the said boy before heading downstairs where he went straight for the Bourbon because he was in desperate need of a stiff drink.

But he couldn't seem to get rid of thoughts of Bonnie because oh how dead on she'd been about _everything_.

Damon could tell that the girl didn't want to be there, that she didn't trust him, but her brother was a different story, he was very happy to be living at the boarding house and was already making himself at home.

Damon grabbed the bottle of expensive brown liquor and poured him a drink when he suddenly stiffened as his vampire hearing picked up on Bonnie leaving her bedroom and coming down the stairs.

He watched her as she walked into the room and all traces of her crying were gone from her face.

The fact that she didn't want him to know that he'd made her cry wasn't lost on him.

His eyes followed her as she slowly walked around the room, taking everything in and after a moment she spoke.

"Your house turned out really nice." She complimented, not looking at him but at a large crystal vase that she didn't touch.

Damon realized that this was her way of making up for her earlier behavior.

"Thank you."

See finally looked at him, swallowing hard. "No Damon, thank you… I'm sorry for being rude to you upstairs, I was way out of line to speak to you that way. You've been generous enough to open your home to me and my brother and I just want you to know that I'm very grateful." She apologized, swallowing her pride.

It took everything in her to come down stairs and apologize to him because she knew in her heart that she was right about everything she'd said, but it had been very foolish on her part to say it to his face. Damon was now their guardian and it would not be wise to get on his bad side because if he decided that he didn't want them there anymore, she and Jamie were screwed.

Her apology appeased the vampire. "It's okay Bonnie; I know that things are really tough for you right now."

The teenager cleared her throat, slightly hugging herself as she looked away from him.

It was quiet between them for a long moment as she composed herself.

She finally broke the silence, returning her gaze back to him, wanting to makeup for how she acted in the only way she knew how.

"If you're hungry I can go start dinner?"

Shit, Damon thought to himself.

He forgot about that. Now that he had humans living in his home he would have to keep up pretenses like eating food.

"Bonnie, you don't have to do that here." He said looking at her intently, so that she'd know that he meant it.

Kelly told him how much Bonnie would help around the house while she and Jamie were staying there, always cooking and cleaning and he didn't want her to feel like she had to earn her keep around there too.

Bonnie shook her head. "No, I don't mind. Honestly."

But he did.

"Okay, fine… but only if I help you." He said, coming from out around the bar.

Bonnie raised an arched eyebrow. "You know how to cook?"

Damon jerked his head back. "Of course I know how to cook. What do you take me for?"

Bonnie chuckled, holding up her hands because he looked so put out. "I'm sorry...it's just that you don't seem the type, that's all."

"And exactly what type am I?"

She shrugged, becoming thoughtful. "I don't know…you just look like you've been catered to all of your life."

Damon's gaze sharpened upon her and then relaxed after a moment. "So what are you trying to say…that I seem entitled to you."

"Yes…very." She said bluntly.

"Well, speak your mind why don't you Bonnie."

"I do…and quite often, so you probably should get used to it." She said in an unoffensive tone.

"Duly noted." Damon said, cocking an eyebrow as he stared at her appreciatively.

He was enjoying their little banter a little too much.

"So are we going to cook dinner or what?" He asked.

"After you." The teenager said, because she didn't remember how to get to the kitchen.

* * *

When they got to the kitchen Damon went straight to the refrigerator, opening it up.

He'd been to the grocery store and stocked up on food knowing exactly what to get them after nosily going through their house while Bonnie and Jamie were at Kelly's.

"So what do you feel like having for dinner?" He asked.

Bonnie walked to his side and looked into the fridge and blinked.

The content inside his refrigerator was almost exactly like theirs at home. He had the same brand of juices they drank, yogurt, organic milk, bacon; he even had a jar of coconut oil in there.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

Bonnie used coconut oil on her hair as a light moisturizer and kept it in the refrigerator so it wouldn't melt but why was Damon using it because if it was for cooking then why bother storing it in the refrigerator?

"Bonnie…you okay?" He asked after a moment or two of her not saying anything.

She swallowed hard. "Coconut oil?" She asked, looking at him.

Damon furrowed his brows, looking into the refrigerator at the jar.

"Yeah, so?"

"What do you use it for?" She pressed, but then decided to cut to the chase.

"I have to be honest here Damon, the fact that the inside of your refrigerator contains almost to a tee everything we have at home in ours is kinda freaking me out here…I mean how did you know what to get?"

His Adam's apple bobbed up and down.

"When I found out that you and Jamie would be staying here I asked Ms. Peters if she'd make a list of the things you two like to eat, and she did."

Bonnie furrowed her brows in confusion. "But how did she know?"

Damon shrugged. "That I don't know, she just gave me the list and I bought the food."

"Oh." She said raising her eyebrows in surprise.

"So what do you use the coconut oil for?" He asked, changing the subject.

She blinked like she was still thinking about something. "Oh, um…for my hair. It makes it really shiny and moisturized without being heavy or greasy."

"Oh…you learn something new every day."

"Yeah, you do." She agreed.

Their eyes met and held before Damon forced himself to look away. "So again I ask you, what are we cooking?"

"Let's see." Bonnie said, moving in front of Damon to take inventory of everything he'd bought.

He breathed in her scent and it surprised him that she didn't smell like the typical teenage girls who drenched themselves in any fragrance made by Britney Spears or that Paris Hilton, no, Bonnie smelled like the slightest hint of White Diamonds perfume, like she'd sprayed the tiniest bit.

"How about some homemade burgers and fries?" She asked, grabbing the small pack of ground beef and turning back to him.

Damon was pulled from his thoughts. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

The kitchen began to smell really good as the burgers sizzled on the stove top grill and the French fries baked in the oven.

"Hey, I want my burger rare." Damon said as he sliced up the tomatoes.

Bonnie made a face. "Ew, that's so gross."

He smirked. "No it's not, its good that way. I bet you'd like it if you tried it."

"Nah, that's okay…I'm good." She said as she flipped one of the burgers. Damon's burger to be precise, since he wanted his rare.

He looked up from slicing the tomatoes. "You've said that before…_I'm good_…what does that mean exactly?"

Bonnie chuckled. "It can mean a lot of things… no thank you, I'm fine, I'm okay, I've had enough, I'm cool, I'm alright, I feel great…I can go on and on but you get the gist, right?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah, thanks."

Jamie came into the kitchen and smiled when he saw what Bonnie was cooking for dinner. "You're making burgers!" He said excitedly.

Jamie loved hamburgers, especially the way Bonnie made them.

"Are we going to have French fries too?" He asked, his eyes wide with expectancy.

"Don't I always make you fries with your burgers?"

He smiled. "Yes."

"Well then there you go." She said, smiling at him.

Jamie clapped his hands together. "Wow, this has been the best day ever."

Damon watched as Bonnie's smile faltered and she looked away from him, her eyes returning to the burgers. After a moment she cleared her throat.

"Have you washed your hands?"

"No." He replied.

"Then go do it right now please." She said.

"Okay." He replied easily.

He left the kitchen and when Bonnie realized it, she tried to call him back but he didn't hear her.

Damon looked at her puzzled.

"I meant for him to wash his hands at the kitchen sink." She explained.

"Oh."

* * *

The three of them actually looked like a little family sitting down at the table having dinner. Damon sat at the head with Bonnie and Jamie on either side of him and though he would never admit it, he was really enjoying himself and he was making sure not to let his eyes rest on Bonnie for too long. He was equally dividing his attention.

And while eating Damon noticed that Bonnie seemed relaxed for the first time since being there, her shoulders were no longer tense.

During the meal Jamie said something that made Bonnie laugh, like really laugh, and it startled Damon so much that he accidently knocked over a glass of water because she sounded _exactly_ like Emily when she laughed.

Bonnie quickly got up the water with a napkin and looked at Damon so strangely that it made him wonder what expression she saw on his face.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

He cleared his throat. "Um…yeah, I'm good."

Bonnie was just about to giggle over him using that expression but was interrupted from doing so.

"Well, isn't this just a cozy little scene." Kelly Donovan said from the entryway of the dining room.

Damon's jaw tensed.

The older woman walked into the room and everyone could see that she was mad as hell about something as she stared directly at Damon like she was ready to cut his dick off.

"I just heard the _wonderful_ news and dropped everything I was doing to come see for myself…and low and behold its true!"

"Are you okay Mrs. Donovan?" Bonnie asked from her seat at the table.

Kelly turned hard blue eyes on the girl. "To be quite honest Bonnie I'm not…not by a fucking long shot." She answered, glaring back at Damon.

"Would you like a hamburger Mrs. Donovan…Bonnie made them and they're really good...I've already had two." Jamie said innocently.

"Oh did she now…well it looks like Bonnie's going to have her hands full trying to cater to you two men insatiable appetites, especially yours Damon…I personally know just how _hungry_ you can get."

Damon didn't look at Bonnie to get her reaction.

But even though Kelly's innuendo went over the teenager's head, she still felt uncomfortable enough to want to leave the room, so she got up from the table.

"Come on Jamie…let's take our dinner into the kitchen."

The boy got up from the table, picking up his plate and glass of soda and followed his sister out the room, leaving the two adults alone.

Damon didn't speak until he heard the two of them enter the kitchen. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He seethed.

Kelly had never seen Damon angry before but she didn't give a fuck because she was mad as a bitch right now.

"What's wrong…I'll tell you what's wrong... I just found out that the man I'm fucking has got a sixteen year old girl living with him now! That's what's fucking wrong!"

Damon turned his head in disgust before glaring back at her. "I'm her foster parent!"

The angry woman closed the distance between them, leaning over Damon and getting into his face as he sat at the table.

"Foster parent my ass, maybe to Jamie yes but not to her definitely not her…I've seen the way you look at Bonnie…you're just dying to stick that big dick of yours into her." She sneered.

Kelly didn't realize that the tick inside Damon's jaw was a sign of danger and without warning he grabbed her face.

"Do you have any fucking idea what I can do to you right now…believe me, you couldn't imagine."

The woman's heart began to beat double time, her blue eyes filled with fear.

"If I wanted to I could rip that pretty head of yours clean off your body."

Her eyes widened.

"Or I could make you walk out into oncoming traffic and get hit by a bus." He threatened so casually, while his blue eyes glinted ever so dangerously.

Tears began to fall from her eyes.

He then pulled her face closer to him and kissed her lips. "But don't worry Kelly I won't do any of those things because you were amusing _at times_.

Damon then looked deeply into her eyes compelling her. "Your suspicions about my intentions toward Bonnie are ridiculous and you've had enough of dating younger men, you want someone closer to your own age. Now get the fuck out of my house."

Damon let go of her and she blinked a few times and then turned to leave.

* * *

When Damon walked into the kitchen Bonnie was in there by herself loading the dishwasher and he could see by her face that she was upset.

He chucked the leftover food on his plate into the trash and walked over to the dishwasher and placed it inside.

"Where's Jamie."

She didn't look at him. "He went back upstairs to finish his game."

Silence filled the space between them.

Damon couldn't take it anymore and decided to address the elephant in the room. "About Kelly…" He began but Bonnie quickly cut him off.

"You don't have to explain anything to me…it's none of my business...I'm just a teenager, remember?" She said backing up. "I'm going to go up to my room now." She turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

Damon watched her go.

* * *

Bonnie went upstairs to her room not really knowing what to do with herself. She didn't feel like watching TV, so she looked through her selection of books not really feeling like reading either.

She walked to the window and looked out at the lake. The water looked so inviting and the girl realized that she wanted to go swimming. She looked at the time and there was at least an hour and a half of daylight left, more than enough time for a good swim and now that Damon had officially moved into the boarding house people no longer trespassed on the property so she would have the lake all to herself. The teenager smiled as she began to undress.

Five minutes later she was walking down the hallway dressed in a long white tee shirt with her yellow bathing suit underneath and a towel in her hand. She stopped by Jamie's bedroom.

"Hey do you want to go for a swim?"

"No thank you." He said not even bothering to look at her as he played his game.

Bonnie frowned. He'd been playing that video game since they'd gotten there. She would let it slide today but tomorrow was another story.

"Well I'll be out back if you need me?"

"Okay." He answered still focused on his game.

Bonnie threw her towel onto the ground when she got to the lake, ready to jump into the water but then she suddenly stopped and looked around. She was all alone, so she took off the tee shirt she was wearing and threw it to the ground as well and jumped into the water.

Like always, she swam for one full minute before coming up for air. She'd never had the lake completely to herself before and it kinda felt weird for a moment being the only person in the water but Bonnie quickly got over it and swam to her heart's content. The water felt so good against her skin, so much so that time got away from her and before she knew it she'd been in the water for more than thirty minutes. Only when her fingertips began to prune up did she get out.

Penetrating blue eyes watched her every move.

Before grabbing her towel Bonnie reached up to squeeze the water from her long dark locks, unknowingly presenting a very sensual picture to the man who stood inside of the house watching her.

With her body still wet from the water, the bathing suit clung enticingly to every slender curve of her young body like a second skin.

She was absolutely beautiful.

Once her hair was free of water, Bonnie grabbed the towel and began to blot her skin dry and it was almost pornographic in a soft core porn kind of way how she touched herself. When done, the girl then slipped back on the tee shirt and sat down on the grass.

It wouldn't be long now before the sun would start to set in the sky, maybe another thirty minutes or so.

Bonnie's mother used to love to watch the sunset, dusk was her favorite time of the day but that was back when her father was still alive and they were a happy family.

Bonnie missed those days. She was so close to her mother back then. A day didn't go by that Abby didn't hug or kiss Bonnie but all that changed about a year ago when her mother began to look at her differently.

The caramel skinned girl began to softly cry as she thought about her mother.

It wasn't fair that she didn't get a chance to say goodbye, at least with her father she'd hugged and kissed him and told him that she loved him before he left for work on the day he died, but her and Abby never even got a chance to mend things between them and Bonnie would regret that for the rest of her life.

All that she had of her mother now was her smell.

For as long as Bonnie could remember her mother always smelled like White Diamonds perfume, it was her signature scent.

She loved it.

So before leaving their house it was the one thing Bonnie had taken that belonged to her and every day she would spay herself with the perfume so that she would have that smell surrounding her like her mother was there with her.

Bonnie knew it was stupid, but the smell comforted her and for right now it was the only thing she had.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello people, sorry for the long wait but for a while there I had writer's block and I was like, DAMN, not this story too…I just started it! **

**This was truly a first for me because I've never suffered from writer's block this early on in a story before but to be honest it really began with the last update. **

**I struggled a lot with that chapter and you can totally tell because it's so bad. And not to sound vain or anything but I'm a huge fan of my stories and I read the updates multiple times once uploaded, and that last chapter...I've only read it once. **

**Nuff said.  
**

**It's clearly my weakest chapter so far and I'm not sure if this update will be any better. Just know that I tried my best and I welcome all **_**constructive criticism**_** for it can only help me with the next update. Thanks guys.**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

It was so weird for Bonnie walking to and from school every day without Jamie by her side. Damon had found a charter school for him in the neighboring county especially designed for mentally handicapped children and their specific learning needs. He was able to enroll the boy even though it was a week after the supposed deadline.

Compulsion was a beautiful thing.

And the fourteen year old boy absolutely loved his new school. He woke up each morning with a huge smile on his face, ready to start his day.

Finally, he didn't feel like an outcast. Growing up in a small town where he was the only kid with special needs was so hard and it lifted Jamie's spirit to know that there were other people out there just like him. He didn't feel isolated and alone anymore.

He flourished in this new environment.

The only drawback was the long ass bus rides to and from school every day but it was worth the hassle because at that school no one made fun of him or bullied him but above all else, Jamie now had friends of his very own and that was something more precious to him than gold.

For once in Damon Salvatore's miserable life he'd done something really good and it not only affected Jamie but it completely changed Bonnie's life, giving the girl a chance to be a teenager for once. With Jamie going to this school it allowed Bonnie to have more time for herself and do things she never got to do in the past.

Things like take part in extracurricular activities at school. A spot opened up on the cheerleading team and Bonnie decided to try out for the hell of it and ended up making the squad.

Yes, Bonnie Bennett was now a cheerleader at Mystic Falls High and now her life consisted of pep rallies, football games, and parties. Being a part of a cheerleading squad was wonderful. She had a whole new circle of friends and it didn't take long for the girls to take Bonnie under their wings. But there was one girl who seemed to have a problem with Bonnie, her name was Elena Gilbert and she was a complete bitch. Bonnie didn't understand why this girl disliked her so much but as long as she stayed in her lane then Bonnie wouldn't have to beat that ass.

Hanging around girls was something that Bonnie wasn't use to, so in the beginning, it took some adjustment time. Matt had laughed at Bonnie the first time he walked into the Grille to see her surrounded by all her new friends and they were just talking away and poor Bonnie looked like she was ready to blow her fucking brains out. And when she saw Matt, the girl immediately excused herself and jumped up from the table, running over to him like she was a hostage victim being released after a twenty four hour standoff. He couldn't stop laughing.

But the teenage girls were useful in some ways. They brought Bonnie out of her shell and taught her to embrace her slender curves. She no longer tried to hide herself in over-sized shirts and every now and then she even showed off a little skin.

And she also wore makeup, just lip gloss and mascara but that was really all she needed to enhance what God and her parents had already blessed her with.

Though, she still didn't seem to notice how people looked at her, especially the boys.

Bonnie was absolutely clueless to the effect she had on them. She would literally turn heads on Fridays when she would walk down the halls in her little cheerleading uniform. There was more than one boy interested in the petite beauty but because of that whole thing with Kol, Bonnie shied away from their advances not sure if they were trying to talk to her for the right reasons.

But there was one particular boy that didn't allow Bonnie to dismiss him so easily and his name was Jesse. He was a senior and every girl in school had a crush on him because he was very good looking with his toffee colored skin, deep voice and pretty blue eyes.

Some of the girls on her cheerleading squad were the worst though. They did almost any and everything to get his attention, but Jesse was a weird seventeen year old boy. A girl had to be more than just pretty to gain his attention, which was indeed a rarity for someone his age.

And Jesse's appeal only increased when he became the new captain of the Varsity football team after Kol Mikaelson's freak accident. Matt tried to vouch for him because out of all the guys on the team Jesse seemed the most genuine and down to earth but Bonnie was still wary and fed the boy out of a long handled spoon.

She was taking no chances.

* * *

Bonnie's life was so different from a year ago that sometimes it was hard to believe that any of this was real. And, she even felt that way while watching her mother's casket being lowered into the ground and buried. It just didn't feel real to her.

But that's when the nightmares started, after the funeral.

They were horrible.

But the thing was Bonnie could never remember what the dreams were about when she woke up terrified in a cold sweat with her heart beating like an out of control drum.

Just recently, she had one and actually cried out in her sleep and Damon burst into her bedroom to see what was going on and woke her up when he saw that she was having a bad dream.

She shot up from the bed in a wild panic but Damon held her to his bare chest to try and calm her down before she could hurt herself. His big hand cradled the back of her head as he shushed her, rocking her gently back and forth.

It took Bonnie a few seconds to realize what was going on and as the terror from the nightmare began to dissipated, she slowly began to calm and became aware of other things, such as the press of Damon's body against hers. She shuddered and not being able to read her mind, Damon thought it was residue from the bad dream.

His body felt so hard compared to hers, Bonnie thought. He was solid muscle.

There wasn't an ounce of fat on that sculptured body. His skin was smooth and flawless and slightly cool to the touch.

Being in Damon's arms like this was doing strange things to her. It was so different from when her father used to hold her or when Matt held her. Her breathing never once became labored with them and her heart definitely didn't beat just a little bit faster.

Her hands reached up and touched the bare skin of his back and Damon's arms and pecks flexed in response and his embrace went from being innocent to not so innocent.

His hand moved slowly down and rested on the exposed skin at the small of her back, the tips of his fingers sliding under her tank top.

Bonnie turned her face into the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent and her lips accidentally grazed his skin. She lightly gasped and pulled away from him and their mouths were mere centimeters apart as they breathed in each other's warm breath.

What was happening?

Damon licked his lips and she wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss him at that moment.

The thought startled the girl so badly that she immediately scooted back on the bed putting space between them and drew the covers up to her chest. Bonnie's eyes lifted to his and just as quickly looked away.

She felt so confused and embarrassed by what she'd been thinking and the only thing she could do was apologize to Damon for waking him up like that in hopes that he would get the hint and leave her room and thankfully he did after hesitating for only a moment like he didn't want to leave her because he could see that she was still visibly upset.

The encounter left Bonnie troubled and she didn't go back to sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

That had been two nights ago and she still couldn't look him in the eyes.

Bonnie Bennett had become very much aware of Damon Salvatore, as a man. Even the sound of his voice affected her in strange ways, especially whenever he said her name. It sent tingles down her spine.

What was wrong with her?

Yes, he was beyond good looking, but because of their current situation she wasn't supposed to be attracted to him like this. He was her guardian for heaven's sake!

It wasn't right for her to be having these sort of feelings for Damon and yet the young woman couldn't seem to help herself. Anytime Damon came anywhere near her, Bonnie's mouth would get dry and her skin prickled and not in that creepy feeling sort of way like it once did, but in a very acute awareness of his proximity to her.

She'd learned some things about Damon over the past few months that had her seeing him in a different light. She had been right; he wasn't that much older than her, only by seven years but that wasn't the intriguing part.

He spoke six languages, fluently, which she didn't believe at first until he demonstrated for her and Jamie one stormy Saturday afternoon when they all were stuck inside the house with nothing better to do. It became sort of a game, Bonnie and Jamie would say something from off the top of their heads and Damon would translate whatever they said in all six languages.

Needless to say Ms. Bonnie Bennett was more than a little impressed.

Damon was also well read, having read all of the books on her AP English book list that the teacher had handed out on the first day of school. And when Bonnie started to struggle in Chemistry and became frustrated because she wasn't understanding the material; it was Damon who became her unofficial tutor and helped her with her homework.

One day, Bonnie came home early from school, sick and discovered Damon playing the piano and he was really, really good. It made her jaw drop.

It seemed as though there wasn't anything that this man couldn't do. He even played sports. She once woke up to find Damon trying to teach Jamie how to play football. Bonnie stood in front of her bedroom window and watched how excited her brother got when he finally caught one of Damon's long passes.

And as the days began to turn into weeks and then months, Bonnie slowly began to trust Damon with the boy and she watched how they formed a bond which at first was hard for Bonnie because for four years she'd been the central person in Jamie's life, even their own mother having to take a back seat to her because she wasn't able to spend as much time with him as Bonnie did because she worked so much.

But Jamie was now turning to Damon for certain things and Bonnie had to learn to let go.

Just like her, he was growing up and he didn't need Bonnie like he used to, especially since he now had that strong male figure presence in his life. Damon was teaching Jamie things that Bonnie couldn't and the girl realized that, so even though it was hard for her, Bonnie stepped back a little and let Damon assume that lead position but that soon came to a head one Sunday morning when Jamie decided that he wasn't going to attend church anymore.

For some reason after Abby's death, fourteen year old Jamie got it into his head that church wasn't for him. Now both Abby and Rudy Bennett were raised in the church and they did the same with their children, wanting them to have that strong Christian foundation, so every Sunday without fail the family went to church and when Jamie so boldly declared that he wasn't doing that anymore for the first time ever Bonnie lost her cool with her little brother.

He was talking crazy.

She marched over to his closet and pulled out his blue suit and threw it on the bed and stood there with her arms crossed over her chest and told him in no uncertain terms that his ass was going to church either dead or alive and that it was his choice, and if she had to she would not only dress him but then drag him to church herself.

Of course Damon had heard the entire argument and came into Jamie's bedroom to intervene.

The vampire being the soulless fucker that he was didn't see anything wrong with Jamie not wanting to go to church and told Bonnie so. Her mouth dropped.

Damon was the adult of the house and therefore was supposed to set the example and for him to agree that Jamie didn't have to go to church if he didn't want to was blowing her away.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing but once the shock wore off Bonnie stared Damon down and proceeded to tell him that this was family business and that even though he was their guardian she was still Jamie's big sister which meant whatever she said went, especially in matters like this.

Going to church every Sunday had always been a part of their lives and would continue to be so even though it was just the two of them now and that if he, Damon, did not want to hear the Word of God and worship His Holy name then that was on him but whether Jamie liked it or not he was going to church.

Bonnie then turned to her brother with her hands on her hips and told the boy that because his ass was being so difficult lately she was going to march him right up to the alter and get him prayed for.

Damon evil ass wanted to laugh so badly but he didn't and managed to keep a straight face. He stood there and regarded Bonnie for a long moment realizing that this meant a lot to her for them to go to church, so he turned to the boy and told him to get dressed, that he was going and as was becoming the habit, Jamie nodded his head and did as Damon told him.

Bonnie walked out of the bedroom and tried not to let it get to her how Jamie was increasingly taking Damon's word over hers.

* * *

The caramel skinned girl entered the boarding house and shut the door behind her. Cheerleading practice had been cancelled today and Jamie wouldn't be home from school until around six, so Bonnie had some extra time on her hands to do as she pleased and decided she might as well do her homework and get it out of the way, but first she wanted to grab a quick snack.

She headed in the direction of the kitchen but stopped when she saw that Damon had a fire going in the library and the flames were blazing violently like he'd squeezed some lighter fluid on it or something.

What the hell was going on, it looked hella dangerous?

Bonnie walked into the warm library and took off her jacket placing it over one of the chairs.

She walked closer to the fire place because the flames were so intensely mesmerizing. She wondered what made the fire blaze so hotly.

"Careful doll face, you're getting a tad too close to the fire…you wouldn't want to get burned." Damon said, standing in the corner of the room.

Bonnie jumped, not having seen him standing there.

And did he just call her doll face?

He had a drink in his hand. Bourbon. Bonnie had gotten used to his daily consumption of the hard liquor. He wasn't a mean drunk, so his drinking didn't bother her much; though she couldn't really call him a drunk because she'd honestly never seen him plastered or even slurring his words for that matter. It was sort of amazing really, the way he was able to hold his liquor like he did.

"You want some?" He asked, when he noticed her staring at his glass.

The ice cubes clinked together softly as he lightly shook the glass to and fro like a baby rattle.

Bonnie's eyebrows shot upward into her forehead. He was offering her alcohol?

After a moment, she shook her head no.

"Oh come on…just a little sip…it is my birthday after all, help me celebrate." He stated bringing the glass up to his lips and taking a drink but his blue eyes remained locked to hers.

She didn't know today was his birthday.

"Well, happy birthday, but I can't…sixteen remember?" She reminded him, sweeping her bangs to the side with her fingertips.

Damon tended to forget that sometimes or maybe he just didn't give a damn.

"There's no one here but us, doll face… and I won't tell." He said, holding out the glass to her.

Contributing to the delinquency of a minor was the least of Damon Salvatore's crimes. After being on this earth for one hundred and seventy eight years, letting a pretty sixteen year old girl have a sip of his Bourbon was harmless considering what he could be doing to her if he let himself.

The bastard actually licked his lips at the thought.

Again with the doll face? She hoped that this wasn't his new nickname for her and that it was just the booze talking. "No thanks, I'm good."

This made Damon chuckle and he sat the glass down as he started to move towards her with a swagger that was all his own.

Damon was feeling some type of way today. And his current mood was one where he gave zero fucks.

This particular birthday always had that effect on him because today was the day that his very own baby brother, forced blood down his throat and snapped his neck, forever making him into what he was today, a bloodsucking murderous vampire.

And even though it had happened almost two centuries ago and he and Stefan were able to put the past behind them, this day still got to Damon and darkened his mood, hence the all-day drinking fest.

But lucky for him the lovely Bonnie Bennett walked into the room, looking just like his Emily except with a modern twist that was very much appealing and therefore made for the perfect distraction.

How could he resist?

And he wouldn't.

Two nights ago, he'd almost kissed her but stopped, denying himself of what he wanted yet again, trying to do the right thing.

Not today.

His gaze didn't let up on her as he closed the distance between them. Bonnie's body instantly tensed up and she couldn't help it when her eyes meekly lowered to the floor.

She discovered that it was much easier to look Damon in the eyes from across the room and as an afterthought she wondered exactly when it was that she became a coward.

_When you wanted to know what it would be like to kiss him._ A tiny voice said in the back of her mind.

His hand touched her chin, lifting it up and forcing her to look at him.

Her heart skipped a beat and she began to get light headed.

"Why did you look down like that?"

Bonnie didn't answer, but Damon didn't seem to notice as he just stood there and stared at her.

Her caramel skin was so pretty and clear. Her eyebrows were perfectly arched. She had beautiful specks of gold in her hazel eyes. Her nose was adorable.

Bonnie moistened her dry lips, drawing Damon's eyes down to that pretty Cupid's bow shaped mouth of hers.

And somehow in that short span of time the hand under her chin became a gentle caress to her face and Bonnie could do nothing but stare up at him, captured by his blue gaze, her body heating up from the inside, out.

"Do you have any idea how fucking beautiful you are?"

His thumb grazed along her bottom lip and Bonnie sucked in a breath.

And her eyes widened when his head began to lower.

Oh god, he was going to kiss her! This was really happening. She couldn't move. Didn't really want to if being honest.

To say that the girl wasn't prepared when his lips touched hers was an understatement, her head slightly jerked back which only made Damon press forward, his lips remaining on top of hers as he kissed her softly, slowly, taking his time with her and savoring every moment.

Bonnie's eyebrows raised up for a short moment before falling back into place and her mind quieted down from all of her rapid thoughts until all that she could do was feel.

She'd never been kissed like this before.

Damon's hands cradled her face as he deepened the kiss ever so slightly, not wanting to frighten her away by being too hungry and lustful which he tended to get especially when he was this turned on.

YES GOTDAMMIT, he was a selfish motherfucker and would probably remain so until the day he died. But he was through with denying himself.

Damon wanted Bonnie and he would have her.

But at least he wasn't being a complete bastard about it. He was being mindful of her age and was only giving her what he thought she could handle.

He was keeping things very PG between them. He wasn't slipping his tongue inside of her mouth or for that matter his hand inside her panties. Hell, he didn't even make a grab for that juicy little booty of hers.

No, he wasn't doing any of those things, YET.

This kiss was everything though.

And for the first time Emily wasn't in the forefront of Damon's mind. No, Bonnie Bennett was now front and center with the spot light shining directly on her.

Damon couldn't get over how soft and warm she was.

Though he would have to let go of her soon . She did have to breathe after all but Damon couldn't seem to make himself stop.

He heard the front door open and then slam shut.

That did it.

He broke the kiss and pull away from Bonnie. Her eyelids fluttered open at the loss of his lips and she looked dazed for a second. Her face was visibly flushed and the natural color of her lips had deepened prettily.

He wanted to lean down and capture her lips with his once again but he didn't because the housekeeper was moments away from entering the library.

Damon had hired the woman about a week after Bonnie and Jamie moved into the boardinghouse to put an end to Bonnie's incessant need to clean the house as if she was the hired help. He wanted her to think of this as her home and not a place where she felt like she had to earn her keep.

Bonnie's back was turned to the door, but that didn't stop Damon from stepping around her and blocking her with his body just before the housekeeper walked through the open door.

"Oh good, you're here." The woman said when she saw him. "I came to pick up my check."

Damon heard Bonnie's heart begin to beat double time at the sound of the woman's voice.

The girl quickly wiped her mouth and turned around running a trembling hand through her hair. She prayed that she didn't look as crazy as she felt.

Damon acted like nothing was out of the ordinary. "And good afternoon to you too Trudy." He said, drily.

He walked across the room to the desk and pulled out the top drawer, getting out his checkbook.

The fiery redhead chuckled, not giving a fuck at his sarcasm. She looked at Bonnie. "No practice today?"

Bonnie tried not to look guilty and forced her eyes to remain level with the woman's and not look away. "It got cancelled at the last minute."

"Lucky you."

"Yeah." Bonnie said, rubbing the back of her neck, her shoulders tense. "Well I'm going to go grab a snack from the kitchen."

The woman watched her leave and then turned to Damon who was bent over the desk, writing out the check. She walked over and stood across from him.

He finally finished and tore the check from the book. "Here you are Trudy…a week's pay for three days of real work." He smirked.

She snorted, snatching the check from his hand and folding it in half, placing it inside of her bra. "I'll see you next week." She said, turning to leave.

But when she got by the door she stopped and turned around. "Oh and by the way that color on your lips is just fabulous!"

Damon narrowed his eyes.

Trudy put her hand to her mouth and zipped her lips, not realizing that little saucy move saved her life.

Damon reached up and wiped his mouth, sure enough there was pink gloss on his hand.

Well, he'd just crossed that line that he said he wouldn't cross with Bonnie.

It was funny how that one little kiss had managed to turn this whole fucking day around.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: What's this, another update? You damn skippy! Lol.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Bonnie was trembling from the moment she left the library to the time she entered the kitchen, the magnitude of what happened just starting to hit her now that she was no longer in Damon's presence and was able to think rationally.

He'd kissed her. And she'd allowed it to happen.

Oh god, why did she do that?

It was such a stupid thing to do and not to mention very dangerous.

Her and Jamie staying together as a family rested solely upon him. And by crossing that line with Damon she'd potentially put them in jeopardy.

By letting Damon kiss her, Bonnie had inadvertently opened up a can of worms. What if now he was going to be expecting certain things from her and when she refused he put her and Jamie back into foster care out of spite?

Oh god, what was wrong with her? How could she have let this happen? She was way smarter than this!

What had she been thinking? She should have stopped him. In fact, she should have left the fucking library the moment he offered her alcohol. There had been ample opportunity to remove herself from the situation. But she hadn't, and allowed her curiosity and raging teenage hormones to override her good sense.

Stupid, stupid girl!

Shit.

What had she gotten herself into?

Bonnie ran her hands through her hair, her hands coming to rest behind her neck as she leaned her head back, her eyes gazing up at the ceiling.

This was bad.

Bonnie huffed, releasing a heavy breath.

She dropped her hands from her neck and leaned against the kitchen counter, trying to think. Oh god, how was she going to fix this?

Strong arms circled around Bonnie's tiny waist and she jumped.

Damon pulled her flush against his body. "It's okay…it's just me." He said, nuzzling her neck with the tip of his nose and breathing in the fresh scent of her.

The girl froze as he held her from behind.

"Trudy just left, now we can pick up where we left off."

He began kissing her neck. Bonnie nervously licked her lips, trying to figure out what to do but before she knew it, he turned her around, capturing her face in between his hands and began kissing her, drugging her with his lips.

Her mind reeled from the havoc he was creating inside of her body, but she knew she had to put a stop to this and not let it go any further.

She placed her hands at his wrists and pulled away, breaking the kiss. She shook her head, looking up at him pleadingly. "Don't."

Damon was breathing heavy in spite of himself. He was so turned on and he hadn't even put his tongue inside her mouth and really tasted her yet.

"What's wrong?" He said, trying to pull himself together. Maybe all that alcohol he'd consume was finally starting to take effect.

"Damon, we can't do this. You're my guardian. This is not right."

He wanted her so much and his desire was making him not see reason. Damon didn't see a problem. Hell, it wasn't like he was of blood relation to her or some shit like that, and in his frustration he said as much.

"Yes Bonnie, I'm your guardian not your fucking father…so what's the problem?"

The girl flinched at his callous words.

Damon looked at her and realized what he said. He turned his head, swearing under his breath.

"Look, I'm sorry okay…I didn't mean to say that."

She hugged herself, looking away.

Damon bent his knees so that he was at eye level with her and caressed her face, trying to get her to look at him.

She turned her face away again. "Hey don't do that. I said I was sorry."

And to Bonnie's horror she began to cry, her emotions taking over her all at once.

Damon briefly closed his eyes. He straightened his knees and pulled Bonnie into his arms, hugging her.

He sighed.

She wasn't ready for this. For him.

"It's okay. You don't have to do anything that you don't want to." He said gently, caressing her hair soothingly.

Bonnie closed her eyes, relief washing over her.

* * *

Damon ended up leaving the house not long after that and Bonnie tried not to let that worry her, so to occupy her time she made dinner and for dessert she baked a chocolate cake for Damon's birthday, wanting to make up for what happened that afternoon.

Three hours later, Bonnie and Jamie ended up eating dinner alone because Damon didn't come home.

For dessert, she gave him a small bowl of ice cream instead of cutting into Damon's cake that sat undisturbed on the kitchen counter.

After dinner, Jamie was lying on the floor watching a movie in the living room while Bonnie sat on the sofa with her legs pulled underneath her, reading a book.

A little after ten o'clock they heard the front door open and shut.

Bonnie looked up to see Damon walk into the living room and he wasn't alone. He had company. Vicki Donovan to be exact.

His arm was thrown over her shoulder as she leaned into his side; they were all into each other, laughing intimately about something.

Bonnie's eyes slightly widened for a moment and she swallowed hard. And when the couple finally looked her way, the girl tried to smile. "Hi."

"Hey Bonnie." Vicki spoke from Damon's side, her arm around his waist.

Bonnie forced herself to look at Damon. "I left your dinner on top of the stove just in case you were hungry when you came back."

"Thanks." He said.

Bonnie nodded her head and went back to reading her book, the words on the page all running together at that point.

Jamie shot up from the floor. "Happy birthday Damon, look I made you a card!" He handed it to the vampire.

Damon rubbed the boy's head. "Thank you buddy."

He smiled, still excited. "And Bonnie baked you a cake!"

Piercing blue eyes went to the girl sitting on the couch. "Is that true Bonnie…you made me a cake?"

Bonnie shrugged, looking at him for a fleeting moment. "It was no big deal, Betty Crocker."

"Chocolate." The boy chimed in.

Damon just kept staring at Bonnie and the girl could feel his eyes on her but she didn't look up from her book.

Vicki gently squeezed Damon's side to get his attention and he finally looked away from Bonnie and turned to acknowledge her. She gave him a sexy smile and whispered something naughty in his ear, her hand sliding down to rest on his ass.

Damon cleared his throat.

"I'll see you in the morning buddy." Damon said.

Jamie nodded his head and went back to his movie.

"Good night Bonnie."

"Nite." She said lightly, nose still in the book.

When she heard them go upstairs, Bonnie closed the book and turned her gaze towards the empty doorway.

* * *

Two hours later, Bonnie remained on the sofa staring at the television. Jamie had gone up to bed not long after Damon and Vicki went upstairs. For some reason, Bonnie didn't feel like going upstairs to her room.

Maybe it was because Damon's room was across the hall from hers and she didn't want hear whatever it was going on inside of his bedroom. This was an old house after all and she didn't want to take any chances.

After a while though Bonnie got up and went into the kitchen. She saw that the food was still on top of the stove, so she began to put it away, her mind returning to Damon for the hundredth time that night.

This was the first time since they'd been living there that he brought a woman back to the boardinghouse. Of course Bonnie wasn't stupid, she knew that Damon went out and had a good time; he was young and extremely handsome but up until this point he kept that part of his life separate from her and Jamie.

Was this his way of trying to get back at her for this afternoon?

And what about Vicki?

It wasn't that long ago that Damon was sleeping with her mother. From what Bonnie knew Vicki never once took up with any of the men her mother had been with. But come to think of it none of the men had ever looked like Damon Salvatore either. Maybe Vicki just couldn't resist.

Bonnie sighed as she placed the top onto the Tupperware in front of her.

She opened the refrigerator and was placing the leftovers inside when she heard someone come into the kitchen. Bonnie looked back and swallowed hard when she saw that it was Damon and he was wearing nothing but a pair of jeans and his hair was wet like he'd just taken a shower.

"You still up?" He asked, knowing damn well that she was, having listened to her move around down there all night.

"Yeah." Bonnie said. Looking away.

The chocolate cake, his cake, was still sitting out on the counter so Damon walked over and took the top off.

She'd written 'Happy Birthday Damon' in really pretty cursive writing in white frosting. He dragged a fingertip across the bottom of the cake not wanting to mess up the writing and he tasted the frosting.

Bonnie closed the refrigerator door, preparing to leave.

"Where you going?" He said, not looking up from the cake.

"It's late. I'm going to bed."

"Stay and have a piece of cake." He said, looking at her.

"No thanks."

Damon looked at the clock on the wall. "It's still technically my birthday. I can't sit here and eat cake by myself. It would be pathetic."

Bonnie smiled in spite of herself and after a moment, Damon heard her exhale even though it was light.

The girl nodded her head. "Okay."

Damon opened the cabinet above his head and pulled out to small plates and then grabbed a clean knife from the wooden holder. He cut them two big pieces.

"You want some milk?" He asked.

Bonnie shook her head.

He shrugged. "Me neither."

He opened the drawer to the silverware and took out two forks. When he was done, Damon picked up their cake.

Bonnie sat on a stool at the kitchen island and Damon sat down her cake and took the seat next to hers.

"Let's dig in." He said, sliding his fork through the moist cake.

He put a huge bite into his mouth and chewed like he was ten years old. "It tastes pretty good considering it's from a box." He said, taking another bite.

No one had ever baked him a birthday cake before and it didn't matter to him that it came from a box.

It was still special.

Bonnie was quiet beside him.

"Did you have any Chemistry homework tonight?"

The girl swallowed the cake in her mouth before answering. "Yeah… but I was able to do it."

"That's good…if you want I can check over it before you hand it in."

Bonnie turned to him, nodding her head. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Their eyes locked and Damon's gaze slowly dropped to her mouth.

She looked away.

It was quiet for a long moment.

Bonnie couldn't take it anymore. "It's getting late. I better go upstairs." She said getting up.

"Yeah." Damon agreed, thinking that was probably a good idea. "Thank you for the cake." He called out.

"You're welcome."

Damon sat there and listened until he heard the soft click of Bonnie's bedroom door closing shut behind her.

* * *

As the days turned into weeks Vicki Donovan seemed to become a permanent fixture around the boardinghouse. Hell, she'd practically moved in. The only time she wasn't there was when she had a shift to work at the Grille. And because of this Bonnie began spending more and more time away from the house and with her friends.

And this created problems between her and Damon.

It got to the point where all they did was argue. The tension was always so thick whenever they were in the same room together. A few times Vicki had to literally step in between the two to calm things down because it looked explosive.

Once it had really gotten out of hand and it changed everything.

Bonnie had went to a party in the woods after a football game and it had turned cold and all she was wearing was her cheerleading uniform, so of course she was freezing her ass off. But Jesse had come to the rescue, seeing that she was cold and gave her his varsity jacket to wear. He'd just come up out of nowhere and slipped the jacket around her slender shoulders without saying a word and walked back over to his friends. Bonnie put her arms through the sleeves and buttoned the coat all the way to the top.

Throughout the night, Bonnie kept looking over at him. That was a really considerate thing for him to do. And the fact that he didn't make a big deal out of it left an impression on the girl more than anything. When she got ready to leave Bonnie gave him back his jacket and thanked him. He was very nice and told her that he couldn't just stand there knowing that she was cold.

Maybe she'd misjudged him.

When she got home, it was a few minutes past her curfew. She walked into the house and Damon and Vicki were in the living room watching a movie.

Bonnie was going to go straight to her room but Vicki stopped her by asking her who won the game. So of course, she couldn't just stand out in the hall, so Bonnie walked into the living room and suddenly Damon tensed.

He looked Bonnie up and down, but she ignored him while she talked to Vicki about the game. But when Damon stood up and began walking towards her, she looked at him then.

For a moment Damon didn't trust what his nose was sensing so he got up and moved closer to Bonnie and sure enough she had a boy's scent all over her. And of course, Damon thought the absolute worst.

Images of her making out with a boy in the backseat of some car kept flooding his mind. He just kept seeing some fumbling teenager putting his grimy hands all over her and he was starting to seriously lose his shit as he glared at her wide eyes, taking it as a sign of her guilt and not the fact that he was approaching her with what looked like murderous intent in his eyes.

"What the fuck have you being doing tonight?"

Both girls gasped at the same time, his tone was that harsh but neither one knew why he was so angry.

For a few seconds all Bonnie could do was gape at him.

"What have you been doing?" He repeated, getting in her face, his nose flaring when the boy's scent became even more pronounced.

The girl finally found her voice. "Nothing." She said backing up, her pretty face frowning in confusion by his behavior.

"You've been letting some boy feel you up?"

Bonnie's eyes widened in disbelief. "What? No!"

Stop lying because I can smell him on you, Damon wanted to say but didn't.

"I don't believe you." He gritted out, instead.

"And I don't care…I know what I did and didn't do…and whether I did or didn't do anything it's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"LIKE HELL!" He growled.

Okay this was definitely getting out of hand, so Vicki got up and went over to them. "Damon stop this…what are you doing?"

His dangerous gaze swung to her, sparing her the briefest of looks. "Stay the fuck out of this!" He snapped.

She jumped back, her eyes widening.

What was going on? All Bonnie wanted to do was leave and go up to her room. "I'm so out of here." She said, turning away.

And to everyone's surprise, including his own, Damon reached out and grabbed Bonnie really roughly by the arm, yanking her back to him.

"You're not going anywhere?!" He growled.

And just as quickly as he grabbed her Bonnie slapped him really hard across his face and the loud smack silenced everything in the room.

The slap, slapped some sense back into Damon's head and he realized what he'd done and he let her go. He could see the imprint of his hand marring her smooth caramel skin.

Bonnie was breathing so hard. "Don't you EVER grab me like that again or I swear you'll get more than just a fucking slap to your face!" She screamed.

The angry girl then ran out of the room but instead of going upstairs, she went out the front door.

* * *

Bonnie didn't have anything on her as she walked to Matt's house in the dark of night. Her phone and money were in her bag and she'd stupidly left it on the stairs when she came home. She didn't even have her fucking coat.

She'd been walking for about ten minutes with her arms folded under her breasts, when she heard a car behind her. Bonnie looked back and it took a moment for her to realize that it was Damon's blue Camaro.

Bonnie began to run.

She heard the tires come to a screeching halt behind her and she began to run faster, her heart beating so hard that it felt like it was going to burst from her chest.

But in literally seconds, he caught her.

"Let go of me!" Bonnie screamed, trying to pull away.

Damon could feel how cold she was. She was freezing and her teeth were chattering. This alone made him feel like a no good bastard because his behavior drove her to this.

He pulled Bonnie into his arms even though she was still struggling against him.

"I'm sorry." He said, cradling the back of her head with his hand. "I didn't mean to touch you like that."

He pulled away and held her face between his hands. "I'm sorry okay. That will _never_ happen again." He said, looking directly into her eyes so she'd know that he meant it. His face was sorrowful.

Bonnie looked so confused as she stared up at him, not knowing what to believe because he was so hot and cold at any given moment.

He gently caressed her beautiful face and leaned down, kissing her. Gently at first, but when he didn't taste anyone other than her on her lips Damon growled deepening the kiss and he slipped his tongue inside of her mouth for the very first time.

Oh God help her. She was drowning.

His kiss was warming her body like nothing else could and Bonnie moaned. Damon's mouth became demanding as he lost himself in the kiss.

The girl shivered in his arms and not from the cold this time, but that was enough to bring Damon back to his senses, realizing she was freezing. He abruptly but reluctantly broke the kiss, licking his lips and loving the way she tasted.

Her head was spinning.

He kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose before pecking her swollen lips one last time.

Bonnie swallowed hard, trying to get her bearings.

"Let's get you out of this cold air." He said, taking her hand.

* * *

The car ride back to the boardinghouse was silent except for the sound of the heat blasting through the vents to warm Bonnie up.

She didn't know what to think about what just transpired in the last half hour. Her and Damon arguing, him grabbing her, her hitting him, him chasing after her, them kissing; it was all just a big messy blob inside of her head.

When they finally got to the house all Bonnie wanted to do was go to her room and soak in a hot bath, but when she opened the front door, Vicki ran out of the living room and hugged her.

"He found you! Thank God. I was so worried."

Bonnie heard Damon close the door behind them and moments later he walked into her line of vision and their eyes locked.

Bonnie didn't look away as he just stood there and silently stared at her.

And for the first time in months Bonnie thought about that wolf like dog with the eerily blue eyes and a shiver ran down her spine.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello people, here's another update for your reading pleasure. I seem to be on a little roll with this story but I don't know how long it will last, so enjoy this. And thank you to everyone who reviewed; it really made me happy guys. **

* * *

_You teach people how to treat you._

Bonnie had heard that once on the Dr. Phil Show and the powerful statement always stuck with her and it now came to mind as she sat at her vanity staring at her bruised arm. It hadn't been there last night, so imagine her surprise when she woke up this morning to feel the soreness of her arm and removed the covers to see the bluish green mark on her skin. She'd gotten out of bed to have a better look at her arm in the mirror.

Damon had grabbed her really roughly, holding her tightly but she hadn't felt it in the moment because she'd been too stunned but then that had quickly turned into rage. But this morning, she wasn't running off of adrenaline so she could feel and now see the effects of how roughly he'd handled her and it made the girl angry all over again.

Yes she'd slapped him silly but that didn't teach him because a few minutes later she'd stupidly allowed the bastard to hold and then kiss her like everything was okay.

But this wasn't okay. It was far from it.

* * *

Bonnie never came downstairs in her night clothes unless she wore a robe, but not this morning. She wanted Damon Salvatore to see his handy work. So after brushing her teeth, washing her face, and securing the knot to the scarf on her head that had loosened overnight, she went down to breakfast in her cute little matching blue tank and shorts sleepwear.

"Morning." She greeted as she entered the kitchen.

Damon and Jamie were seated at the table having breakfast while Vicki stood over the stove keeping an eye on the bacon frying in a pan.

"Good morning." Only Vicki and Jamie responded. "You want some bacon Bonnie?" She asked.

"No thanks, I think I'll have some cereal." She said reaching to grab a bowl out of the cabinet.

Damon was the only one to notice the oddity of Bonnie coming down in her night clothes without wearing a robe. His eyes followed her around the kitchen. She was still wearing her silk scarf which meant she was waiting until later to come out her wrap.

Damon remembered the first time he saw Bonnie wrap her hair and how amazed he was standing there watching her; the memory made him smile.

_He'd come to her room to tell her that he was going out for a while and she was sitting Indian style in the middle of her bed combing her long strands of hair in a circular motion around her head._

_He completely forgot what he was going to say and just stood in the doorway and watched._

_"What are you doing?" He asked after a while._

_The girl jumped slightly not realizing he'd been there. "Wrapping my hair."_

_"Why, what for?""_

_Bonnie chuckled as she continued to comb her hair around her head. "I see you've never been in a relationship with a black woman, otherwise you'd know this nightly routine."_

_That's what you think, Damon thought._

_He smirked. "So enlighten me."_

_She snorted, but complied. "I wrap my hair at night in order to keep it straight. It's an excellent alternative to having to use a flat iron every day which can damage the hair."_

_His brows knitted together in confusion. "But won't it come undone when you lay down to sleep?"_

_"Nope. That's what the silk scarf and hair pins are for, to keep it intact." She stated as she finished, laying the comb down beside her on the bed._

_He watched as she began to slide the hair pins into her hair and then put on the silk scarf, tying it at the front of her head._

___"Tada." She gestured with a flourish of her hands. "Now I can sleep as wild as I want and not worry about my hair coming undone."_

_With the scarf on her head, Damon thought Bonnie looked like a regal African princess, all imperial and stately, like in any moment she was going to demand that he bow down at her feet. _And he would have.

_The next morning Damon came to Bonnie's room to tell the girl that one of her little friends was downstairs waiting for her and he got the chance to see her take her hair down. He watched as she combed the wrap out and her hair fell effortlessly down her back in long silky strands. His hand itched to reach out and touch it, but he didn't dare._

As Damon sat at the kitchen table watching Bonnie fix a bowl of cereal, he realized he could touch her now and she wouldn't mind at all.

She came and sat down at the table and that's when Damon noticed the bruise on her left arm.

So that's why she wasn't wearing her robe. She wanted him to see what he did to her last night. His blue eyes lifted to hers and she was staring right at him, her hazel eyes glaring angrily.

Damon reached under the table to caress her knee but Bonnie pushed his hand away. His eyebrows shot up and Bonnie cocked an eyebrow in return.

But there staring contest was interrupted by Vicki when she leaned down to kiss Damon's mouth. "I'll see you later on tonight baby. I gotta go. I'm late."

The twenty-two year old didn't notice that he didn't kiss her back. She turned to Jamie. "There's some extra bacon if you want it."

The boy got up from the table and went to the stove.

"Alright, bye guys." She said leaving.

Jamie stood in front of the table chewing on the bacon. "Is it okay if I go to the library?"

The boy got two totally different answers at the same time, with Bonnie saying no and Damon, yes.

He stood there not knowing which one to listen to.

Damon knew why Bonnie didn't want him to go, so he modified his answer. "You can go Jamie, but you can't stay all day. Be back here in a couple of hours."

Bonnie nodded her head.

The boy smiled. "Thanks Damon!"

It was quiet in the kitchen after he left. They were finally alone. Damon pulled Bonnie's chair to him and leaned down, planting light kisses to her bruised flesh. But when he moved to kiss her mouth, Bonnie stood up and took her bowl with her.

He followed her with his eyes and watched as she poured the cereal down the garbage disposal.

"I said that I was sorry Bonnie."

"I know that. But then I woke up this morning with this bruise and suddenly _sorry_ didn't seem quite good enough."

Damon rolled his eyes and that pissed her off even more.

"So are you one of those guys who get off on beating up women?" She sneered.

Damon's jaw tensed. "I didn't beat you up."

"But that's how it starts Damon, with a grab here and a push there!"

"Oh stop being so fucking dramatic."

Steam was practically coming out of Bonnie's ears. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "What did you just say?"

Damon turned his gaze away deciding not to say anything else because both of them had explosive tempers, so shit could get real, real fast.

"Yeah, that's what I fucking thought."

Blue eyes snapped up to meet hers. "Okay smart ass, settle down before you go too far."

The teenager scoffed. "What are you going to do Damon, grab my other arm and give me matching bruises?"

Okay that did it. Damon jumped up from the table, his chair falling to the floor. "What do you want me to do Bonnie, I've already said that I'm fucking sorry!" He exploded.

"And I said that it's not enough for you to be sorry!" She yelled back, angrily throwing the bowl into the sink. "You never should have put your gotdamn hands on me in the first place Damon! Do you grab Vicki like that?!"

Damon suddenly started to laugh and Bonnie looked at him like he'd lost his mind. He could go from hot to cold in literally a second.

"Oh now I see." He said shaking his head.

"Huh?" Did she just miss something?

Damon walked over to the confused girl, rubbing her scarf covered head like he sometimes did to Jamie, but Bonnie didn't like it, so she swatted his hand away.

"Stop that." She snapped.

The vampire chuckled. She was a feisty little thing. She was barefoot so the top of her head barely reached his neck.

Damon gently poked Bonnie in the chest. "You're jealous."

She jerked her head back, frowning. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart ache, doll face."

But now as he stood there looking at her Damon thought maybe he should change that to 'fancy face' because she had an elegant look about her with her bone structure standing out beautifully now that her hair was pulled away from her face.

Bonnie just stared at the man in front of her.

"I believe you're insane." She said after a moment.

Damon was pulled from his thoughts and chuckled. "Yes, that too." He acknowledged truthfully.

She touched her temple, scrunching up her brows like she had a headache. "Will you please explain to me how putting your hands on me equate to my being jealous of Vicki?"

Okay granted, when putting it like that it didn't make one bit of sense. But Damon knew what he was talking about, Bonnie was jealous.

The bastard's every intent was to taunt her and get her to admit that she was jealous but then something switched inside of him and he began to caress her face, looking deeply into her eyes.

He became serious. "If you want me to get rid of her, all you have to do is say the word and it's done."

He was staring at her so intensely that Bonnie knew there was more here being said without him actually coming out and saying it.

Damon Salvatore was asking Bonnie to be with him but she had to make the first move.

So many thoughts were running through the girl's mind at that moment, but then common sense set in and she pulled away from him, shaking her head sadly.

"Why do you always seem to forget that I'm only sixteen? Because the people in this town know exactly how old I am. Do you honestly think they'll be okay with me being with you? If anyone were to find out about us, they'd take me and Jamie out of here so fast. They'd split us up and I wouldn't be able to see him again until he's eighteen. That's four years Damon. A lot can happen to him in four years."

The vampire took her face in his hands, shaking his head no. "That won't happen because I won't let it. Do you hear me? I won't let it happen." Pause. "And just for the record, my home will be your home for as long as _YOU _decide. And no one will _ever_ take Jamie away from you. I promise you that Bonnie."

A tear slipped from her eye. "But Damon, you wouldn't be able to stop them."

His eyes were dead serious. "I would. Trust me on this."

The girl stared at him for a long time because she actually believed him with every fiber of her being. And Bonnie Bennett always followed her instinct. She leaned forward and kissed him sweetly, then rested her forehead against his.

"I trust you."

Damon closed his eyes and then suddenly he lifted Bonnie off her feet, hugging her to him.

A sense of calm settled over the vampire, soothing his black heart.

* * *

That same afternoon, just like with her momma, Damon broke things off with Vicki by compelling her. He planted it in her head that she broke up with him because he wasn't the right man for her.

Wow. In the past, Damon Salvatore would have simply snapped Kelly's neck and drained Vicki dry.

The vampire didn't even realize that the reason he didn't kill these two women was because their deaths would have an impact on Bonnie and after personally witnessing her grieve over her mother, he never wanted to see that again, no matter how small.

* * *

No one really thought twice about it when Damon began taking and picking Bonnie up from school every day. From the outside, things looked normal enough, as they drove through town and people would never suspect on the inside of the car that Bonnie's leg was Damon's own personal hand rest.

And when Damon suddenly began showing up to every football game, no one batted an eyelash or noticed the stupid grin on his face whenever Bonnie was doing her little cheers with her team.

People were oblivious to the start of this passionate, obsessive love affair that would rock their little town to its very core.

* * *

Bonnie's hazel eyes lit up like they always did when she saw Damon waiting for her out in the school parking lot. She always had to stop herself from running into his arms. So she took her time and walked to his car and tried not to smile like an idiot as she approached him. She noticed how the girls were checking him out as he leaned against the side of the car, looking like some GQ model on a photo shoot.

Damon opened the door for her when she got to him. "Hi." His blue eyes taking her in from head to toe.

Bonnie's face heated up with a blush. "Hi."

They would have two hours to themselves before Jamie got home from school. This was definitely Bonnie's favorite time of the day.

Of course, Jamie didn't know anything about what was going on between his sister and Damon. Bonnie thought it was best not to tell him. And it wasn't that hard to keep their relationship from him, especially with Damon's vampire senses. He always knew when the boy was coming.

"Hey Bonnie, hold up!"

The girl turned around to see Jesse jogging up to her. "Hey Jesse what's up?" She asked when he came up to her.

"I'm glad I caught you before you left. Listen, on Saturday me and a few other students are going to be volunteering at the Montgomery Retirement Home and there's this one older lady there who really wants to get her hair and makeup did. Caroline was going to do it but now she can't and I was wondering if you could possibly take her place. You wouldn't have to do anything major, just wash and set her hair, put on a little lip stick and blush. You know, stuff like that."

This made Bonnie laugh. "Jesse what do you know about wash and sets?"

The seventeen year old boy blushed. "Hey, I have a grandma, alright. Sometimes I have to drive her to the beauty salon."

Bonnie found herself really liking him. She had misjudged Jesse. "You know what I'd love to do it, so count me in."

The boy smiled. "Great. Look, we're all riding over together, so I'll pick you up around noon."

Bonnie smiled back, nodding her head. "Okay."

"Hey thank you for doing this Bonnie. I'll see you later."

"Bye Jesse."

The teenager jogged back towards the school, not realizing the blue eyes that followed him.

The girl turned back to the vampire who'd been silent for the whole exchange and noticed the concentrated look on his face. She touched his arm to get his attention.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Damon ignored her question and walked around to the driver's side of the car, getting inside.

Bonnie got into the car as well, shutting the door. "Damon?"

"He's the guy who let you wear his jacket, isn't he?"

Damon had eventually gotten around to asking Bonnie why she smelled of 'cologne' that night and she told him that a guy had let her wear his jacket because she was cold.

"Yeah, that was him. How did you know?" Bonnie asked, surprise evident on her pretty face.

Damon cranked up the car. "Let's just say that I have a keen sense of smell."

* * *

Saturday came and Bonnie went to the retirement home with the rest of the students. She did the woman's hair and makeup and it turned out so good that three other ladies wanted their hair and makeup done as well, so Bonnie ended up staying most of the day but the girl didn't mind because she was enjoying herself.

Jesse took all the other volunteers home a few hours ago and came back to the home to wait for Bonnie.

It was a little after eight o'clock at night when the two teenagers were walking to the car.

"I really want to say thank you again Bonnie. I know you were only expecting to do only one lady's hair and makeup today. The fact that you stayed and did the other ladies was really wonderful."

The tired girl smiled. "You don't have to thank me Jesse. I enjoyed myself. Those ladies are amazing. They remind me of my Grams."

"Oh yeah, what's she like?"

Bonnie shook her head. "She died when I was little." Her voice dropping a little.

"I'm sorry Bonnie."

"No, it's okay."

They were silent for the rest of the walk.

When they got to the car, Bonnie smiled. "Today was a really good day."

Jesse smile back. "Yeah, it was."

* * *

When Bonnie got home she found Jamie in the living room watching television by himself.

She kissed the top of his head. "Hey you, how was your day?"

He didn't look away from the TV. "Damon took me to get some new shoes and then we went to eat at the Grille."

"Oh yeah, that sounded like fun, so where's he now?"

"He's in the kitchen making dinner."

"Okay, well I'm going to go tell him I'm home, alright?"

The boy nodded his head.

When Bonnie got to the kitchen she found Damon standing over the stove. She walked up and put her arms around his waist, kissing his shoulder blade. And she sighed, pressing her cheek against his back and breathed in his scent.

"I missed you today…did you miss me?"

Damon didn't say anything and that's when the girl noticed how rigid he was in her arms.

Bonnie closed her eyes and pulled away from him, not wanting to fight with him. They hadn't seen each other all day.

"Oh you missed me, huh? Is that why you stayed gone all day with that Jesse guy. You told me that you'd only be gone for a few of hours? You didn't even answer when I fucking called you."

Bonnie rubbed her face in frustration. "**A,** yes I did miss you, Damon. **B,** the reason why I ended up staying most of the day was because three other ladies at the home wanted me to do their hair and makeup for them, so I did, because I knew doing this for them would absolutely make their day. **C,** you know that my phone has been acting up lately because I dropped it down the stairs. And now that I've explained myself, I'm going upstairs. You have a good night Damon."

She left the kitchen.

* * *

Bonnie soaked in a long hot bath, trying but failing not to think about Damon. He really pissed her off tonight. Sometimes Damon could be really selfish and she didn't like that about him, but then he would turn around and do something completely selfless and wonderful, and for a while she'd think that she had him completely wrong, until the next time he showed his ass.

Bonnie shook her head as she got out of the bathtub, drying off. Being with Damon was a joy and a chore all at the same time.

The girl put on her nightclothes and was sitting down at her vanity when Damon opened her bedroom door, walking inside.

They stared at each other and then Bonnie sighed, facing forward. "I don't feel like having a fight okay. I'm tired. I don't even feel like wrapping my hair tonight."

He silently walked into the room and stood behind her chair. "Then let me do it for you."

That made her snort. "Yeah right."

"No, I'm being completely serious. You just relax."

He picked up the soft bristle brush with the wooden handle and began to lightly brush her long hair. Once done, he sat the brush down and picked up her comb. When Damon parted her hair on the side, Bonnie's mouth dropped. She was so sure that he wouldn't know to do that. Her hair was cut in layers so she always parted her hair on the side to get that long side swept bang look. He then began to wrap her hair, combing the long soft strands around her head in a clockwise rotation.

Bonnie couldn't believe her eyes. It was like he'd been doing this all of his life.

"Oh my god, you're actually doing…"

He cut her off. "Hush, I'm trying to concentrate."

Bonnie snapped her mouth shut and just watched him work in the mirror.

When he was done, Bonnie tried to reach up to touch her hair but he lightly smacked her hand. "Stop before you mess it up, I have to put in the hair pins."

She began to hand him the hair pins one by one. Damon even used his teeth when he couldn't get them to open with his fingers. It was like he'd studied her every move when he watched her do her hair at night.

When he had all the hair pins in Bonnie looked at his handy work. She couldn't have done a better job herself.

"Is there anything that you can't do Damon?"

He chuckled.

Bonnie grabbed her silk scarf about to put it on when Damon stopped her. "No, let me do that."

The girl shook her head. "No, I got it from here. You wouldn't put it on right."

"Oh ye of little faith." He said, snatching the scarf out of her hand. "Now face forward." He commanded softly.

She did and Bonnie watched transfixed as he put on her scarf and did it perfectly, down to the little knot at the front of her head.

"Look at that." She said in impressed awe when he was finished, trying to find something wrong but couldn't as she turned her head to and fro. It was fucking perfect.

She stared at him in the mirror for a long moment and then finally spoke. "What are you…I mean seriously?"

If Damon Salvatore's heart hadn't stopped beating one hundred and seventy eight years ago, it would have stopped in that moment.

Did he just give himself away by mimicking her every move of doing her hair down to a tee?

Bonnie suddenly giggled happily. "You're unbelievable, you know that." She said, jumping up from her chair and hugging his neck. Her voice became thoughtful. "Even though you have the ability to make me so angry sometimes, you're still the most amazing person I've ever met in my life." She kissed his cheek.

Damon hugged Bonnie back tightly but gently, wondering if she'd feel the same way about him if she knew what he was.

The vampire buried his face in the crook of the girl's neck, his eyes transforming from blue to black at the thought of losing her.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hello people, here's the latest update! And thank you to everyone who took the time out to review :)**

* * *

Before meeting Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett had been kissed a total of three times. And one of them she didn't count because it was with her best friend Matt Donovan when they were eleven years old. It just sort of happened, a five second joining of lips, closed mouthed of course. They never talked of it afterwards; it was just too weird for the both of them.

The next kiss was when Bonnie was thirteen and it was with the son of her mother's best friend. His name was Zachary and he and his mom came to Mystic Falls for a visit during the summer and stayed with them for a week. Bonnie and Zach were sort of forced together because they were the same age, but they ended up hitting it off and had a good time together while he was there. The night before they were to leave, the boy ask Bonnie if she would step outside with him and she did thinking that he wanted to talk but instead he leaned forward and kissed Bonnie on her mouth, again closed mouthed, but this time it lasted more than five seconds, fifteen this time! Yes, she counted. Both of them had.

Now this last kiss was a real, honest to goodness kiss because it made Bonnie's stomach flutter and there was tongue involved. And this kiss was not that long ago. It was just before school let out for the summer and a group of kids were hanging out at the lake and someone got the bright idea to play seven minutes in heaven.

But instead of going into a closet, the two people went on the far side of the boardinghouse where it was private and made out. When Ben McKittrick spun the empty beer bottle and it landed on Bonnie, the girl thought she would have a heart attack. She'd had a crush on him for a long time and she couldn't believe her luck. He was older than her by five months and way more experienced when it came to kissing which Bonnie soon found out when they got on the side of the house.

That was her first time being French kissed and the whole experience was wonderful until Ben decided to take things a little further than Bonnie was willing to go. So for the last five minutes in heaven Ben was on the ground holding himself because Bonnie had kneed him in the balls.

Some boys just had to learn the hard way that no meant no.

So when Damon Salvatore entered the picture, Bonnie Bennett wasn't that experienced of a kisser. Needless to say, she was now.

Damon had taught her very well.

But in the beginning, Bonnie would sort of just stand there and let him kiss her. She never participated. Until finally one day Damon told Bonnie to kiss him back, that both people had to be involved in a kiss or it wasn't any fun.

She was awkward at first, not really knowing what to do but then Damon began to gently instruct her and it wasn't long until she got the hang of it.

All too soon Bonnie got a little too good at kissing him. During one memorable kissing session, Damon had to pull away from Bonnie and leave the room because his face had transformed.

Things were heating up between the two and just kissing her was no longer enough. Damon wanted more but he knew without having to be told that Bonnie wasn't ready to have sex with him yet.

* * *

It was the weekend before Thanksgiving and Jamie was away on a supervised trip with his class and wouldn't be back until Monday. This was the first time that Bonnie and Damon would be completely alone for days.

Bonnie wasn't going to lie, there was a small part of her that was a little nervous about being alone with Damon and it was only because now with Jamie gone there would be no sudden interruptions to break up their hot and heavy make out sessions.

Jamie left that Friday afternoon and the house instantly became quiet, only the heavy tension in the air filling the silence.

Bonnie and Damon knew it was only a matter of time before they would be at each other but Bonnie was trying to prolong things as much as possible, scared of getting carried away and not being able to stop.

So she decided to do her homework.

Damon slightly pouted, but kept himself occupied a few feet away reading a book and every now and then he'd look up at Bonnie and watch her work. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he liked looking at her.

Sometimes Bonnie would call him over, needing his help and Damon would act like it was such a hassle to get up from his seat to show her how to do something but he secretly loved helping her with her homework. Now he got to kiss her every time she got the right answer. And he also kissed her when she didn't.

While she worked, he would sometimes come up behind her chair and pull her hair to the side and kiss her on the neck. Bonnie would push him and tell him to go away and he would, only to come back ten minutes later and do it again.

When it turned six o'clock in the evening and she was still working Damon walked over to Bonnie and pulled her from her seat and threw her over his shoulder.

"Okay, enough's enough. No more work. You're done for today."

"Damon!" The girl shrieked in shock.

He gave her a smack to the booty. "Hush with all that noise. We're going to go make dinner. You're hungry."

How did he know that?

"How did you know that?" She voiced aloud.

Damon paused for only a second realizing what he'd done and then continued walking to the kitchen.

Damn. He had to be more careful.

He'd heard the light rumblings of her stomach as she sat at the table working. "I'm hungry, so I figured you had to be hungry too."

Damon didn't put Bonnie down when he got to the kitchen and just started pulling out pots and pans with her over his shoulder.

The girl giggled. "Damon put me down!"

He smacked her booty again. "I told you to hush with all that noise. Don't you see I'm trying to make dinner here?"

Bonnie laughed, smacking his butt in return. He yelped like it hurt.

Damon went to the refrigerator and began taking out food and pretended to almost drop her and Bonnie screamed in fright, grabbing hold of him.

"That was close." He teased.

"Damon?" Her voice sounded wobbly.

"Yes."

"I think I'm going to throw up."

That did it. The vampire put her down and Bonnie ran over to the sink and puked up what was left of her lunch. Damon held her hair back. When Bonnie was finished she rinsed out her mouth and Damon handed her a paper towel.

She glared at him as she wiped her mouth dry.

"Oops. Didn't know that would happen. Next time I won't shake you up. Deal?"

Bonnie blew her breath on him.

Damon fanned the air, his face all scrunched up. "Okay that was not right. Go brush your fucking teeth, stank breath."

Bonnie pushed him, giggling. But she did go brush her teeth.

* * *

They had dinner together in the dining room by candlelight. Damon tried to feed Bonnie and she laughed at him, calling him corny. He retaliated by pulling the girl into his lap and kissing her silly. He abruptly ended the kiss and stared into her dazed eyes.

He licked his lips. "Not so corny now, am I?"

"No." She said breathlessly, staring at his mouth.

Bonnie bit her bottom lip not realizing how sexy she was looking.

Damon was about to go in for round two when Bonnie beat him to it. She placed her hand behind his neck and pulled him to her, kissing him hungrily.

It got heated really quickly.

The girl changed positions, no longer sitting in Damon's lap but straddling him. He gripped the side of her thighs and pulled her closer to him. Thankfully she was wearing blue jeans because if she'd had on a skirt, Damon's hand would be inside of her panties right now, rubbing her clit.

The vampire's gums began to itch. Fuck. His fangs.

Damon gently pushed Bonnie away. "Time out." He said, leaning his head back against the chair, closing his eyes, trying to get a hold of himself.

He was breathing hard like he was still human.

Bonnie touched the side of his face in concern. "What's the matter?"

He pulled her hand away, not being able to take her touching him at the moment. He needed to calm down.

Bonnie took it the wrong way, thinking it was her that she'd done something wrong.

She began to get up. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

Damon cut her off, pulling her back down to his lap. "Hey, what are you doing, get back here?" His brows knitted together in confusion. He held her by the hips so she couldn't get up again.

All these feelings she was having for Damon were so brand new for her and she didn't know how to process them. Sometimes, she just felt so stupid and awkward, no really sure of herself when it came to being with him like this.

"I thought I did something wrong." She said not being able to meet his eyes.

Damon cupped her cheek, making her look at him. "Hey, you didn't do anything wrong, if anything you were doing everything right, a little too right. Why do you think I had to stop Bonnie? I needed to calm down."

Bonnie bit her bottom lip.

"Okay, you're going to have to stop biting you lip like that…because it's sexy as hell."

Damon then growled like a tiger, making the face and everything.

Bonnie burst out laughing, hugging his neck. "You're so crazy."

* * *

That night, Bonnie had to go cheer at the football game and of course Damon went to watch her. Their team ended up winning and everyone was going to meet up in the woods to celebrate the big win. Matt caught up with Bonnie right after the game.

"Hey you need a ride to the party?"

Bonnie was placing her water bottle in her bag. "Oh um, I'm going to sit this party out. It's been a long day."

"What? This is like the third party you've missed in a row Bonnie. What's going on?"

Bonnie shook her head. "Nothing." Picking up her bag and placing it over a shoulder.

Matt shook his head. "No. Don't give me that. This is me you're talking to and not one of those air head new friends of yours."

Bonnie hit his arm. "Hey, don't be mean." She got distracted, Damon catching her eye. He was waiting for her. "Look, I have to go. We'll talk about this later, alright?"

"When?" He pressed, wanting to get to the bottom of what was going on with her.

Bonnie looked at him, his question catching her off guard. "What do you mean when?"

"I want a specific day and time."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Damon was starting to get impatient.

She sighed. "Fine. Come over tomorrow around lunch time and I'll feed you while we talk."

Matt shook his head. "No. I'm not going to the boardinghouse. Instead, you come over to my house and I'll feed you."

Bonnie stopped caring that Damon was waiting for her because Matt had her undivided attention now.

"Why don't you want to come over?"

He rolled his eyes. "Do you really have to ask?"

Bonnie touched his arm. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Look, I just don't like that guy, okay."

"Who, Damon?"

"Okay you've been hanging around those cheerleaders for way too long. Yeah, Damon."

"I don't understand. Why?"

"There's something wrong with him. I don't know I can't explain it."

Okay, Bonnie didn't see that coming. She shook her head. "What do you mean there's something wrong with him?"

She looked past Matt to see Damon staring right at them, his body taut.

"I don't know. He just gives me a bad feeling. Like I said, I can't explain it."

Bonnie didn't know what to say.

"You ready to go Bonnie?" Damon asked, suddenly standing beside them.

The two teenagers jumped.

Damn, she hadn't even noticed him walk up. Bonnie looked at Matt, his face was blank.

"Bonnie?"

The girl swallowed hard. "Um yeah, I'm ready." She looked at Matt once again. "We'll talk about this tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah." The boy said, walking away.

Bonnie watched him go.

"You okay?" Damon asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. You ready?"

"I'm waiting on you Fancy Face."

Bonnie smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. The girl grabbed her pompoms. "Then let's go."

* * *

Bonnie was distracted for the rest of the night wondering what Matt meant by Damon gave him a bad feeling. Why would he say something like that?

Bonnie just didn't know.

The worried girl stepped out of the bathtub and dried off.

She put on some lotion before slipping on a short-sleeve cotton sleeper that hit her at mid-thigh and walked into her room, pulling the clamp from her hair so that she could wrap it. Her mind going back to Matt.

She'd known Matt all of her life and he never was one to not like someone unjustly. Had Damon done or said something to make Matt feel this way? She knew it couldn't be about his mom or Vicki because Matt stayed out of their love lives.

Bonnie needed answers or she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. So she put down her brush and went to Damon's room.

His bedroom door was open so she walked right inside just as Damon was coming out of his bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Her eyes widened. Okay breath Bonnie, she told herself.

Damon looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to say something. "Yes?"

Her mouth suddenly got dry. Did someone just turn the heat up?

Bonnie touched her neck and realized she didn't have a collar to yank.

Focus Bonnie Bennett.

The girl shifted her weight from one barefoot to another. "I came to ask you about something."

"Okay."

"Um, it's about Matt." She said, running a hand through her hair.

Damon dropped his towel to the floor. "What about him?"

Her mouth snapped shut and she gulped.

Bonnie found her voice about five seconds later, clearing her throat. "Wow. Okay. That was totally unexpected. Do you want to tell me why you just did that?"

"I figured you had to see it sooner or later. So why not just get it over with now… because I know the suspense had to be killing you."

Bonnie scratched her head. She didn't know whether to laugh or back away. "Okay I've seen it. Can you cover it up now?"

Damon shrugged and walked across the room, giving Bonnie a good look at his ass.

She laughed, covering up her face, not believing that this was actually happening. "What is wrong with you?"

Damon slipped on a pair of pajama bottoms. "Oh come off it Bonnie. You know you wanted to see it."

She shook her head. He was insane.

"So was that the first time you've ever seen a dick?"

"Up close and personal. Yes."

"You surprised me. I thought you would run screaming from the room."

"I thought about it."

"So why didn't you."

"I don't know."

He came up to Bonnie and touched her face. "I've made it no secret about how much I want you."

Bonnie looked into his eyes not saying anything.

"I dream about you."

The girl swallowed hard.

Damon leaned down and kissed her lips. After a minute of him totally devouring her mouth, Bonnie pulled away breathing hard. She rested her head against his to get some much needed air into her lungs. This was the most intense that it had ever gotten between them.

The bastard only gave her a moment to catch her breath before capturing her lips once more.

Bonnie's pussy began to get moist.

She broke the kiss, breathing heavily into his mouth. "Damon, I'm not ready to have sex with you."

He cradled her face in his hands, kissing the corner of her mouth. "I know that. But we can do other things." He kissed her cheek.

He pulled back to look at her. "Let me taste you, Bonnie."

Damon wanted to eat her the moment he smelled her arousal.

The girl swallowed hard as he captured her lips once again. Bonnie felt like she was being drugged. If his lips had the ability to do that to her mouth than…

He began to back her towards the bed.

Bonnie broke the kiss the moment the back of her knees hit the side of the mattress. She stared up into his hooded eyes, breathing hard.

She was so turned on but was also scared because she'd never gone that far with anyone before.

Bonnie was silent for so long that Damon leaned his head against hers, sighing. "It's okay. We don't have to do this tonight."

He kissed the tip of her nose and pulled away.

But then Bonnie surprised him by sitting down on the bed.

Damon swallowed.

She took his hand and kissed it, looking up at him with trusting eyes.

Damon leaned over her, kissing her lips gently. He began to slide her nightgown up her thighs but mid-way he decided he wanted it off completely and pulled it up her body. Bonnie raised her arms and he pulled it off.

She didn't try to cover herself when he stared at her like he thought she would, but instead laid back on the bed.

"My God Bonnie, you're so beautiful." He said in awe.

Her body shivered at his words.

Damon covered the girl with his body, not laying all of his weight on her but just enough so that she could feel him.

He stared into her eyes, as he caressed her face. "I didn't know you'd be this beautiful." He kissed her lips sweetly.

It was like Damon couldn't get over it. And he honestly couldn't.

He began to kiss his way down her body, tasting every part of her.

Bonnie didn't know he would do that. She thought that he'd just go straight to the main course.

But the girl would soon learn that when it came to her Damon Salvatore would always take the scenic route.

By the time he got to her stomach, Bonnie's body was so taut with need and anticipation that she thought she would die from it. So many sensations were coursing through her as she gripped the covers in her hands. She couldn't stop herself from making sounds; they were coming from deep within her throat.

Bonnie had her eyes squeezed shut and Damon told her to look at him as he finally opened her legs. She stared transfixed as he placed a leg over each of his shoulders. He took her hands in his, releasing her death like grip on the covers and intertwined their fingers.

Damon dipped his head.

"Aw!" She gasped. That first touch of his tongue on her weeping flesh was nothing like she ever felt.

Damon's hands tightened around hers because he thought she would buck off the bed. He watched Bonnie as his mouth ate her up; licking and sucking and flicking his tongue against her sweet, tasty flesh.

But being who he was, this wasn't enough for Damon and he released her hands and moved her legs down onto the bed and began to rub her pussy wanting to feel her wetness on his fingers.

Bonnie's moved her head from side to side moaning as she gripped the covers on the bed once again. He opened the lips of her vagina and began to run his tongue up and down her glistening pink flesh. He reached up, squeezing both of her breasts in the palm of his hands, watching her come apart.

"Shit!" Bonnie arched her back.

Everything about her was intoxicating; her taste, smell, the way she couldn't stop moaning. Damon took it all in, and then he literally took her all in by covering her pussy entirely with his mouth.

If he could have deep throated her Damon would have.

Bonnie began to pull away from him. It was too much. "You have to stop... Damon, you have to stop... Enough." She panted, her head falling back on the bed.

But she hadn't cum yet and Damon wanted to see her cum, so he began to focus solely on her clit, working it until she began to tremble. Bonnie's mouth dropped opened, unable to breath.

Oh god, she couldn't take any more of this. The pleasure was too much.

Damon locked his arms around her legs, holding her still.

She was so close.

"Oh god..oh god…oh god!" She screamed, covering her face, breathing hard. She could feel herself reaching that point and she thought it was going to kill her.

"It's too much. Stop." No sooner than she said the words, her body exploded in unbelievable pleasure.

A warm gush of liquid came out of her and Bonnie thought she'd peed as her body trembled in ecstasy. Damon greedily lapped up her juices, making humming noises in the back of his throat. He kept licking at her, wanting every last drop. Bonnie continued to tremble from her release.

When all was gone, he polished her pearl for the last time and Damon laid his head on her stomach.

Bonnie laid there for a couple of minutes stunned by what just happened. No one ever told her it would be like that. She felt like she'd just had sex. Well, technically she had but she felt so satisfied right now that she couldn't imagine wanting anything more. This was enough for her. But if she felt that much pleasure from getting oral what would actual sex with Damon be like?

Bonnie couldn't fathom it.

As her mind began to focus again she realized that she couldn't feel her legs.

"I think you broke me. I'm paralyzed from the waist down."

Damon chuckled, kissing her flat stomach. "You'll be okay in a few minutes."

He moved up her body and Bonnie finally got a good look at him. "Your face is all shiny."

Bonnie wasn't sure if this grossed her out or not.

"That's because you got so wet for me. That's now my most favorite thing about you."

Bonnie reached up and touched his face, her eyes going to his mouth. She ran her thumb back and forth across his shiny pink lips.

"I didn't know you could be so greedy."

Silence.

"Does that scare you?" He asked after a moment.

Her eyes flickered up to meet his. "I don't know." Pause, as she thought about it some more. "No. It doesn't."

Damon kissed the palm of her hand and then laid down beside her, his head resting on her chest with his hand splayed across her stomach.

He had a tent in his pants the size of Texas.

"Good." He smiled softly, closing his eyes.

Damon was right. A few minutes later the feeling came back into her legs.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hello people, here's a new update. Thank you to everyone who left a review for the last chapter. I love reading your thoughts :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bonnie woke up the next morning to find herself still in Damon's bed. She was partially draped over his big body with her breasts pressed against his chest and her right leg thrown over his hips. She was naked and strangely enough that didn't embarrass her. In fact, everything that happened last night didn't leave her feeling embarrassed or even ashamed.

Bonnie didn't know why she felt so free and comfortable being with Damon like this. She looked up at his sleeping face and marveled at his beauty. Damon was so handsome. She kissed his jawline and smelled herself on his face.

And surprisingly it didn't gross her out.

Instead it left her feeling strangely possessive of Damon. Her smell was on him. She'd marked her territory. Damon Salvatore was hers now. And in that moment, a crazy random thought popped into the girl's head.

Bonnie realized, if it ever came down to it, she would fight over Damon. She never thought she'd be one of those stupid girls that would do such an asinine thing like fight over a dumb guy but truth be told Bonnie wasn't ashamed to admit to herself that she would indeed beat a bitch down for fucking with him.

So was that what being intimate with another person did to you, because she never felt that way until now?

Bonnie laid her head back down on Damon and rubbed his dusty pink nipple back and forth with her thumb, thinking about last night. He'd looked at her so adoringly that it made it seem like he was worshiping her body as he pleasured her with his mouth. She would never forget that as long as she lived.

She could still remember the feel of his body on top of hers. And afterwards, when Damon had moved up her body for a split second she felt his dick poked her center before he laid down beside her. She wondered if he did it on purpose.

Bonnie had seen the tent in his pants but purposely ignore it, being nowhere near ready to handle all that power he was packing.

Yes she was a virgin but that didn't mean she was totally ignorant about sex. Bonnie may have yet to experience the act, but she knew the mechanics of it and that being penetrated for the first time was always painful for a girl.

And the fact that Damon was hung only insured that she wouldn't be enjoying her first time, not even a little bit. It was going to suck for her.

But it was a right of passage that every female had to endure. There was no getting around it because eventually she would have to have sex. It was inevitable.

Lawd, she was probably going to need a wheelchair after Damon was done with her, or at the very least be bowlegged for the rest of her life.

If only she could fast forward things and skip over the popping of her cherry.

Bonnie stretched out like a content kitty cat over Damon and was now fully lying on top of him with her legs splayed on either side of his body. She kissed his chest and snuggled against him trying to get into a more comfortable position. She shimmed down a little bit and froze like a statute when her pussy made direct contact with Damon's dick, like his actual dick. Flesh on flesh. And it sent a jolt of pleasure through her body.

Damon must have taken off his pajama bottoms sometime during the night because he was completely naked under the covers.

The girl's eyes snapped up to his face but thankfully he was still asleep.

Bonnie was still for a moment, tempted to do it again just to see how it would feel. But decided against it, closing her eyes.

A minute later, she opened them.

She bit down on her bottom lip and very lightly did it again, sliding her pussy down the length of his dick. Bonnie moaned softly. She sat up, straddling Damon now; the covers falling down to her hips and she began to move back and forth on his dick, closing her eyes.

It felt so good rubbing herself against him like that.

Damon opened his eyes and watched her, having been awake for a while wondering what she would do once she realized that she'd spent the night in his bed. Bonnie just kept on surprising him. He was so sure she would try to sneak out of his room and do the walk of shame back to her own but instead she was sitting on top of him with her beautiful young breasts bare to his eyes and was rubbing herself on his dick, taking her pleasure.

He looked down the length of his body and watch as the lips of her pussy slowly began to get wet and glide more easily against him. She began to move faster, biting her lip. She looked sexy as hell riding him and his dick began to harden. Bonnie's eyes snapped open when she felt it and she looked down at him, but kept moving like she couldn't stop herself. And she couldn't.

She boldly stared down at him and Damon grasped her hips, licking his lips. It was taking everything in him not to penetrate her.

Her pussy was so wet.

Bonnie moaned, lost in her pleasure, unaware of the war raging on inside of Damon as she moved back and forth on top of him, her chest heaving.

Damon tried to distract himself by rubbing her breasts and when her nipples began to harden, Damon pinched them and the girl lost it.

Bonnie began to move faster, feeling herself about to cum.

Fuck! Her body stiffened before she exploded in pleasure, convulsing on Damon before collapsing on top of him.

She licked her dry lips, her heart pounding against his chest. Damon wrapped his arms around her.

He kissed the top of her head. "Good morning precious girl."

* * *

Bonnie fell asleep on top of Damon but when she woke up hours later she was alone. She licked her dry lips and sat up in bed, running a hand through her hair. She spotted her robe lying at the foot of the bed and she smiled. Damon could be so sweet sometimes. She reached for the pink cotton robe and slipped it on, getting up from the bed.

Bonnie felt sticky down there, deciding she needed to shower first before doing anything else, so she left Damon's room and walked across the hall to her own.

Thirty-five minutes later Bonnie came downstairs all freshly showered and dressed, sporting a ponytail and looking incredibly young wearing a green hoodie, jeans and sneakers.

The starving girl went into the kitchen and had barely taken two steps when she found herself being pushed against the wall. Damon towered over her, pinning her hands above her head as he pressed his body against hers, hungrily kissing her lips.

It was so fucking hot.

Damon let Bonnie go when she needed to breathe, but didn't move back to give her space.

Bonnie was breathing heavily like she'd just run a three minute mile around the school track.

He caressed her face. "Hey, sleepy head. You were knocked out for a long time. I was starting to get worried. I guess you tired yourself out this morning, huh?" He smirked.

If Damon was trying to make her feel embarrassed then he was out of luck.

"Yeah, I guess I did." She said licking her lips.

Damon stared at her for a long moment and then kissed the tip of her nose. "You hungry?"

Bonnie nodded her head.

He took her hand and pulled her along with him as he walked further into the kitchen.

"I figured you would be after all that rubbing against me you was doing. You had to have burned at least 500 calories because you were gone to town. My dick is still sore."

Bonnie chuckled, hitting his arm. "Will you stop already?" Pause. "Why do you keep trying to embarrass me?"

Damon sat her down on a stool at the island and kissed her forehead before going to the refrigerator.

"I'm not trying to embarrass you Bonnie, but you teach people how to treat you, didn't you just tell me that not too long ago. So I can't just let you get away with violating my person like you did this morning. I mean I was asleep for goodness sake and you took advantage of my vulnerability. I'm hurt."

Bonnie started laughing, throwing her head back. "You are so stupid."

Damon smiled as he began to make her a sandwich, liking that he was able to make her laugh like that.

* * *

After Bonnie finished eating, the two of them went into the living room to watch a movie on Netflix.

They had gotten really comfortable on the couch while watching the movie with Bonnie having taken off her shoes and was now resting her head on a small pillow in Damon's lap. He had his hand up her green hoodie splayed across her flat belly. Damon couldn't seem to stop touching her. Now that he knew what was underneath her clothes he couldn't help himself.

About halfway through the movie, Damon's wayward hand unbuttoned Bonnie's jeans, sliding down the zipper. The girl didn't even notice until she felt his cool hand slip into her underwear and begin to rub her pussy.

Shit.

She moaned, her legs dropping open and giving him better access. Bonnie arched her back. Damon leaned down, capturing her lips, thrusting his tongue inside of her mouth.

Damn.

If he kept coming at her like this, she wouldn't be a virgin for long.

They were lost in each other like that for a glorious head spinning five minutes when the doorbell rang.

Bonnie came to her senses and pressed her hand against Damon's chest to push him away and broke the kiss.

"Someone's at the door." She said breathing heavy.

Damon's hand remained busy down her pants until she gripped his wrist and made him stop. "Damon, didn't you hear me, someone is here."

Whoever the hell it was at the door was in serious danger of getting their fucking neck snapped for interrupting them, Damon Salvatore thought crossly as he got up from the sofa.

The girl sat up and began to fix her clothes, her face flushed.

Damon snatched the door open and almost sneered when he saw Matt Donovan standing there.

"Is Bonnie here?" The boy said with his jaw tense.

"No, she's not. Bye." Then slammed the door in his face.

"Damon!" Bonnie said from behind him.

The girl came up beside the pissed off vampire and opened the door. Matt was still standing there, his face angry.

"Matt, I'm sorry. He was just kidding around."

She then glared up at Damon. "Weren't you?"

"No. Not really."

Bonnie felt like hitting him but restrained herself.

She looked at Matt to find him looking at her, and he was pissed as well.

"I guess you forgot about coming over to my house for lunch?"

Fuck.

"Oh god Matty, I'm so sorry. It completely slipped my mind."

"I see that." His jaw ticked.

Bonnie didn't know what to say. She looked away, feeling like a jerk because she'd forgotten all about him. He'd even come to the boardinghouse because she hadn't showed up.

"Now that I know you're fine I guess I'll be going." He said turning to leave.

Bonnie went after him. "No Matt, wait. Please." She said, grabbing his arm. "Look, I'm sorry, okay. I've been a really bad friend lately. It's just that things have been so…"

She trailed off, shaking her head, not knowing what to say. What could she say? That the last few weeks she'd been so wrapped up in Damon that she didn't have time for anything else.

"So, what Bonnie?"

The girl looked away, biting her lip.

Matt grabbed her by the arms and made her look at him. "Bonnie, talk to me!"

Suddenly the boy was pulled from her and Damon had Matt by his throat.

"Oh my god Damon what are you doing?!" She screamed.

"Don't you ever put your fucking hands on her." He seethed.

"Damon stop, you're hurting him!" She yelled, grabbing his arm. "I said STOP!"

The vampire roughly pushed the boy away from him in disgust and Matt fell backwards a few feet away, hitting the ground hard.

Bonnie angrily pushed him. "What's wrong with you…are you crazy?!"

He glared down at her. "Oh, so it's okay then for him to put his fucking hands on you!"

"It wasn't like that Damon and you know it!"

Matt sat up on the ground after having the wind knocked out of him and watched Bonnie and Damon yell, all up in each others faces.

"So I was just supposed to stand there and do nothing when he grabbed you like that!"

"Matt wasn't trying to hurt me, Damon!"

"Well, it didn't look that way to me!"

"Don't give me that…you just wanted a reason to go after him!"

"Oh really, and why is that?!"

"I don't know Damon, you tell me?!"

What the hell was going on here? "Bonnie?" Matt called from the ground, interrupting their shouting match.

The girl turned to look at him and surprised registered on her face. She'd forgotten that he was there.

What the fuck was wrong with her?

She quickly went over to him, kneeling down beside the boy. "Are you okay?"

He tried to get up and she helped him to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said looking at Damon. "I just got the wind knocked out of me, that's all."

Bonnie looked at Damon before returning her eyes back to her best friend. "I'm so sorry Matt. Things just got out of hand."

"Yeah, tell me about." He said, dusting the dirt from the back of his jeans.

Bonnie looked at his neck and it was bright red. She turned cold eyes on Damon.

He turned his back on her and walked back towards the house.

Matt watched Bonnie looking at Damon leave. "I think it's time we had that talk." He said, rubbing his sore neck.

Bonnie turned to him and then nodded her head. "Not here. Let me go get my coat."

The boy nodded his head. "I'll be waiting in my truck."

Bonnie walked into the house and went straight upstairs to her bedroom and got her coat, putting it on as she walked down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked from the living room entryway.

"Out."

Silence.

"Just make sure you're back here before curfew or you're grounded."

Bonnie stopped walking, her eyes snapping up to meet his.

Damon cocked an eyebrow. "Guardian, remember?"

Bonnie gave him a dirty look.

"Don't I get a kiss goodbye?" He taunted when she walked past him.

The girl didn't say anything and just walked out the front door, slamming it shut.

* * *

"Bonnie, what's going on between you and him?" Matt asked softly.

They were walking in the park side by side. Because it was cold outside there weren't too many people around.

She placed her hands inside the pockets of her coat. "What do you mean?" She said looking down.

The boy stopped walking and made her stop too by taking her arm. "Bonnie, I saw how you two were acting…it was like you were a couple having an argument."

She looked away, swallowing hard. "I don't know what you're talking about." Hating herself for lying.

"Will you stop and just tell me the fucking truth…what's going on Bonnie?!" He practically shouted because he was so frustrated.

"Will you lower your voice?!" She hissed, looking around.

"Are you fucking him Bonnie?" He blurted out.

The girl's jaw dropped, stunned. And she looked guilty as hell.

Matt swore under his breath, briefly turning his head away from her. "Have you lost your fucking mind?"

Bonnie looked away, not being able to take how he was looking at her.

"I haven't slept with him yet." She said quietly.

"Yet…so that means you're planning too then?"

"Matt." She said on a sigh.

"What?!"

He stopped and tried to calm down, taking a deep breath and releasing it.

"Why are you so upset about this?" She asked after a moment.

"Because I love you Bonnie and that guy…that guy is trouble."

She'd had enough of this. "What do you mean he's trouble, Matt?! What has he done?!"

"You mean besides choke me?"

She looked away. "He thought you were hurting me."

"Bullshit Bonnie!"

It was silent between them for a long moment.

Bonnie shook her head, feeling torn.

"Matt, I don't understand what's going on with you. You keep saying these things about Damon yet you don't have anything to back up your claims. What has he done to make you feel this way about him?"

The boy sighed and after a moment he spoke. "Nothing…but the hairs on the back of my neck rise every time he's anywhere near me. He's dangerous Bonnie. I know it."

Her eyes began to water. "No he's not...you just have to get to know him Matt, that's all...and I know that Damon can seem off putting at times, but that's not really him. You should see the way he is with Jamie. He's so caring and patient with him. If it wasn't for him, Jamie and I would be separated right now. And Damon was able to get him into that really good school and Jamie is so happy, Matt. He has friends now. He has a life. And it's all because of Damon."

Matt wasn't moved by her words, his instincts were telling him that this guy was bad news. "So is that why you're giving yourself to him because he's nice to your brother?"

Bonnie jerked back as if she'd been struck.

Silence filled the air around them.

The girl found her voice. "I can't believe you just said that to me."

Matt was silent, swallowing hard.

"I think I should probably go. It's getting really cold out here."

Matt didn't try to stop her as she turned to leave.

* * *

When she opened the front door Damon was leaning against the double doors of the living room like he'd been waiting for her, but he straightened when he saw Bonnie's face and went to her at once.

Damon touched her cheeks, bending his knees so that he was at eye level with her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Bonnie pulled his hands away from her face and stepped back. "Nothing." She tried to walk around him but Damon side stepped her, his hand going to her stomach to stop further movement.

She pushed his hand away. "Don't do that, don't touch me."

The vampire stilled. "What?"

"Please Damon, just leave me alone." She said with tears shining in her eyes and choking her voice.

He didn't stop her this time when she walked around him and went up the stairs.

* * *

That night, eighteen year old Joel Houston, a college freshman, made the mistake of crossing Damon's path when he walked out of the Grille after having consumed an entire bottle of cheap Bourbon.

Damon followed the boy and when the time was right, attacked him by viciously biting into his neck, purposefully making it hurt like a son of a bitch as he drained him completely dry.

Unfortunately for Joel, he'd been born with blonde hair and blue eyes, reminding the murderous vampire of someone who he couldn't kill without it hurting the one person who'd grown to mean everything to him.

Poor Joel didn't know what hit him.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hello people, this is my Christmas gift to you. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

It was two o'clock in the morning when Damon finally came home. He stood in front of the bar and made himself a stiff drink. The vampire could still feel the warmth of that boy's blood flowing through his dead veins. That kill had not been as satisfying as he'd liked because the person he really wanted dead was still walking around breathing in air.

Damon downed the drink in one long swallow and fixed another. His hand suddenly stilled. Damon could smell her delicious scent and knew that she was close.

Bonnie walked into the room ten seconds later and froze like a stature when she saw him.

Damon could see her trying to make up her mind on whether to leave or stay.

"Don't start acting like a little girl now, Fancy Face. Stay and talk to me like the big girl you are." He said, bringing the glass of Bourbon to his mouth.

"Fine." She said, walking further into the room She stood behind the sofa, resting her hand on the back. " So where have you been all night?"

Damon snorted. _She wouldn't want to know._ So he gave her the same answer she'd given to him earlier. "Out."

His tone was off when he said it and that made Bonnie think he'd been doing something he shouldn't have been and only one thing came to her mind.

Her heart felt a little heavy inside of her chest but she needed to know. "Were…were you with Vicki?"

Damon put down his glass and looked at her. "What if I was Bonnie… would that bother you?"

Silence as she stared down at the sofa.

The girl didn't know he'd moved to her side until she felt the back of his hand touch the side of her face.

"Answer me, would that bother you if I was with her tonight?"

Bonnie got all in her feelings and didn't answer the question because she remembered how he'd done her the last time she rejected him.

"I bet you were with her tonight, you fucking bastard!" She angrily pushed him away from her. Damon allowed this of course, loving the way she never seemed to be afraid of him.

Bonnie was the one person Damon didn't want to fear him.

"So did you bring her home with you to flaunt it in my face…where's she now, waiting for you in your bed while you finish your fucking drink?!"

On the inside Damon Salvatore was grinning his ass off, seeing her jealous like this making him happier then he cared to admit.

"Why don't you go up to my bedroom and see for yourself." He taunted.

The girl's jaw tensed. She looked at him hatefully but behind all that Damon could see the hurt in her eyes and he stopped baiting her.

"I haven't seen Vicki Donovan in weeks Bonnie...there's no one upstairs." He said reaching out and pulling her to him. He gently touched the side of her face, his thumb going to her mouth and lightly grazing her bottom lip. "When are you going to realize that you're the only one I want?"

Bonnie melted against him in spite of herself, hypnotized by the sincerity in his gorgeous blue eyes.

Damon leaned his head down to kiss the tip of her nose, but when he lowered his mouth to hers, she pressed her hand against his chest stopping him.

"I can't do this Damon." She said, her warm sweet breath teasing his lips.

Damon wasn't fazed by her words because he could smell that she wanted him and that was all he needed to know.

"And why is that?" He asked with a pout in his voice.

"Because what we're doing isn't right… and earlier how you just attacked Matt for no reason. I don't want anyone to get hurt because we ..."

He interrupted her. "He grabbed you Bonnie." His jaw tensed just thinking about it.

"To get my attention. He wasn't hurting me like you did." She reminded him on purpose, wanting him to see the difference.

She reached out and cupped his face, not being able to help herself from touching him. "You can't go around attacking people like that Damon, especially over me. You could have seriously hurt him and I wouldn't have been able to forgive you if you had. Jamie and Matt are the only two people that I have left."

The vampire pulled her delicate hand to his mouth and kissed the inside of her palm. "You've got me Bonnie."

She searched his eyes and saw the truth there.

"You've got me." He repeated again more softly.

The petite girl rose up on her tiptoes and kissed Damon.

He took over the kiss in a matter of seconds by cupping her face and inserting his tongue inside of her mouth. He was making her head spin. Damon pulled away when he took the last of her breath.

She breathed heavily into his mouth, her chest heaving. Matt was wrong, Bonnie thought to herself as she looked into Damon's blue eyes. What was going on between them had nothing to do with her brother.

The girl reached up and touched his mouth. "You're so beautiful."

He smiled softly. "Not as beautiful as you." Meaning it with every fiber of his being.

"Pretty liar." She said before going in again and attacking his lips.

Damon lifted her up and Bonnie wrapped her gorgeous legs around his waist, her hands instantly going into that thick mane of black hair.

Damon carried her over to the piano and sat the girl down on the shiny black surface with him situated between her legs. He broke the kiss and looked at her as he began to slide her nightgown up. Bonnie lifted herself slightly off the piano, helping him out and he took the gown completely off.

When Damon saw that she was naked underneath the vampire growled lightly at the back of his throat. He began to kiss her beautiful young breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth and circling it with his tongue before doing the same to the other breast. Bonnie moaned holding the back of his head to her, not wanting him to stop.

Damon could already smell her arousal and couldn't wait to put his mouth on her.

He began to kiss his way down her body and the girl leaned back until she was lying flat against the piano.

Damon spread her legs and Bonnie quivered.

He finally placed his mouth where the both of them wanted it to be and he ate her out until she begged for mercy.

* * *

It was the day before Thanksgiving and Bonnie and Damon were at the grocery store shopping for tomorrow's dinner. Jamie didn't want to go so they left him at home, playing his video games. Damon pushed the cart while Bonnie walked beside him, in charge of getting everything on their list. She was really enjoying herself. Damon was being silly and making her laugh and at one point she leaned into him touching his arm not realizing how intimate it looked until she noticed an older woman openly staring at them with this funny look on her face.

Bonnie pulled away from him and even though it was subtle Damon still noticed and looked down at her questioningly. Her attention was focused ahead and he turned to see what she was looking at and saw the woman.

Damon wanted to say, _what the fuck you looking at_, but he didn't, instead he told the woman Happy Thanksgiving as he and Bonnie walked past her.

After that Bonnie kept a respectable distance from Damon and the light mood was gone with both of them being more aware of their behavior.

When they got home, before getting out the car, they kissed each other hungrily knowing they wouldn't be able to for the next few hours.

* * *

After dinner, Bonnie began making the sweet potato pies for tomorrow's dinner with both Jamie and Damon helping her out. Every now and then sadness would try to creep up on her with thoughts of her mother but Bonnie pushed it down and tried to stay in the moment.

Damon was in charge of mixing the filling and was actually wearing an apron to protect his expensive clothes from getting stained. Bonnie was standing beside him, rolling out the thawed pie crust and Jamie was sitting out the ingredients for Damon to mix together. They even had Christmas music playing softly in the background.

"Damon can we get a Christmas tree…momma always bought us a tree after Thanksgiving and we decorated the house." Jamie said as he carefully cracked the eggs into the glass bowl.

"Yeah buddy, we'll go get one Saturday."

"For real? I can't wait!" Jamie said excitedly.

Damon looked at Bonnie and found her looking at him, and she smiled softly.

They were interrupted by a stunned voice.

"Am I in the right house?"

Everyone turned towards the kitchen door and there stood Stefan Salvatore, his eyes somewhat big as he took in the scene before him.

"Are you actually wearing an apron brother?" He asked, trying not to smile.

"Brother?" Damon heard Bonnie say beside him.

It seemed like introductions were in order. Damon stopped the hand mixer. "Bonnie. Jamie. This is my little brother, Stefan Salvatore… Stef, this is Bonnie and Jamie Bennett…they live here now."

The younger Salvatore's eyebrows rose. "Is that so…and may I ask how that came about?"

"Our mother died." Jamie supplied for him.

Bonnie dropped the rolling pin and it sounded really loud in the silence that followed Jamie's statement. Damon picked it up for her, lightly squeezing her shoulder.

Stefan caught his brother's eyes. _You killed their mother so you could have the girl? _He asked telepathically.

_NO, you moron. She died in a car accident and I took them in so they wouldn't be separated. _

_Yeah right. I bet it's very convenient having her right under your roof, brother. _

Damon's jaw tensed.

Stefan cocked an eyebrow but then turned his attention to the boy and his sister. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Bonnie nodded her head. She swallowed hard, wanting to change the subject. "Damon never told us he had a brother." She said looking at the vampire beside her.

Stefan chuckled. "That's because he's ashamed of me. I'm the black sheep of the family."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really, now I would have assumed that was your brother." She said, looking at Damon smiling.

He smirked.

"Where's that sexy, rotten son of a bitch hiding?" They all heard seconds before a pretty blonde walked into the kitchen.

All humor left Damon's face and he stiffed beside Bonnie, his eyes turning angry and finding Stefan_. I can't believe you brought her here!_

Stefan shrugged. _How was I supposed to know you'd have your little humans staying here with you? Don't worry, Lexi won't hurt the boy…and the girl will be fine as long as she doesn't learn of your little obsession with her. _

Damon glared at his little brother. _If that bitch so much as lays a manicured nail on Bonnie, I won't hesitate to end her miserable existence Stefan. _

The brothers stared at each other and then Stefan finally nodded his head, realizing that Damon was dead serious.

Stefan threw his arm around his best friend's shoulders, pulling her to him. "Play nice in front of Damon's little humans. They don't know we're all vampires." He said for her ears alone, but of course Damon heard him and looked the blonde vampire dead in her eyes.

"Bonnie. Jamie. This here rowdy blonde is my best friend Lexi Branson and don't mind her foul mouth. She's only like this after a few too many drinks."

Bonnie smiled friendly. "Hello."

The blonde looked from the beautiful petite girl to Damon and back again. "Hey."

Lexi's hazel-green eyes returned to the eldest Salvatore. "Baking pies now blue eyes? I never thought I'd see the day Damon Salvatore would be so…so...domesticated." She almost sneered.

"Yeah well, things change Lexi." Pause. "So how have you been?"

She scoffed. "Like you really care."

Awkward silence filled the kitchen.

Damon and Lexi had a thing for a couple of years back in the 70s but things went sour and he broke it off with her but Lexi never really got over him.

The blue eyed vampire cleared his throat. "So are you two staying for Thanksgiving?" He asked Stefan, trying to fill the silence.

"Yeah, it looks that way. Lexi and I needed a little down time and I thought what better place to relax than good old Mystic Falls."

Damon wasn't fooled. _Stef, what's going on?_

_Lexi and I got into a little trouble with some vampires. We just need a place to stay until things calm down._

_Fine but if she fucks up once then she's out of here, Stef._

_Don't worry. I got her._

_You better._

Jamie got off his stool. "I'll show you to your bedrooms. You two are going to like living here. Damon makes really good pancakes. They're even better than Bonnie's."

"Wow Stef, you hear that, Damon even makes pancakes." Lexi said sarcastically as she and Stefan followed the boy out of the kitchen.

Things were silent for a moment when everyone was gone.

"Your brother seems really nice." Bonnie said, looking at Damon.

"Don't let him fool you…he's a hell raiser." He said, not really kidding.

"Again, that sounds like you."

Damon pulled the girl into his arms, caressing her pretty face. "Smart ass."

Before Bonnie could respond, his mouth was on top of hers, stealing her breath away.

* * *

After baking the pies, Bonnie and Jamie went upstairs and left the vampires alone to catch up and talk. They sat in the living room enjoying Damon's expensive Bourbon way on into the night. Around three o'clock in the morning instead of going into his room Damon went to Bonnie's bedroom.

He'd gotten used to having her sleep beside him when Jamie was away and found that he no longer liked sleeping alone, so every night when the boy fell asleep Damon would go to Bonnie's room and stay the night and leave before Jamie got up in the morning.

He took off his shoes and then undressed, sliding into her bed completely naked.

The vampire pulled the sleeping girl against his chest, wrapping his arm around her, holding her close.

He kissed her bare shoulder before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

Hazel-green eyes darkened angrily after quietly opening the bedroom door to find Damon sleeping in the girl's bed. She'd gone to his bedroom to fuck him only to find it empty. Her instincts told her exactly where he'd be and sure enough she was right.

Rage filled her as she stared at the two lovers lying sound asleep entangled in each others arms with the girl lying on top of Damon and his arms wrapped protectively around her. The fucker even had a small smile on his lips.

Lexi quietly closed the door and walked back to her bedroom.

If it was the last thing she did, Damon Salvatore was going to pay dearly for breaking her heart.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hello people, here's an update for your reading pleasure.**

**P.S. I know you guys are waiting for updates to my other stories but things are still not coming together and I'm not going to force it because when I do, shit ain't good. **

**So please just enjoy this little distraction of a story. **

* * *

Bonnie burst out laughing turning her head into the pillow to muffle the sound because it was really early in the morning and she didn't want to wake the others up.

But this was too much!

The girl had woke up to find Damon sleeping next to her and he was wearing one of her silk scarfs tied on his head.

It was too funny!

Oh god, she had to get her phone so she could take a picture!

Bonnie jumped out of bed and went across the room to where her bag was sitting on the floor and grabbed her phone.

Damon woke up to Bonnie sitting on his chest, taking his picture.

"What made you do this?" She giggled, still snapping his picture on her phone.

Damon smiled, already knowing what she was talking about. He rested his hands on her smoothed caramel thighs.

"What? You don't like it. I thought I'd see what it was like to sleep with one of these things on my head.

Bonnie laughed. "You are so stupid." She finally put her phone down and looked at him with a smile on her pretty face.

He was too cute in that moment. She leaned down and kissed him. "You are too much, you know that?"

Damon smiled, bringing his hand behind her neck pulling her back to his lips and kissing her deeply.

Bonnie broke the kissing sitting up once again, straddling his chest. "We don't have time for this, we have to get downstairs and put the turkey on."

The girl suddenly gasped when Damon took her by the hips, lifting her up and placing her smack dab on his flaccid dick.

Bonnie couldn't believe how incredibly strong Damon was, doing this while lying down. He didn't even grunt.

"Now do what you do, Fancy Face." He said licking his lips in anticipation.

Bonnie certainly didn't need to be told twice and moved her nightgown out of the way because it had gotten tucked underneath her when he placed her down forming a barrier between them. She moaned when the lips of her pussy touched his dick. There was nothing like the unbelievable feeling of skin on skin.

She began to move back and forth, closing her eyes.

* * *

By noon, the whole house was filled with the delicious smells of Thanksgiving. The turkey was baking in the oven and so was the dressing. Bonnie had fresh green beans boiling on top of the stove and beside it was a pot of boiling potatoes.

Bonnie and Damon had dressed similar in black jeans, thin white sweaters and black boots.

It wasn't planned.

So far they were the only ones awake and had the kitchen all to themselves which was fine by them.

At one point while Bonnie was peeling the potatoes Damon had come up behind her and placed a simple yet gorgeous necklace around Bonnie's neck.

The girl had gasped. "Oh my god Damon, it's beautiful."

It looked stunning around Bonnie's delicate neck, especially with her hair up like it was.

Damon placed a little kiss to the back of her pretty neck once he was done.

"Never take this off… for any reason okay." He said from behind her, kissing her ear.

Bonnie chuckled, her hand going behind his head. "Don't be silly Damon. I can't very well sleep with it on. It'll break."

"It won't, trust me."

Bonnie held the pretty _vervain_ filled circular charm in her hand, admiring it. "So what did I do to deserve such a lovely present for Thanksgiving?"

Damon kissed her cheek. "You deserve the world Bonnie." He said actually meaning that."

The girl smiled. It was a corny thing to say but for some reason she didn't mind so much.

Damon Salvatore wasn't taking any chances with Bonnie's safety now that two of his kind was in the house. Yes Stefan was his brother but he was also a dangerous vampire when he wanted to be.

Damon had even gone so far as to lace Jamie's juice with vervain so that the boy would be protected from compulsion as well.

* * *

"So did you hear them this morning?" Lexi asked as her and Stefan was walking to the kitchen.

The male vampire rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. I heard them alright."

"I wonder why he hasn't fucked her yet."

"She's young." Stefan supplied.

"And?"

"He probably thinks she's not ready to be with him on that level. I'm guessing he doesn't want to hurt her."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Give me a break Stef. This is your brother we're talking about. My guess is she's the one in control of things."

Stefan shook his head. "Like you just said, this is my brother we're discussing here. Trust me… Damon's the one in control."

Lexi snorted, but didn't say anything more.

* * *

"You guys have it smelling really good in here." Stefan said when he and Lexi came into the kitchen.

Bonnie put some distance between her and Damon, her face heating up with embarrassment because they'd been kissing just seconds before the two walked in.

Lexi noticed the pair's matching outfits and rolled her eyes.

"I hope you two are hungry because we have so much food." Bonnie said going to the refrigerator and taking out the sweet potatoes pies.

When she turned around Damon was there to take them from her and placed the two pies on the counter. "Thanks." She said, looking around the kitchen. "Where are the mini marshmallows?" She asked, scratching the side of her head.

"You didn't buy any." Damon said.

"What? Yes I did."

The blue eyed vamp shook his head. "No you didn't…I was there with you at the grocery store, remember?"

Stefan and Lexi looked at each other.

"I can't believe I forgot them and we need them for the pies."

"Don't worry, I'll go to the store and get some now." He said kissing her forehead.

The girl gasped, pushing him away. "Damon." She whispered harshly.

She couldn't believe he just did that in front of his brother and Lexi.

"Don't worry precious girl, it's okay… Stefan and Lexi won't tell anyone." He kissed her lips. "I'll be back soon."

Damon grabbed his keys off the counter and left the kitchen. Bonnie just stood there.

"Relax girlie." Stefan said opening the oven, having smelled the turkey. "You've got more important things to worry about, like this turkey drying out."

That got Bonnie's attention.

Stefan grabbed the pot holders, just for show because Bonnie probably would have freaked the fuck out if he'd used his bare hands to pull the turkey out of the hot oven.

The girl came up beside him and carefully took the aluminum foil off of the bird.

"Oh god, thank you Stefan. If this bad boy had stayed in the oven any longer it would have dried out for sure. You just totally saved Thanksgiving dinner."

The vampire chuckled.

"No seriously, there's nothing worse than having to eat dry turkey."

"I can think of worse things." Lexi said coming up to stand beside Bonnie and tucking a strand of hair behind the girl's ear.

Stefan glared at his best friend over the girl's head. "Stop." He said so lowly, that only Lexi with her vampire hearing could hear him.

"Oh relax, I'm not doing anything. I just wanted to touch her. She's so pretty." She replied back to him alone.

Lexi gently slid the back of her hand along the pulse point of Bonnie's slender neck. "Your skin is so pretty Bonnie...and soft too. I love it." She said, ignoring Stefan's glare. "You're so lucky because you literally have a tan all year round."

The tiny little hairs on Bonnie's arm rose and a chill ran down the girl's spine.

Bonnie swallowed hard, feeling so uneasy but not knowing why. "T-Thanks." She replied, stepping away from the two vampires. "I need to get something from the fridge."

The girl took a deep breath releasing it as she walked away, not understanding why she suddenly felt afraid.

* * *

When Damon walked into the house the first thing he smelled was the slightest hint of Bonnie's fear. It was really faint, but he detected it none the less. He sped into the kitchen and took in the scene in front of him.

Bonnie was standing over the stove and she was alone.

Damon went to her, touching her face. "Hey, is everything okay?"

Bonnie was so relieved to see him. She grabbed the lapel of his leather jacket but then she got a hold of herself, suddenly feeling ridiculous. What was wrong with her?

"Yeah, everything's fine." She hugged him. "Thank you for going to the store."

She kind of clung to him and Damon wrapped his arms around her. "Baby, tell me what's wrong?" He said against her ear.

Bonnie tried to laugh it off, shaking her head. "Nothing. Don't mind me… I'm just being silly for some reason."

Damon held her tighter, kissing the side of her head.

* * *

Stefan Salvatore slammed Lexi up against the side of the house. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

The blonde laughed. "Damn Stef, you don't have to get so rough with me."

"Yeah, I do. I told you that Bonnie Bennett was off limits! Stop playing fucking games Lexi because I won't be able to stop Damon if he comes after you!" He hissed.

Lexi pushed the vampire off of her. "I'm not afraid of him!"

"You damn well should be!" Pause. He sighed. "Just leave the girl alone Lexi because this will not end well for any of us."

* * *

After having dinner, Jamie wanted to go to the movies so Bonnie took him. Damon didn't feel like spending two hours in a loud movie theater making his ear drums bleed so he let Bonnie drive his car. Bonnie had assumed that he'd drop them off like he always did but when Damon handed her the keys to his Camaro she was stunned.

When Jamie had excitedly run out to the car Bonnie pulled Damon aside not realizing that Stefan and Lexi could still hear them.

"Damon are you sure about this…I mean, I just got my driver's license."

The vampire touched her worried pretty face. "Hey, I'm the one that taught you to drive a car, aren't I? So I know you'll be fine."

It wasn't so much the driving that made Bonnie nervous. It was that Damon wouldn't be in the car with her lending instruction. What if she made a mistake and her and Jamie got into a car accident?

Bonnie closed her eyes.

Damon pulled the girl into his arms, hugging her. "Hey, listen to me, because this scares you means you have to do it all the more now to conquer your fear. I believe in you Bonnie. You can do this."

He was right, Bonnie decided. She could do this.

The girl pulled away. "You're right." She said exhaling loudly. "I can do this."

"That's my girl." Damon said, pulling her to him, kissing her lips.

Bonnie melted against him, wrapping her slender arms around his waist.

Damon only let her go when he heard the boy coming back so he pulled away from Bonnie, stepping back a little.

Jamie ducked his head inside the door. "Come on Bonnie, we're gonna miss the previews if you don't hurry!"

For a few seconds, the girl was a little discombobulated and Damon chuckled softly.

The vampire turned her around and pushed her towards the door. "You heard him Bonnie, you're gonna miss the previews!"

She laughed walking to the door. "I'll see you later."

"Be careful." He said.

Damon stood by the front door and watched Bonnie crank up his car and carefully back around Stefan's vintage red Porsche in the drive way. He chuckled to himself because she was driving so fucking slow, like an old lady.

Lexi could barely contain herself after watching how Damon was with the girl. She got up from the sofa and went to the bar. If she didn't know any better she'd swear the bastard was in love with her.

She'd never seen Damon Salvatore behave this way with anyone.

What did that little tomato have that was so fucking special, Lexi wanted to know? Damon wasn't fucking her yet, so if couldn't have been the pussy.

The blonde glared at Damon scornfully as he came back into the living room.

Stefan's tone was incredulous. "I'm honestly speechless right now. _She_ just got her driver's license and you let her have your car…I've been literally driving since automobiles were invented and you've _never_ let me borrow one of your cars, _ever_."

"Yeah Salvatore, what gives?" Lexi chimed in, dropping ice cubes into a glass.

Damon sat down hard in the oversized chair, kicking his feet up on the table. "Nothing gives… I didn't feel like driving them so I gave Bonnie the car. It's no big deal. Besides, I'm the one who taught her to drive, so she's good."

Stefan and Lexi looked at each other. "Oh is that right." Stefan said.

Damon's blue eyes went to his brother. "Yeah Stef, so what's the problem?"

The younger Salvatore shrugged. "Nothing big brother. Nothing at all."

* * *

Bonnie was awake when Damon came into her room that night. She closed her book and placed it on the nightstand and unabashedly watched him as he began to get undress. When Damon realized that he had an audience, he began to peel off his clothes really slowly, giving her a show. The girl lightly chuckled.

When he began to unbutton his pants, Bonnie slightly cocked her head to the side. "Why can't I ever touch you like you touch me?"

Damon's hand paused on the zipper of his jeans. "I never said that you couldn't. I just assumed you didn't want to."

"But I do." She said looking at him frank.

Damon Salvatore actually gulped. "Okay." Suddenly feeling like he was the one that was sixteen and not her.

He finished dressing and laid down naked on top of her bed. Bonnie sat on her knees beside him and laid her hand on his bare chest, deciding to start from the top and work her way down. His body was hard and yet smoothed to the touch. Beautiful.

Damon licked his lips.

When she gently caressed his pectoral muscles, they lightly flexed under her hand. She continued downward, sliding her hand over Damon's impressive eight pack and the muscles underneath her hand bunched together.

She looked up at him. "Are you okay?"

Damon swallowed hard. "Yeah. I'm fine...continue."

Bonnie bit her bottom lip trying not to laugh but the girl quickly sobered when she turned back to his gorgeous body and saw that Damon was starting to get hard.

She sat there and watched his dick begin to stiffen and lengthen between his legs.

"Does it hurt when that happens?" She wanted to know.

"No." He answered, watching her face carefully to see if she was becoming afraid.

She wasn't.

Damon was so busy gagging her reaction that he didn't notice her hand move to touch him, but when he felt her slender hand around his swelling member, her thumb sliding over the mushroom tip, he moaned.

The girl's eyes swung to his face, realization dawning on her. "That felt good?"

Damon opened his eyes, licking his dry lips. "Y-Yes."

She did it again, watching his face this time and felt him growing harder and lengthening in her hand.

If the smallest touch gave him that much pleasure she wanted to see his reaction if she put her mouth on him like he did to her.

So she did, leaning over his body and putting him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head of his penis.

"Fuck." He groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes. He'd been given head a million times during his lifetime and this girl was making him come undone like this was his first fucking blowjob.

What the hell was wrong with him?

She pulled back, her pretty face clearly surprised. "It doesn't taste like anything."

This made the vampire chuckle. "It's not supposed to have a taste Bonnie."

Her eyebrows quirked. "Oh."

She looked back at his dick; it had grown bigger in a matter of seconds. Bonnie frowned. "Damon?"

"Yes?" He answered somewhat strangled.

"Exactly how big do you actually get?"

He moved his arm away and looked at himself in her hand. "About two more inches."

The girl's eyes got huge. He was going to break her in half when they had sex.

Bonnie was quiet for too long, so Damon sat up. He touched her face, getting her attention.

"Hey, what's going on inside that pretty head of yours?"

She let go of Damon's erection, her hand dropping to his thigh. "It's going to be really painful for me the first time we have sex. What if…what if I can't handle how bad it hurts?" She asked worriedly, licking her dry lips.

"Then I'll stop." He said gently caressing her face. "But it won't come to that Bonnie. I know how to prepare your body so that you'll enjoy what I'm doing to you. The only time you'll feel any pain is when I break through your hymen and even that won't last long. I promise Bonnie, when we make love for the first time it will be the most amazing experience for the both of us."

Damon pulled the girl to him, resting his forehead against hers.

Bonnie exhaled, her young mind filled with so many heavy thoughts but one outweighed them all.

Damon had said make love.

So did that mean he loved her?

He kissed her lips. "It's late and it's been a long day. Let's go to sleep."

Bonnie nodded her head.

Damon fell asleep to the rhythmic beating of Bonnie's heart, but it was a long time before sleep came to the girl and when it did, she dreamed.

_It was her wedding day and Damon was waiting for her at the altar of the church as she walked down the aisle. Strangely, instead of wearing white she wore a blood red wedding dress but Bonnie forgot all about that when she saw her mother, father, and Grams sitting in the front pew and Bonnie smiled, so happy to see them. But her smile vanished when she saw the scared looks on each of their faces. _

_What were they so afraid of? _

_Bonnie frowned as she walked further down the aisle. They stood up and rushed towards her and began to push her back._

_"NO BONNIE DON'T!" They cried frantically, trying to keep her from going to Damon._

_But Bonnie didn't understand why and tried to push past them to get to him because they were scaring her. "What are you doing, stop?! Let me go to him…please!" She cried out._

_"No Bonnie…you can't do this...he's not who you think he is!" Her father whispered fearfully as he looked back at Damon. "_

_Bonnie shook her head, confused. "What are you saying?"_

_Sheila Bennett then took her granddaughter's face in her hands, forcing Bonnie to look at her._

_"Open your eyes, baby girl and see who he really is before it's too late…please Bonnie, open your eyes!"_

Bonnie's eyes shot open to see Damon leaning over her with a worried look on his handsome face.

"Another one of those nightmares, Baby?" He asked, kissing her temple.

The girl nodded, her hands tightly gripping the covers.

Only this time, Bonnie remembered the dream.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hello people, HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Sorry for the long wait, but I had another bout of writer's block. Only this time, I knew where I wanted to take the story but the problem was how to get there…if that makes any sense. **

**But anyway, here's what I came up with and I don't know if it'll be a hit or miss with you guys. I guess I'll find out in your reviews.**

**Well, *loud sigh* no sense in prolonging things any further.**

**Oh and heads up, very explicit language in the beginning. **

**Enjoy?**

* * *

It was now starting to physically hurt every time they had to pull a part, putting a stop to things before they went too far and it seemed like lately things were starting to go too far every time Bonnie and Damon touched.

And for Bonnie who was so new to all this, she found that it wasn't enough anymore to just kiss and touch Damon.

She was craving that dick. Plain and simple, yet crude but honest.

And the only thing stopping them from taking that final step and putting them both out of their misery was Bonnie's fears.

She wanted the dick but she was also afraid of it.

Confused much?

Yes, she could touch it, stroke it, rub her pussy against it and caress it with her mouth but when it came to that python popping her cherry, that's when Bonnie Bennett started to panic and wanted Damon Salvatore nowhere near her.

How was it possible that she was ready to have sex, yet not?

* * *

She sat astride him on the living room sofa, clad in nothing but a bra and a pair of jeans, her shirt having been removed five minutes ago.

They had the house to themselves, and like usual whenever this happened the two couldn't keep their hands off each other.

It started off innocent enough with just kissing and light groping, but things quickly heated up with sharp intakes of breath, heavy breathing, hisses and moans as Bonnie and Damon teased, licked, caressed, and rubbed up against one another.

They were doing everything _but_ sharing some skin.

And if Bonnie wasn't so afraid of his dick, Damon would have had her spread wide open right now, pumping into her, instead of getting blue balls by all this fucking foreplay and nothing ever coming of it.

But he would suffer for as long as it took until she lost her fear of being with him.

Bonnie began to unbutton his shirt, having every intention of being the one in control. She wanted to explore and taste him like he was always doing to her. Once she got his shirt off, Bonnie lowered her head and began to kiss Damon's neck and chest, licking his nipples and biting down not so gently, earning her a sharp hiss from his mouth before he was grabbing the back of her hair and pressing his mouth to hers, crushing her lips.

While Damon devoured her mouth, Bonnie's eager hands dropped to his belt buckle and unfastened it, making quick work of the button and zipper before slipping her hand inside and touching his dick.

Damon moaned into her mouth, breaking the kiss as his head fell back against the sofa, his eyes falling shut. He swallowed hard at the warm feel of her tiny hand caressing his member. He got hard instantly.

Bonnie watched his face, feeling a strange sense of empowerment as she made him moan with pleasure.

The girl became bold.

She bit his exposed neck before whispering into his ear. "I want to taste you."

Damon almost busted a nut right then and there.

But being who he was, Damon quickly turned the tables on Bonnie.

The poor girl didn't stand a chance as he unhooked the back of her bra and slid the nude colored straps off her shoulders and down her slender arms.

His eager mouth immediately went for her, latching onto one plump breast, his moist tongue circling around her nipple before sucking gently and going to the other breast.

That busy little hand inside his pants paused as Damon worked his magic on Bonnie's body.

Shit. It felt so good.

Bonnie's hand abandoned Damon's erection as she braced her hands against the back of the sofa, needing support as worshiped her breasts with his mouth.

He held her so close to him, his big hands spanning her back, pressing her to him. Bonnie's head fell back and she moaned, her hands gripping the sofa.

She would never get tired of him doing this.

While his mouth remained busy, Damon got to work on her jeans, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper. Bonnie had been slowly grinding her hips against him, teasing Damon but he was never really one for dry humping, especially after he got some pussy for the first time.

What was the point?

He wanted to feel Bonnie's wetness against him and smell her salivating arousal in the air but he could do none of those things while she was wearing those pesky little jeans.

So to ratify that, the vampire switched their positions on the sofa with Bonnie now lying flat on her back with him nestled between her parted thighs. She gasped a little at the sudden change in positions but when he trailed kisses down her body, her mind focused on that and she didn't even notice how inhumanly fast he'd removed her pants because she was too distracted by that wet tongue of his darting into her belly button.

_Oh the things this man could do with his tongue. It was downright sinful. _

Unlike with the jeans, Damon took his time in removing Bonnie's panties, peeling them off slowly and prolonging the moment. He licked his pink lips in anticipation and just like he knew it would, the smell of her arousal hit the air filling his nostrils and Damon breathed in deeply, taking her all in.

Without the slightest of hesitation or since of shame, gorgeous caramel legs fell open revealing the prettiest pussy he'd ever seen. It was already slick and Damon knew by experience that it would only get wetter and more fragrant as he lavished his attention upon it.

He couldn't take his eyes off her, she was so beautiful.

Just recently, Damon had begun to penetrate Bonnie using his fingers to bring her to completion.

The only problem with that form of sexual stimulation was that Bonnie got incredibly wet, the wettest she'd ever gotten for him; wet enough to actually fuck. _Make love_.

It was a beautiful sight to behold.

Oh how Damon Salvatore suffered that night knowing how ready she was for him but not being able to do a damn thing about it because he knew without having to be told that even though her body was more than ready to be intimate with him, the rest of her was not.

It took everything in Damon not to take Bonnie right then and there.

It almost killed him.

And Damon couldn't put himself through that kind of torture again. And who knew, maybe he wouldn't be able to stop himself next time. No, he couldn't risk that.

So to keep his sanity, he forewent the finger fucking this time around and used his mouth instead.

Damon made her cum with his mouth but it took longer for her to climax because what Bonnie really wanted was for him to penetrate her.

* * *

After Bonnie stopped trembling from her quiet orgasm, Damon kissed his way back up her body but she had her face turned away from him, facing the sofa. He rested himself between her parted thighs and kissed her neck, torturing himself knowing that he couldn't bite her but still not being able to pull away from the beating pulse just underneath her skin.

Damon finally moved away from Bonnie's succulent neck and kissed her cheek and that's when he felt the wetness on his lips.

She was crying.

Bonnie had never felt this way about anyone before. She wanted Damon so much and yet she was still so afraid to take that final step of being with him wholly, fully.

The vampire sighed, resting his head against hers.

"Don't cry okay." He said, kissing her cheek.

Her small body slightly shook with emotion. "I hate being like this, Damon. I want to be with you so much but I'm scared."

Yes they'd talk about this but the fear was still there, alive and well, preventing Bonnie from doing what her body craved most.

It was so frustrating.

Damon gently turned Bonnie's head, forcing her to look at him. "Listen to me... when the time is right there will be no fear or doubt of any kind... everything will happen naturally and all you'll do is feel Bonnie. I promise." He said softly, gently wiping her tears away before leaning down to kiss the corner of her mouth.

The girl reached up and touched the side of his face and Damon turned his head, kissing the inside of her palm and it was in that moment that Bonnie Bennett realized that she was in love with this man.

* * *

The weeks leading up to Christmas were really busy. Bonnie had to prepare for finals which were on the last two days of school before the holiday break, so the majority of her time was spent studying, along with completing other assignments that were due around the same time.

And just as Damon promised, he bought them a Christmas tree. He, Jamie and Bonnie went to the local tree farm in town and picked out a huge, gorgeous tree and the three of them spent the weekend decorating it, along with the rest of the house, even Stefan joined in on the fun after a while, not being able to resist.

It brought back a lot of good memories from when he and Damon were children and life had been so simple.

But for one person in the room, the whole scene was sickening to watch. Vampires decorating a fucking Christmas tree, what in the hell was the world coming to?

And it was all due to that little bitch!

Oh how Lexi was itching to snap her fucking neck.

But she couldn't do that without suffering the same fate, but knowing Damon Salvatore like she did, he would make her suffer horribly before finally ending her life.

As the blonde vampire stared hard at the caramel skinned girl who at the moment was smiling brightly up at Damon with love clearly shining in her eyes, the vamp realized that surely there had to be more than one way to skin a motherfucking cat.

* * *

Some days later, Bonnie got her period. It was the first time since being with Damon that she had it, so this issue had never come up before.

But Bonnie was feeling some type of way about him sharing her bed while she was on her cycle. Maybe it was because of her age but Bonnie didn't want him in her bed during this time of the month.

Bonnie knew she was being stupid, but she couldn't help how she felt.

This weighed heavily on the girl's mind as she went through her day at school,dreading the fight she and Damon were surely going to have once she told him that he wouldn't be able to come to her bed for the next five nights.

* * *

When she got home, Damon wasn't there and the girl was kinda relieved for the small reprieve.

He called her about an hour later to tell her that he wouldn't be home for dinner, that he wouldn't be back until much later. Bonnie asked him where he was and what he was doing and Damon chuckled, not answering either question but sing songing, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

But when he called her the little wifey before ending the call, a tiny smile formed on her lips.

* * *

When Damon got home that night, he found Bonnie's bedroom door locked.

The vampire frowned as he stood outside her room and knocked on the door. He heard her moving around inside, pacing if he had to take a guess, but all movement stopped at his light tapping at the door.

After a moment, he heard her approach the door, taking a deep breath and releasing it before turning the lock.

She only opened it a fraction. "You're back."

Damon snorted. "Um yeah." His eyes traveled above her head, looking into the room. "So what are you doing in there...why did you lock the door?" He asked, pressing his hand against the mahogany wood, intending to come inside the room, but she held firm to the doorknob not moving back which made Damon's brows knit together.

"Are you mad at me or something?" He wanted to know, thinking back to earlier when they talked on the phone.

The girl cleared her throat. Now that the moment was here, Bonnie suddenly found herself feeling embarrassed about discussing her period with Damon.

What the hell was wrong with her? Damon knew her body better than she did for heaven's sake! So why was this topic making her face blush.

"No, I'm not mad at you Damon…I was just thinking that I want to sleep alone tonight, that's all." She said, not being able to give him the reason to save her life.

Silence.

Bonnie dropped her eyes from his when Damon's stare turned into a glare.

His hand shot out so fast, reaching through the opening of the door that the girl gasped, moving back on reflex, but Damon grabbed the front of her robe, pulling Bonnie closer to him.

"Hey, look at me." She lifted her eyes to his. "What the fuck is this, huh...what's going on?"

Bonnie's eyes widened slightly and not because she was afraid of Damon but because a little flutter of excitement shot through her body at the intensity of his eyes.

Damn, he was good looking, especially when he was angry.

Okay Bonnie, get ahold of yourself; she admonished inwardly.

She smacked his hand and Damon knew to let her go. "Will you stop acting crazy...I just want to sleep by myself...can't I do that. Damn."

"Why?" He asked, a tiny tick playing in his jaw.

Okay, now this pissed Bonnie off. Why did she have to explain herself? If she wanted to sleep alone then that was her fucking prerogative! That should be enough. Case closed.

Bonnie's attitude only mounted. She tugged her pink robe back in place as her eyes narrowed at him.

"I don't need to explain myself to you Damon!" She hissed.

Damon had had enough with this bullshit. So being the bastard that he was, he pushed his way into her room and the petite girl stumbled back a little.

She glared at him and he smirked in return. "Oops, didn't see you there."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, folding her slender arms over her chest waiting to see what he would do.

He jumped on top of her bed, making the novel lying there bounce up and down. He laid on his side, resting his head in his hand, elbow pressing down into the soft mattress.

"You want to come join me and we can snuggle under the covers. I promise not to bite…at least for now, that is." He winked at her.

Bonnie didn't know why she wanted to laugh but she did. He could be so stupid sometimes.

Damon knew he was getting to her. Bonnie's face wasn't as set as before.

"Come here." He said patting the bed, his blue eyes smoldering.

Bonnie huffed in annoyance. "I'm not a dog, Damon."

This made him chuckle, but he corrected himself none the less. "Bonnie, will you come here _please_?" He said, looking her up and down in that sexy way he sometimes did.

The girl dropped her arms, reaching behind her and holding onto the doorknob with both hands. "No thanks, I'm fine right here."

Damon quirked his eyebrows. Fine, if she wouldn't come to him then he would go to her.

He got off the bed and swaggered his way up to her, his eyes playful with a sexy grin on his lips.

Bonnie swallowed hard.

Damon reached above her head, closing the door and when he leaned into her Bonnie thought he was going to kiss her but instead he reached behind her and secured the lock.

"Now, do you want to tell me what's going on here? Talk to me."

Bonnie had to look up at him because he was practically towering over her.

Damon stared down at her just as hard, thinking that she looked really pretty with all of her hair pulled to one side and cascading over her shoulder.

And he saw through the opening of her robe that she was wearing his necklace and he parted the lapels just a little bit more, wanting to have a better look.

The necklace laid nestled prettily between her two plump breasts.

Bonnie sure knew how to wear a fucking tank top.

Damon's eyes glinted as they lifted back up to hers and Bonnie knew what was about to happen but before his lips could descend upon hers, the girl placed her hand over his mouth.

"Not tonight." She said shaking her head.

Damon's eyebrows shot up in surprise. This was a first.

The teenager sighed deciding to come clean and just get this conversation over with so that it never had to be brought up again, embarrassment be damned.

"Look, I got my period today."

Of course the vampire already knew she was menstruating having smelled her mouthwatering blood the moment he walked into the boardinghouse. Stefan and Lexi had been behind him and he almost didn't let them into the house but he did, but not before issuing a stern warning. The two vamps had no idea what he was talking about until they walked inside the house and both their gums began to itch from their fangs wanting to descend.

_"Just don't inhale for the next five days and no one has to die." He'd told them, before vamp speeding up the stairs to his girl._

Damon chuckled as he caressed Bonnie's face, feeling relieved. "Is that all?"

The sensitive girl took this the wrong way, thinking that he was making fun of her. And Bonnie didn't appreciate it.

She smacked his hand away. "Don't laugh at me okay." She said walking away from him, her voice hard.

Bonnie stood by the foot of the four poster bed, her arms folded over her chest.

Damon turned around to look at her, his face becoming serious. "I'm not laughing at you Bonnie. It's just I thought something was wrong… so I'm relieved that it's not. That's all. I didn't mean any harm."

Bonnie lowered her eyes when he began to walk over to her. He placed his hands on her delicate shoulders, squeezing them gently.

And when she still didn't look up at him, he raised her chin with his thumb and index finger. "So that's the reason you don't want me to sleep in here with you tonight?"

She nodded her head slowly, biting down on her lower lip.

He smiled softly. "Bonnie, you do realize that I'm a grown man right. I know once a month women have their period and it doesn't bother me."

She gently moved his hand from her chin. "But it bothers me Damon… and until I go off my cycle, I want to sleep alone, okay."

He sighed, giving in after a short moment. He had to remember that Bonnie was young and there were still things she wasn't comfortable with and this was one of them, but hopefully in time, she wouldn't be so squeamish by such things.

"Fine. I'll go back to my cold, lonely bed and sleep there."

The girl exhaled. "Thank you for understanding." She smiled, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"Oh hell no." Damon said shaking his head. "Uh-uh…no. If I'm going to be banned from your bed for the next five nights then you're going to have to do a lot better than a fucking peck on the cheek."

Bonnie laughed, lightly hitting his arm.

Damon pulled her into his arms, hugging Bonnie against him. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in her fresh soapy scent.

These were going to be the longest five nights of his undead life, Damon thought to himself, closing his eyes.

* * *

Finals were over and the two week Christmas break was finally here. Bonnie was so relieved and now she could enjoy the holidays. This afternoon, she was going to take Jamie to the mall so that they could do their Christmas shopping and the boy was so excited, wanting to go that morning but Damon needed his car and wouldn't be back until after two. So while Jamie wasted his time away playing video games Bonnie took the opportunity to go for her run.

It was really cold outside but the girl didn't mind, having dressed in layers and was wearing a knit hat, scarf and gloves so she was warm as she ran through the park listening to the music on her iPod with beats by Dre on her ears.

She ran six miles before slowing down to a relaxing walk to cool down. Bonnie found that when she did this along with her stretching exercises, her muscles didn't cramp up.

The teenager was coming up on the path that led to a short cut through the park that would shave five minutes off her walk to the boardinghouse, so Bonnie made that left down the path when she got to it, completely taking her off the running trail where other people could see her.

She was really into her music, enjoying her walk, unaware of the male jogger who'd made that same left as she had, just a few feet back.

Bonnie had a few more yards to go before clearing the path when she was suddenly grabbed from behind, a cold hand snapping over her mouth as she was forcefully dragged into the woods.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hello people, ENJOY!**

* * *

Stefan and Lexi stood frozen like immortal statutes as they watched Damon hold Bonnie in his arms, his hand cradling the back of her head as he held her to him. Neither of them could have spoken in that moment if they wanted to.

The three vampires had been sitting in the living room talking when Bonnie walked in like she was in a daze.

Her nose was all blooded and she had a small cut on her lip. There was also a burgeoning bruise forming just below her right eye and her clothes were covered in dirt like she'd been rolling on the ground.

Damon was the first one to move, going to her.

But Bonnie didn't acknowledge him as he stood in front of her asking her what happened. She was scaring him so he did the only thing he could do and pulled her into his arms holding her to his chest so that she could feel him and know that he was there.

"Bonnie talk to me, you have to tell me what happened to you." He kissed the top of her head.

His voice was controlled yet had a dangerous edge to it. Whoever did this to her was going to pay dearly.

There was no doubt about it; the girl was clearly in shock, traumatized. She stood unyielding inside Damon's arms, not hugging him back, her face was blank.

Damon gently pulled away, bending his knees so that he was at eye level with her and cupped her face in his hands, forcing Bonnie to look at him.

"What happened baby…who did this to you?"

The girl blinked, looking at Damon dispassionately as she spoke. "I hit him with a brick and I got away."

Hot bile rose up in the back of Damon's throat as his worst fear was confirmed.

And as Bonnie stared into Damon's eyes, feeling his skin against hers, she began to withdraw from that place inside her mind where people sometimes went to after suffering from a traumatic experience.

She'd made it home. She was safe now.

Bonnie reached up grabbing Damon's wrists in her gloved hands, her eyes filled with panic. "Oh god, I hit him on the side of the head with the brick…and he fell to the ground… and, and I ran!" She cried hysterically.

Her eyes filled up with tears and she began to shake. "I was so scared Damon. He came up from behind and grabbed me, covering my mouth and he pulled me into the woods!"

Her voice shook as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "I didn't know what to do…I was so scared, but then he started to touch me and I realized what he meant to do and I started to struggle…he got angry and hit me…and I fell down!" She sobbed.

She continued, her hands gripping Damon's wrists so tightly that had he been human it would have hurt him.

"He got on top of me and tried to rip my clothes off but he couldn't because I was wearing too many layers. I began to fight him and this made him even angrier and he began to choke me…and I thought… I thought I was going to die…so I hit him in the nose, trying to break it and he backhanded me and I feel back to the ground and that's when I felt the brick underneath my hand and I grabbed it, hitting him upside the head as hard as I could and he fell off me…and, and I ran!" She choked out.

"I ran Damon." She repeated crying.

He pulled the crying girl into his arms, hugging her small body to his.

Bonnie would never know as Damon held her safely and securely in his arms the amount of rage that consumed him. Not even his voice betrayed the fury he was feeling.

"You did good Bonnie…you kept your head and got away…I'm so proud of you, baby." He said, kissing the top of her head.

The girl forcefully pushed away from him, not wanting his admiration and she exploded in anger.

"No! I didn't do good…I was stupid! I never should have taken the short cut through the park…I knew better Damon, but I did it anyway and look what happened to me!"

Damon grabbed Bonnie, holding her firmly but gently by the upper arms. "Listen to me, you did nothing wrong! What happened was not your fault, you hear me!"

More tears fell from the girl eyes. She never thought that something like that could ever happen to her but Damon was right, this wasn't her fault. She wasn't to blame for what that man did to her.

Bonnie released a shaky breath and slowly nodded her head.

Damon relaxed, letting go of her arms to gently reach up and touch her face, being very careful of her injuries. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" He asked softly.

She shook her head.

He exhaled.

She wiped the tears from her eyes, finally calming down. "We need to report this to the police." Bonnie said after a moment. "He could still be in the park…he might try to go after someone else."

Damon's jaw tensed as he thought about the fucker that did this to her.

"I will handle this Bonnie. Just know that he won't get away with what he did to you. I promise."

The girl swallowed hard, not wanting to read too much into what he was saying.

Damon said that he would handle it and that meant he would.

Over time Bonnie had learned that when Damon Salvatore made a promise, he _always_ kept his word.

"_Go find him Stefan…the fucker couldn't have gotten very far, especially if he has a head injury. You know where to take him when you do."_ Damon said, telepathically to his brother.

"_Can I join in on the fun?"_ Stefan asked, his tongue running over the edge of his top molars.

"_Not this time baby brother…he's all mine."_

* * *

Bonnie didn't notice when Stefan left the boardinghouse. Damon took the shaky girl upstairs but they were intercepted by Jamie who came out into the hallway and when he saw Bonnie's face he instantly became upset.

Bonnie pulled away from Damon and went to him, trying to smile like everything was fine.

"I know I look a mess but I'm fine. I tripped over my feet while running and my face ate the concrete really hard." She lied, not wanting to upset the boy.

Jamie suddenly reached out and hugged her.

He hadn't initiated a hug between them in a really long time and Bonnie found that she missed it. The girl hugged him back just as tightly.

"I'm sorry you got hurt." He said, sweetly.

Bonnie bit down on her bottom lip, trying not to cry.

He pulled back, examining her injuries. "You even cut your lip." He said, lightly touching her mouth.

The boy frowned.

"Bonnie's going to be okay, Jamie. I'm going to take care of her." Damon said, coming up to the two teenagers.

The girl reached up and kissed her brother's cheek. He'd grown even more taller than her in the last few months. "I'll see you later okay." She said pulling away.

The boy nodded and went back into his room.

* * *

When Bonnie saw herself in the bathroom mirror, she was shocked, not realizing the extent of her injuries. And then it just hit her all at once how close she'd come to not only being raped but almost dying as well.

Bonnie broke down and cried.

Damon wrapped his arms around Bonnie and held her close to his body, holding her until she stopped crying and pulled away.

He was silent while he cleaned the blood from her face and put antiseptic on her cut lip.

And when he was done, he ran her a hot bath.

Damon came back to Bonnie, kneeling down in front of her and began to take off her sneakers and then removed the socks from her tiny feet. He took off her gloves, scarf, and knit hat, putting them aside.

All the while he undressed her neither one spoke.

Damon then gently pulled Bonnie to her feet and began to remove her clothing.

Thank God she'd worn so many layers to protect herself from the cold weather, even having on running tights underneath her baggy sweat pants.

Again, Damon thanked God because it would have made it so easy for Bonnie's attacker to get to her if she hadn't been wearing them.

When Bonnie got into the water, Damon put her hair up in one of those hair clamps lying on the vanity.

He then knelt down beside the tub and gently began to bathe her.

He drained the water once he was done and helped her get out of the tub. She quietly stood there on the soft blue bathmat while he grabbed a clean towel off the rack and began to dry her body.

There was nothing sexual about anything he was doing to her, but it was all done in a loving manner.

After gently drying her off, Damon dressed Bonnie in her favorite pajamas, the oversized white ones with the little yellow smiley faces all over them.

And even though it was the afternoon, Damon tucked Bonnie into her bed and lay down beside her on top of the covers and held her until she fell asleep.

Bonnie Bennett had never felt so safe or cherished in her entire life.

* * *

As Bonnie slept safe in her bed, her attacker begged for his life and _hours_ later he longed for death.

He bled from every surface of his body, never in his life having experienced so much pain and just when he thought that it couldn't get any worse, he watched in horror as the monster, his torturer, pulled a sharp sword from its sheath.

The man screamed in spite of having his socks shoved into his mouth and having tape sealed over it, thinking that Damon was going to cut his head off.

And even though he knew it was useless, the man still tried to free himself from the chains around his wrists as they hung above his head in an iron clad grip.

Damon inspected the sword, turning it over in his hands. "And now...I'm going to cut off your dick."

The man's eyes widened and he began to scream and try to break free with renewed strength, _all the good that did him because he wasn't going anywhere._

Damon finally tore his eyes away from the sword in his hands and looked at the petrified man, and his eyes glinted evilly.

"And when I bury you, I'll shove it into your mouth as a little keep sake."

The man struggled in vain to break free as Damon with his face still vamped out slowly began to approach him.

The monster was in full effect.

* * *

After burying the man's body in the same woods he'd attacked Bonnie in, Damon Salvatore came home and took a long hot shower, allowing the monster to retreat back inside of him.

He had a nightcap before going to bed.

* * *

An hour later, Bonnie came to Damon's room after having had a bad dream and she climbed into his bed, snuggling close to his chest. She took his arm and pulled it across her body, intertwining her fingers with his.

She fell asleep moments later.

* * *

Bonnie didn't leave the house for the next few days and clung really tightly to Damon, not feeling safe unless he was in the house. Her face healed, returning to normal but she was scarred by what happened that day in the woods and Damon decided to take her away for a few days.

When he told her that they were going away, she didn't feel comfortable leaving Jamie behind with Stefan and Lexi, so Damon compelled Kelly Donovan to let the boy stay at her house for a few days.

The following day when they dropped him off, Matt came to the door and stood there, looking at Bonnie while she sat in Damon's car and waited for him to come back out.

Her and Matt still weren't talking and she missed him.

"Excuse me." Damon said to the blonde boy who was blocking the door.

Matt didn't move. He turned to the raven haired man at his side. "Where are you taking her?"

Damon's brows rose. "Oh so now you care about Bonnie…and here I thought when you stopped speaking to her, that you didn't give a fuck anymore?"

The boy's jaw tensed.

Damon nudged his way past him.

Matt stood inside the door and watched as the car pulled out of the driveway, he and Bonnie's eyes remaining locked to each other until they drove away.

He closed the door and went to his room to help Jamie get situated. Once done, the boy grabbed his phone off the dresser and saw that he had a text message.

It was from Bonnie.

And it read, _Thank you_.

* * *

Damon took Bonnie to his cabin. It was a beautiful two story house away from the town and prying eyes. If ever there was a place for healing then this was it because they were surrounded by nature.

Bonnie got out of the car, looking around while Damon got their bags out of the trunk.

"Whose place is this?" She asked.

"Mine. Come on." He said gesturing with his head towards the house.

She followed him to the cabin, standing by his side as he opened the front door. He gestured for her to enter first and she did, walking inside.

He came in, shutting the door.

"Exactly how many homes to you have Damon?"

"Five." He said putting their bags down.

She thought he was kidding, but he wasn't.

Besides the house in Mystic Falls and this cabin, Damon had a home in California, a penthouse in New York, and a villa in Italy.

"Let me get a fire going." He said, walking past her and removing the fireguard.

Damon had called ahead of time and had the house made ready for their arrival. So there was plenty of firewood and food stocked in the kitchen and some blood bags for him in a freezer in the cellar.

Bonnie stood behind Damon and watched him build the fire.

When he was done, he showed her around the house. It was really nice and spacious but rustic in a tasteful way.

After unpacking their things, the two went outside for a walk around the property, holding hands freely.

They walked for a good ten minutes before stopping. "It's beautiful here Damon…and so peaceful." She said, taking a cleansing breath, loving the fresh air.

He held her from behind; their hands locked together resting against her abdomen.

He kissed her cheek. "That's why I brought you here."

She raised his hand to her mouth and kissed the back. "Thank you."

* * *

Bonnie looked at Damon like he'd lost his mind when he told her that they were going fishing. She'd never fished a day in her life.

He laughed when she told him this.

"Well, if you want to eat, then you're going to today." He chuckled, leaving her standing in the kitchen as he went to get the fishing rods and bait.

"And dress warm because there's no telling how long we might be out there!" He yelled so that she could hear him.

* * *

Bonnie side eyed Damon as she sat in the small boat beside him freezing her ass off trying to catch damn fish in the middle of the lake in the fucking winter time.

She didn't even know that you could go fishing in the winter time. Go figure.

"This is so much fun!" He said happily, playfully nudging her shoulder.

The girl snorted, rolling her eyes but then a minute later she felt a light tug on her string. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers and she hit Damon in his chest to get his attention.

"Oh my god…I think I got something!"

It tugged harder and Bonnie screamed excitedly, her heart beginning to race. "Damon, I got something!"

Damon abandoned his own rod and began to coach Bonnie into reeling in her catch.

The fish fought hard, making Bonnie work for it.

It took a good two minutes before it finally broke the surface of the water, wriggling on the hook.

Bonnie screamed again ignoring the burning in her arm from having to continuously turn the handle for two minutes straight. But it was the most satisfying feeling when she reeled the fish into the boat.

She grabbed Damon, hugging him excitedly. "I can't believe I caught a fish!"

He laughed hugging her back. "Believe it baby."

* * *

That night, they had Bonnie's fish for dinner along with some coleslaw and French fries. They spent the rest of the evening snuggling by the fire. Bonnie lay in between Damon's legs, his back resting against the deep burgundy leather sofa with a thick blanket covering them.

They hadn't done much talking but it was a comfortable silence.

"I needed this." Bonnie said softly, after a moment.

"I know." He said just as softly, kissing her head.

* * *

The next day Bonnie and Damon spent the majority of their time outside. They went hiking and had lunch on top of a mountain overlooking the trees.

And Damon taught Bonnie how to shoot when they got to this clearing that was clearly being used for this one purpose.

He gathered up all the tin cans lying on the ground and lined them up and then got out of the way, coming to stand behind Bonnie to support her arm as she aimed the rifle, pulling the trigger.

She only hit one target and jumped up and down like she'd gotten them all.

Damon chuckled, shaking his head.

* * *

He made dinner for the two of them again that night. This time cooking steaks on the outside grill and he prepared a salad and bake potatoes to complete the meal.

Bonnie surprised Damon when she took tiny sips from his wine glass throughout the night.

"Would you like a glass?" He asked, raising a brow.

She smiled slyly, shaking her head. "No, I'm good."

He chuckled, draining the last of the wine in the glass and pouring another.

She got up from the table.

"Where you going?" He asked, looking up at her.

"I want to take a shower." She said, leaning down to kiss his cheek. "Can you please start a fire and put down the blanket?"

He kissed her hand. "I'll do anything that you ask of me."

Bonnie bit her lower lip, a shiver of excitement running through her body at the look in his eyes as he stared at her.

* * *

Bonnie stood under the warm spray of water washing her body. She thought about how she'd been so scared to go all the way with Damon.

She'd been afraid of him when he'd done nothing but shown her the upmost gentleness when they were together.

A chill went down the girl's spine as she thought about how ironic it was that she'd been so afraid to give her virginity to Damon, _the man that she loved_, only to almost have it stolen away from her by a murderous rapist.

Bonnie tightly squeezed her eyes shut, the mere thought of it making her ill. She braced her hands against the shower wall and got ahold of herself.

It didn't happen therefore there was no need to dwell on it.

But something good came out of that horrible experience.

Bonnie was no longer afraid to be with Damon. She trusted him enough to know that he wouldn't hurt her when they made love for the first time and that he would be just as gentle as he'd always been with her.

And yes, they would make love.

Not have sex or fuck because Bonnie had fallen in love with Damon. And when you loved someone, you made love.

She'd known for a couple of weeks now that she loved him but had yet to tell him.

The caramel beauty turned the water off, getting out the shower to dry off.

She put on her favorite scented lotion and slipped on one of Damon's clean tee shirts and nothing else and went downstairs.

* * *

Bonnie found Damon waiting for her in front of the fire place. He was sitting on the blanket with his back to the sofa. He'd removed his shirt and shoes, wearing nothing but his jeans.

He looked up at Bonnie as she approached and kneeled down beside him.

He lightly tugged on the tee shirt. "Isn't this mine? He teased.

Bonnie smiled softly, nodding her head yes.

He leaned into her being drawn in by her scent. "Mmm, you smell really good."

She kissed Damon's lips before he could move back.

He felt the difference in this kiss immediately and pulled back to look at her. He caressed her face, searching her eyes.

"You're sure about this?" He asked softly.

"I want to be with the man I love…how can I not be?" She said, touching his face, eyes shining brightly with unshed tears and the love she'd just spoken of.

_The man she loved._

Was he hearing her right?

And it was as if Bonnie had read his mind.

"I'm in love with you Damon and I have been for a while now. I just didn't know how to tell you." She laughed lightly and cried at the same time, the tears finally falling down her face.

Damon could do nothing but stare at her as his black heart swelled three times its size inside of his chest and the blackness therein began to fall away, leaving behind a pure heart. The purest it had ever been even when he was human.

The monster that had retreated back into Damon Salvatore just days earlier was now asleep and a tear fell from his eye.

Bonnie's breath caught.

"Then I guess we're even because I'm in love with you too."

Bonnie couldn't help herself and grabbed his gorgeous face, cradling it in her hands, pressing her lips firmly to his.

When she pulled away Damon wiped the tears from her eyes and he stared at her for a long time. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She said just as softly.

His hand went behind her neck, pulling her gently to him and he tenderly kissed her lips.

Bonnie was the first to pull away this time, staring at him as she pulled off his tee shirt and laid down on the blanket.

Damon took off his jeans and having gone commando, was naked when he covered her body with his, settling himself between her parted thighs.

"You're so beautiful you know that." He said, caressing her cheek.

She stared up into his blue eyes. "You're always tell me that."

"That's because it's true." He said, leaning his head down and kissing her deeply.

Bonnie's hand tightened in Damon's raven hair as his tongue sought entrance into her warm sweet mouth.

He let go of her lips when she needed to breath.

"And you taste good too." He said, making the girl laugh.

"Every square inch of you tastes good." He said, taking her lips once again.

Bonnie moaned into his mouth and Damon growled in the back on his throat, loving the little sounds she made whenever he gave her pleasure.

And he also loved how soft and warm she felt lying beneath his.

The vampire trailed light kisses along the girl's neck to give her time to catch her breath.

She arched her back off the floor the moment he began to kiss her breasts. Her nipples hardened at the attention he was paying to them and he began to suck on them.

Bonnie tightened her hand in his hair, moaning and lifting her hips to rub herself against him.

She could fell his dick start to stiffen against her core.

"Please." She groaned, wanting him inside her.

She'd waited so long for this and couldn't bare it any longer.

But Damon knew that her body wasn't ready to take all of him. Not yet.

He began to kiss his way down her body, darting his wet tongue into her navel when he got to it, knowing that she liked when he did this.

"Damon, please." She begged, opening her legs wider and touching herself.

He lightly batted her hand away, moving his head between her legs, his fangs wanting to lengthy when the smell of sweet pussy hit his nostrils.

"Here kitty kitty." Damon sang lowly, wetting his mouth.

He didn't know that Bonnie heard him until she lifted her hips, putting her pussy directly in his face.

Damon chuckled.

She was becoming bolder with him and the vampire loved it.

He grabbed a pillow off the sofa and placed it underneath her butt because he wouldn't be able to lie between her legs now that he was sporting this massive hard on.

Nope, it looked like he would be eating his dessert sitting on his knees, besides he might as well make himself as comfortable as possible considering he planned on being down there for a while, wanting her to be extra juicy before even thinking about penetrating her tight walls.

Bonnie moistened her lips when she saw that he was fully erect.

He placed his hand between her legs and began to slowly rub his fingers up and down her pussy.

"Shit." Bonnie said, licking her lips once again.

Bonnie began to move her hips in a circular motion and Damon applied more pressure to give her better friction.

Because of the heat from the fire place, her scent was filling the room more quickly and making it much more intense.

Damon's fangs ached to be released.

He stopped rubbing her and Bonnie was about to protest until she saw him place his four fingers into his mouth and she could do nothing but watch as he sucked on them like she was the best thing he'd ever tasted.

He pulled her body closer to him and spread her legs even wider before lowering his mouth to her pussy and eating his fill of her.

Damon showed Bonnie no mercy.

He worked her pussy using his tongue, lips, and his fingers until she was so wet that she glistened like she had on baby oil.

She was so wet that Damon took his fingers and swiped her pussy and rub her wetness on the tip of his dick.

Damon removed the pillow, chucking it to the side and moved up her body, poised above her. He leaned down to kiss her, thrusting his tongue deeply into the girl's mouth knowing that she would taste herself and slowly began to enter her.

Bonnie's body immediately stiffened when she felt him push inside her. He broke the kiss, breathing heavily into her mouth.

"No. Don't tense up. Try to relax as much as possible."

She licked her lips and tried to do as he said, letting her muscles relax. But it burned as he pushed himself inside of her, stretching her.

She was so deliciously tight that Damon began to pant heavily.

Whenever her body would start to resist him he would pull back and then gently push forward again, doing this over and over, each time going a little bit deeper inside of her.

And Bonnie would gasp every time he pushed his way deeper into her, digging her nails into his shoulders.

Tears leaked from the corner of Bonnie's eyes, sliding down the side of her face.

"Do you need me to stop for a moment?" He said with a hoarse voice.

The girl licked her dry lips, nodding her head.

Damon stopped his progression inside of her body and wiped her tears away. "I promise it's going to eventually feel good, okay baby?"

She nodded her head continuing to breathe deeply. He leaned down and kissed her lips, teasing her with his tongue until she began to kiss him back.

It took another slow, agonizing five minutes of him moving in and then partially out of her before he had enough wiggle room to finally surge forward and break through her hymen.

A sharp cry escaped from Bonnie's mouth as she arched up, her breasts pressing into his chest.

She gasped for air, her chest heaving up and down at the feel of having all of him inside of her.

Bonnie couldn't move. It was too much. She just kept telling herself to breath while she tried to relax her muscles as best as she could but it was difficult to do with him filling so much of her.

Damon held himself still, not moving an inch as he panted above her, giving her body time to adjust to his invasion.

He kissed her tear stained face trying to sooth her as her small body trembled beneath his.

Bonnie turned her face away from him as she cried softly.

When Damon felt the time was right, he began to gently move inside of her.

Bonnie moaned in pain, her nails digging into his lower back.

Damon gasped with his face buried in her neck. The mixture of pleasure and pain feeling unbelievably good to him.

The girl squeezed her eyes shut, not being able to take it because it felt like he was growing even bigger inside of her.

Bonnie tried, she really did, but she couldn't do it.

It was taking everything in her not to push Damon away and tell him to get off her. But she didn't want to hurt him that way so she tried to say it as gently as possible.

She lightly pushed against his shoulders. "Damon, I'm sorry…but it's too much for me to handle. Please stop."

She began to cry. "I thought I could do it. I really did."

He stopped moving and gently eased out of her body, not saying a word.

Damon rolled off her, falling on his back at her side with his dick still erect and smeared with the blood of her innocence.

Bonnie couldn't look at the man she loved, turning on her side and giving him her back.

She curled up into a ball, holding her hurting vagina. "I'm sorry Damon."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: ENJOY!**

* * *

Bonnie and Damon came home on Christmas Eve morning. Surprisingly, both Stefan and Lexi were already up and downstairs when they got there, when the two usually didn't roll out of bed until sometime after twelve. It didn't escape Bonnie's notice how Lexi looked her up and down when they walked into the living room.

"You're back…so how did things go at the cabin?" Stefan asked from his seat on the sofa, lowering the newspaper he'd been reading, his eyes going from his brother to Bonnie and back again.

Bonnie had been in the middle of taking off her coat when her movements halted at his seemingly innocent question, her face heating up in a blush.

Damon, who was standing at her side, reached out and helped her off with the coat and then leaned in to kiss her temple.

"Good…things went good." He said, placing Bonnie's coat on the sofa before walking over to the bar.

Stefan's eyes went to the silent girl who was overwhelmingly drenched in his brother's scent which could mean only one thing.

"So what all did you two do up there, Bonnie?" He asked on purpose, not being able to help himself.

But at least he didn't smirk when he asked her, giving himself a pat on the back for his maturity.

The young Salvatore could be a real asshole when he wanted to be, just like his older brother.

Bonnie looked at Stefan and got the feeling he was trying to bait her in some way but she didn't understand why he would, so she chalked it up to her being sensitive over what happened between her and Damon.

The girl cleared her throat, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "We went fishing and hiked…and Damon taught me how to shoot."

Stefan's eyebrows rose. "Oh really?" He looked at his brother who was pouring himself a drink. "And could she handle your gun Damon?"

Glaring blue eyes snapped to the asshole sitting on the sofa grinning. "She did just fine…now mind your fucking business."

Stefan raised his hands in mock alarm. "Whoa, what's with the hostility brother? I was only asking a question. I would think after your trip you'd be more agreeable, so what happened… you didn't reach the mountaintop when you two were _hiking_?"

If Bonnie hadn't been in the room, Damon would have thrown his drink at Stefan's head. _Little fucker._

Bonnie was young but she wasn't stupid and having been with Damon, she'd gotten a crash course in sexual innuendo. It was very clear that Stefan knew about what happened between her and Damon up at the cabin and now he was openly making fun of her thinking that it was going over her head.

Think again.

But it wasn't Stefan that she was looking at with angry, hurt filled eyes; it was Damon. Fuck Stefan and his shady ass innuendos, but what she didn't understand was why would Damon tell him something so personal and private?

The blue eyed vamp felt Bonnie looking at him and turned his head from Stefan, putting down his glass when he saw her face.

"I can't believe you." She said, shaking her head with a look of betrayal on her face.

Damon looked at her, confusion evident on his gorgeous face.

Bonnie felt humiliated. She angrily grabbed her coat off the sofa and turned her back on him, leaving the room.

Damon looked at Stefan and saw the guilty look on his face. The caramel haired vamp having picked up on some of Bonnie's thoughts before she closed her mind to him. "Oops."

* * *

Bonnie needed to get out of that house and did so, walking out of the front door.

She was about to put on her coat when it was snatched out of her hands by Damon.

"Where the fuck are you going?" He said, getting in her face.

The angry girl pushed him. "I'm getting the fuck away from you! Now give me my coat you asshole!" She screamed, trying to snatch it out of his hand but he moved it out of reach.

Damon didn't understand why she was all of a sudden mad at him. What the fuck did he do?

"What is wrong with you…why are you acting crazy?!"

Oh, so now she was the crazy one?! He was one to talk!

Bonnie pushed him again because she was so mad that she could kill him, but she used her words instead.

"You are such a child you know that…you may have a big dick between your legs but inside you're still a little boy."

She leaned into him. "What happens between us shouldn't be anyone else's business!" She hissed.

"But you just had to go and tell your idiot brother about me not being able to _handle your gun_." She made air quotes.

"And now he's got jokes and shit, making fun of me…I can't believe you told him, Damon…that was only supposed to be between us." She said with her voice ending with a slight break to it, revealing her hurt.

Ah fuck, Damon cursed inside his head.

He was going to break both of Stefan's fucking legs for this.

How was he supposed to tell Bonnie that he didn't tell Stefan shit about what happened; that he'd pick up on everything because he was a vampire, having used his supernatural abilities to know what was going on?

Damon handed Bonnie back her coat and the girl blinked in surprise but took it, quietly slipping it on and buttoning up the front.

His tone was no longer argumentative, but contrite. "You're right…what goes on between us is no one else's business. I shouldn't have told him…I don't know what I was thinking. It'll never happen again." He said, taking the blame even though he hadn't done anything wrong for once.

Bonnie looked up at him, wanting to stay mad but couldn't because she could hear the sincerity in his voice.

She looked away from him, kind of hating herself right now for being weak and letting him off the hook so easily. She shook her head. "You make me so angry."

Damon stepped into her personal space. "But you love me."

"And you do a lot of fucked up shit."

"But you still love me." He said, sweeping her bangs to the side with his fingertips.

She finally turned back to look at him. "And in spite of it all, yes… I still love you." She said softly and then swallowed hard at the look in his eyes.

He reached out and touched her face. "Not as much as I love you."

It'd been two days now since he took her virginity and they hadn't tried again, though he desperately wanted to, but the thought of pressuring her in the slightest way left a bad taste in Damon's mouth because he knew she had to be really hurting that night in order to ask him to stop.

Because even though she was a petite little thing, his Bonnie was no weakling.

When Damon thought about that night, which was often, he knew that it was only his love for Bonnie that gave him the strength to be able to pull out of her body the way he did, otherwise he _never_ would have been able to do it.

But, after having been inside of her, there was no way he could ever go back to not being able to.

Damon had only had Bonnie once and she was already his addiction. She truly was the sweetest drug.

Bonnie stepped back from his hand. "Someone could be watching Damon." She reminded him, but also retreated because of the hunger she'd seen in his eyes.

He wanted her and though she loved Damon, the thought of being with him again so soon, especially when she was still sore, left her feeling slightly panicked.

They were standing outside in the front yard.

The vampire dropped his hand, having gotten used to touching her out in the open when they were at the cabin.

"Then let's go back inside."

Bonnie's jaw slightly tensed, but then she exhaled softly. "Fine… but I swear Damon, if Stefan throws the slightest shade my way I'm going to punch him in his face and I mean it."

And he'd hold Stefan down for her to do it.

* * *

When Damon and Bonnie had gotten back to town earlier that morning the first thing they did was swing by to pick up Jamie. But when they got to the house Mrs. Donovan told Bonnie that Matt and Vickie had taken him to the Christmas parade in the neighboring town and that they wouldn't be back until sometime that afternoon.

Bonnie had thanked Mrs. Donovan for letting Jamie stay there and walked back to Damon's car with a slight sadness to her. When they were little their parents used to take them every year to that same parade and they would sing Christmas carols while driving in the car with only their mother being able to carry a tone while the rest of them sang off key.

* * *

Bonnie sat behind the coffee table on her knees on the living room floor and wrapped Jamie's Christmas gifts while the boy was gone.

She'd went overboard with the gifts, not realizing that she was over compensating because it was just the two of them now.

A while back, Damon had opened up a bank account for them so that Bonnie would have access to the monies her and Jamie had received from the insurance company, along with their monthly checks from Social Security.

Bonnie never had to withdraw money from the account because Damon took care of everything, but it was Christmas and she didn't want to have to ask Damon for money to buy gifts for her brother when she had the means to do it herself.

The said vampire walked into the living room carrying three more presents.

"I thought since you were already wrapping gifts, you might as well wrap these too." He smirked, sitting the presents down with all the others.

Bonnie looked up from taping the ends together to the wrapped gift in front of her. "What's in there?" She asked, nodding her head to the one gift that was in a box.

Damon smiled excitedly and grabbed the box from underneath the football and iPad he'd gotten Jamie, opening it like it was his Christmas gift.

"You got him a leather jacket?" She said from the floor.

"Yeah...isn't it great!" He said, turning the jacket around so that she could see the back. "It's just like mine…Jamie is going to freak out when he sees this!"

Stefan and Lexi looked at him with stunned expressions on their faces, not believing that this was Damon Salvatore in front of them.

Bonnie smiled at his excitement. "I think you're right…he's going to love it."

"I know." He smiled, feeling the leather between his fingers and then he suddenly threw the jacket at Bonnie. "Now make sure you wrap my presents really nice."

Bonnie caught the jacket before it could hit her in the face and she glared at him. _Jerk_.

Damon smirked as he walked to the bar.

She rolled her eyes, but then really looked at the jacket and noticed its high quality. This leather jacket in her hands cost more than all the gifts put together that she'd bought for Jamie and then some.

"Now I can hardly wait to see my Christmas gift from you, brother…am I getting a leather jacket too?" Stefan asked, plopping down on the sofa across from where Bonnie sat on the floor.

Damon glanced up at Stefan, bugging his pretty blue eyes. "Better." He breathed out.

The younger Salvatore sat forward, intrigued. "Oh yeah, what?"

"I'll give you a hint." Damon reached out and picked up an empty bottle of Bourbon that Stefan and Lexi had drunk while he was away but had yet to replace.

"What's in here?"

Stefan frowned. "Nothing."

"Exactly."

Bonnie bust out laughing.

Stefan turned glaring eyes on her, but Bonnie wasn't fazed and gave him the finger to prove it as she laughed in his face which caused Damon to smile.

"Keep that up little girl and I'll bite it off." He said, snapping his jaws together like a crocodile.

Lexi, who'd been uncharacteristically quiet all morning because she'd reached the same conclusion as Stefan when Bonnie walked into the living room reeking of Damon was feeling some type of way by this latest development in the couple's relationship.

So, Damon had finally fucked the young girl. It took him long enough.

And even if Bonnie hadn't walked in with his scent embedded all over her, Lexi would have still known just by the way he was looking at her. The fucker couldn't keep his eyes, let alone his hands off her, the blonde vampire thought bitterly.

She finally spoke, joining in on the conversation. "Be careful with the threats, Stef…you know how Damon can get over his possessions."

All playfulness left Bonnie's pretty face as she looked at the blonde sitting with her long legs thrown over the plush leather arm chair with a small candy cane hanging from her ruby red lips.

"Possession? Do I look like one of his cars or motorcycles, Lexi?"

"Well, doesn't he now ride you like he rides them, Bonnie?" She said, cocking her blonde head to the side as she sucked on the sweet tasting candy in her mouth.

Bonnie's face and neck heated up with embarrassment but she would be damned if she'd let Lexi get to her.

If that hateful bitch could hit below the belt and go there, then Bonnie would go there with her.

"No Lexi…I ride him." She said out of nowhere, shocking the fuck out of everyone in the room, including Damon whose mouth dropped when she said that.

But it did the trick. The blonde vamp couldn't say shit, having lost her tongue.

And Bonnie wasn't sorry either. She didn't like Lexi and knew the feeling was mutual, but this was the first time that the blonde had outrightly come for her.

Lexi got up from her seat and left the room before she did something stupid, like go for the little bitch's throat.

"Well done little grasshopper." Stefan said raising the glass in his hand and giving Bonnie a wink.

The girl felt Damon come up from behind and sit directly behind her on the sofa; he spread his legs, so now she was sitting between them. Bonnie tried to ignore feeling embarrassed by the bald face lie she'd just told in front of him and went back to wrapping Jamie's gifts.

Damon placed his hands on her shoulders and began to massage out the tension he knew was there.

Bonnie swallowed hard, not saying anything.

Stefan took in the scene before him and decided it was time to take his leave as well, leaving the couple alone in the living room.

"You're really tight." He said, applying just a tad more pressure to her shoulders. "You shouldn't let that bitch get to you. She's just jealous."

"I know."

"So why did you stoop to her level?"

"Because I felt like it."

Damon smiled.

He continued to massage her shoulders.

He spoke after a moment. "I can't believe you said that."

"Me neither…it just sort of came out."

Damon chuckled. "Did you see her face?"

Bonnie smiled. "Yeah, it was the best."

* * *

When Jamie came home it changed the whole mood of the house. The Christmas tree lights were now turned on and the Jackson Five version of Santa Claus is Coming to Town played as he and Bonnie baked cookies in the kitchen.

"Did you have fun at the parade?" Bonnie asked as she placed scoops of cookie dough onto the baking sheet.

Jamie pulled his finger out of his mouth, having tasted the batter out of the bowl. "Yes, but it was better when we were little though."

Bonnie gasped, staring at him. "You remember that?"

The boy nodded his head. "I remember we would sing Christmas carols in the car and daddy would put me on his shoulders so I could see the parade go by and we would take turns drinking hot chocolate from that ugly thermos that momma bought at Wal-Mart. And I remember that one time you cried when momma made you take a picture with Santa Claus because you were afraid of him."

Bonnie had tears in her eyes. "Y-Yeah…that's right." She said somewhat strangled. "Excuse me." She said, leaving the kitchen.

Damon watched her go, a lump forming inside his throat that he swallowed down. "Stef, help Jamie with the rest of the cookies." He said, leaving the room.

The youngest Salvatore nodded his head and took Bonnie's place behind the counter. "Come on Jamie, let's put these bad boys into the oven."

* * *

The vampire followed Bonnie's scent and found her in the library standing by the window."

"You okay baby?" He asked softly from behind her.

He watched the girl quickly reach up and wipe her tears away, clearing her throat. "Yeah…I'm fine."

"No you're not." He said, gently taking her elbow and pulling her into his arms. He lightly squeezed the back of her neck as he held her against him.

"I miss them so much Damon." She said quietly against his chest, a tear slipping from her eye.

He ran his hand soothingly up and down her back. "I know baby." He said, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

For the rest of that evening Damon made it a point to keep a smile on Bonnie's face and he succeeded with Stefan's help. They ate cookies and played games and ignored Lexi who sat with a sour face and a drink in her hands. Jamie kept trying to make her apart of things but even his sweetness couldn't sway the blonde's bitter heart.

* * *

That night, Damon and Bonnie exchanged Christmas gifts while sitting Indian style across from each other on top of her bed. It had just struck midnight, officially Christmas Day.

"You go first." Damon said, smiling at her excitedly. "You're totally going to piss your pants…I just know it."

Bonnie laughed at him, shaking her head. "I highly doubt that." She said, tearing off the wrapping paper and looking up at him. She opened the box and slightly frowned until she realized what it was.

The girl gasped, her hand going to her fast beating heart because inside the long slim box was three tickets to Comic Con for the Thor 3 Panel.

It was no secret that Bonnie Bennett wanted Chris Hemsworth to be her baby daddy. He was her favorite movie star and she went to go see all his movies and then turned around and bought the Dvds when they came out.

"Oh my god Damon…is this for real? Am I actually going to see my baby daddy live and in person?!"

Damon laughed, nodding his head yes.

Bonnie screamed, jumping up and down on the bed and then she attacked Damon, throwing herself against him so forcefully that the two of them fell onto the bed.

"Oh my god Damon I can't believe you did this…you're the best!" She said hugging him.

He laughed, feeling really good inside. This had to be the best Christmas he'd ever had. He had everything that he wanted right in his arms.

Bonnie suddenly pulled away and jumped off the bed.

Damon sat up on his elbows. "Hey, where you going?"

"I gotta pee!" She said running to the bathroom and he laughed, dropping back down to the bed.

A few minutes later, it was Damon's turn to open his gift from Bonnie. She was so nervous, not sure if she'd gotten the right thing for him, especially after his perfect gift for her.

Bonnie had found it really difficult to shop for Damon because he had everything. So she had to think really hard and then finally she thought of something.

The girl bit her bottom lip as Damon tore off the wrapping paper. Her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest when he finally opened the box.

She couldn't see his eyes because they were staring down at her gift, but she did see his Adam's apple bob up and down.

Damon was quiet for so long that Bonnie felt a stab of disappointment. She swallowed hard. "It's okay if you don't like it…I don't know what I was thinking when I bought it…it's just that Stefan told me that you used to spend hours sketching and drawing when you were a kid, but that you stopped…and I thought…and I thought…I don't know what I thought." She said, twisting her fingers in her lap.

Damon looked down at the high quality sketchbook and pencils. At one time in his life this was all that he cared about. He was going to be an artist. And he and Emily were going to run away to Paris, France where they could be free to love each other and raise a family and he would support them by selling his drawings.

Oh how young and naïve he'd been then, Damon thought to himself as he stared down at his gift from Bonnie.

But then life happened, destroying all of his plans.

His father found out about him and Emily and he sold her away. And not long after that he'd been turned into a vampire. And at that point, all he cared about was blood.

Damon never picked up a pencil to sketch or draw again. That part of his life was over.

He swallowed hard, removing the sketchbook and pencils from the box. He pulled back the cover of the sketchbook, revealing pristine white paper and took a pencil from the pouch.

Bonnie had been looking down at her hands in her lap when he tilted up her chin.

"Don't move." He said, as he began to draw her.

* * *

_Christmas Morning…_

Jamie wore his new leather jacket over his pajamas even though there was a fire going in the living room and a light film of sweat peppered his brow; he wasn't taking it off for nothing. The jacket by far being his favorite present.

The living room floor was scattered with torn gift wrapping paper and presents were everywhere, the majority of them being Jamie's. The boy had really racked up big time with the gifts this year, but he was a good kid, so he deserved to be spoiled this one time.

Bonnie sat on the floor dressed in her pajamas as well, busy eating cookies and milk. So what if it was ten o'clock in the morning. It was Christmas.

Damon was kidding when he said that he didn't get Stefan anything for Christmas, and Bonnie got to watch as the two brothers exchanged gifts.

Damon got Stefan some first edition book of poetry by some famous dead French author and Stefan had gotten Damon some kind of antique Samurai sword. At first Bonnie thought they were joking with each other; that they were gag gifts, but they weren't.

It was the strangest thing because the gifts seemed so old fashion and out of place, not like the two brothers at all.

Luckily, Lexi decided not to come downstairs and everyone was secretly glad, being able to enjoy Christmas morning without her putting a damper on things.

"It looks like there's one more gift left under the tree." Damon said, reaching to get it.

He and his brother exchanged knowing smiles.

Bonnie assumed that it was another gift for Jamie so she wasn't paying much attention, enjoying her Christmas treat as she dipped the delicious peanut butter cookie into the glass of milk and taking a big bite.

Damon placed the huge box in front of her face and she looked up at him as he stood over her. "For me?" She said with a mouth full of cookie and eyes wide.

"Yes, for you." He said muffling his voice so that he sounded like her.

Bonnie put her cookie on the plate and sat down her milk next to it, taking the large box from Damon's hands.

She opened it, taking out the paper only to find more paper and then more paper.

The girl looked up at Damon in confusion. "There's nothing in here."

He nodded. "Just keep looking."

Bonnie sighed and removed the last of the rolled up stuffing paper and saw a card at the bottom of the box. She frowned, getting it out and looked back up at Damon who was smiling like an idiot.

"Seriously? Why did I have to go through all that…why not just give me the card?"

"It was for dramatic effect…now read the fucking card."

But Bonnie got sidetracked by his use of profanity. "Why do you always have to cuss?" She said, shaking her head in exasperation and laying the card down against her leg instead of reading it like he told her. "I mean seriously, its Christmas…leave it to you Damon to throw F-bombs on Jesus' birthday."

Stefan chuckled, finding this hilarious for some reason. He really liked this girl.

Damon getting frustrated with her wasting time, snatched the card from her hand and opened it up, putting it in her face. "READ IT."

She glared at him and then snatched the card out of his hand, reading it.

"It says, go outside…you happy now, I read it!" She said, dropping the card down on the coffee table next to her plate of cookies, not getting that she was supposed to do as it said, having been rubbed the wrong way by how he was acting.

Damon gritted his teeth. This was not how things were supposed to go, but leave it to Bonnie to make shit difficult for him even when he was trying to be sweet.

Stefan stepped in. "Excuse me… I really hate to interrupt but Bonnie could I please have a word with you? It'll only take a moment."

"Sure Stefan, since you asked so _nicely_." She said, glaring at Damon.

The older Salvatore rolled his eyes.

"Jamie, can you please go get me some more milk?" She said handing the boy her almost empty glass.

He took it and left the room.

Bonnie followed Stefan who led her outside and that's when she saw the shiny, brand new red and black Mini Cooper parked in the driveway with a big red bow around it and that's when everything dawned on her.

She was such an idiot!

Damon was trying to surprise her and she'd totally ruined it.

Bonnie looked at Stefan. "He said that he bought it because it was tiny like you."

"I'm such a fucking idiot." She said, covering her face.

Stefan nodded. "Yeah, you are and you just cussed on Jesus' birthday."

Bonnie side eyed him but then they both laughed. She shoved his shoulder playfully before going back inside the house.

Damon was cleaning up the living room, picking up all the discarded wrapping paper.

Bonnie stood behind him, feeling like a jerk. "I'm sorry for ruining your lovely surprise, Damon. The car is beautiful and I love it. Thank you."

He finally turned around. "Whatever Bonnie." He said, trying to sidestep her, but she blocked him, taking the paper from his hands and laying it aside.

"Look, I was an idiot okay…I messed up. But don't I always forgive you when you're an idiot and mess up, so now it's your turn to forgive me like I'm always forgiving you."

And there it was, her making things difficult for him. He couldn't even pout and hold a grudge like he wanted to.

She could be so frustrating sometimes, and if it wasn't for him always wanting to hold and kiss her, he'd want to kill her!

Damon shook his head, trying to clear his mind. "You make me so crazy."

Bonnie gave Damon a taste of his own medicine and stepped into his personal space. "But you love me."

Oh so now she was trying to flip the script on him.

The vampire rolled his eyes. "And you're a little copycat."

"But you still love me." Bonnie said, leaning up and kissing the corner of his mouth, putting her arms around his neck.

The blue eyed vampire tried to resist her but it didn't last long, not even thirty seconds in and he was wrapping his strong arms around her petite frame and pulling her flush against him.

Damon sighed into her hair, closing his eyes. "You make me so weak."

At his admission, a calmness settled over Bonnie. "Good... then that makes us even."


End file.
